La quiero para mi
by AntiWritter
Summary: Freddie solo sabe que muere por Sam, pero ella tiene una relación y luego hay mucha indecisión.
1. Incomodidad?

**Esta es mi primera historia que subo mas no la primera que escribo, espero que les guste**

**Creo que esta demás decirles que iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Dan Schneider (Acaso no es un genio)**

Están los 3 chicos sentados en el sofá del apartamento shay viendo videos que los fans mandaron a icarly. Esta Sam en el medio, a su izquierda esta carly y a su derecha esta freddie

Sam: Carly

Carly: Que pasa?

Sam: Esto es muy aburrido (lo dice mientras se recuesta de carly)

Carly: lo sé. Cuantos videos faltan Freddie?

Freddie: Faltan 523

Sam: Esto es insoportable

Carly: aja

Luego de un rato los chicos se quedan dormidos mientras se siguen reproduciendo los videos. A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar es freddie y se da cuenta que sam se quedo dormida posando su cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros

**Freddie POV: **

_Sam se quedo dormida sobre mí. Se ve tan linda cuando duerme y.. Todo el tiempo pero… lástima que no pasara nada con ella al menos no muy pronto. Como olvidar lo de hace varias semanas:_

**Flashback**

_Estábamos los 3 en los licuados locos cuando carly se tuvo que ir por el mensaje de Spencer de que su abuelo había venido de visita dejándonos solos._

**Sam**: Este licuado.. Me quiero casar con este licuado

**Freddie**: la sociedad los vera muy mal – lo dije en tono de broma-

**Sam**: No me importa. Iré a pedir otro después de todos tu pagas

**Freddie**: sam

**Sam**: Si?

**Freddie**: Yo siempre pago

_Mientras ella se levantaba e iba a pedir otro licuado yo me perdí en sus rizos, no se por que pero ese día tenía algo especial, es decir, aun mas especial que los demás días, cuando regreso._

**Sam**: Que tanto miras? Que tienes? –_lo dijo en tono amenazante_

**Freddie**: emm… nada olvídalo

**Sam**: Vamos, dímelo somos amigos no?

**Freddie**: Eso creo

**Sam**: Sabes que a pesar de que siempre te moleste te considero mi amigo.. No le digas a nadie que dije eso

**Freddie**: *Ríe* no le diré a nadie

**Sam**: Dime!

**Freddie**: Bueno. Hay una chica que me gusta

**Sam**: *Interrumpe* Llamada Carly

**Freddie**: No, no es ella, eso.. Nunca fue verdadero

**Sam**: Entonces quien?

_Oh inoportuno y cruel destino, aunque creo que igual no iba a poder decírselo igual no tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo porque en ese momento lamentablemente sonó su celular y era_

_**FLASHBACK INTERRUMPIDO**_

Sam despierta y rápidamente se separa del hombro de Freddie

**Freddie**: *Susurrando para no despertar a Carly* Te dio pena?

**Sam**: Shhh despertaras a Carly. Yo me voy adiós Fredork (algo nerviosa)

Sam se fue

**Sam POV:**

_Ya estaba fuera del apartamento de Carly y no podía dejar de pensar que había dormido junta al nerd, lo más raro es que estuve muy cómoda… pero si sentía pena y el había tenido razón, como no sentirla después de lo que había pasado hace algunas semanas atrás_

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**Sam**: Sabes que a pesar de que siempre te moleste te considero mi amigo.. No le digas a nadie que dije eso

**Freddie**: *Ríe* no le dire a nadie

**Sam**: Dime!

**Freddie**: Bueno. Hay una chica que me gusta

**Sam**: *Interrumpe* Llamada Carly

**Freddie**: No, no es ella, eso.. Nunca fue verdadero

**Sam**: Entonces quien?

_Antes de que pudiera decirme de quien se trataba, sonó mi celular interrumpiendo ese momento tan lindo y… atípico quizás, que compartíamos _

**Sam**: Debo atender

**Freddie**: Claro – Asintiendo con la cabeza-

_Salí un momento para contestar y era Jeff, un chico guapo de nuestra escuela _

**Sam**: Que hay Jeff?

**Jeff**: Oye… se que sonara un poco raro, pero.. Quisieras salir conmigo mañana en la noche?

_A pesar de lo que estaba pasando con Fredward yo sabia que el no iba a sentir lo mismo por mi, aunque aun no estaba totalmente segura de si me gustaba, estaba en algo asi como una lucha interna. no vi un motivo por el cual negarme y hacia ya varios meses que Jeff me mandaba señales de que yo le atraía_

**Sam**: Claro

_Algo dentro de mí, mi conciencia o que se yo me decía "Grave error Puckett, Grave error" luego me despedí de Jeff y volví a hablar con Freddie_

**Freddie**: Quien era?

**Sam**: No es tu problema ñoño

**Freddie**: Ok perdón

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_De vuelta al apartamento shay, Carly despierta_

**Carly**: oye y sam? (dijo con voz somnolienta)

**Freddie**: Se fue hace como 5 minutos

Carly se sentó

**Carly**: Fue a verse con Jeff?

**Freddie**: Lo dudo, es muy temprano y… no me interesa

**Carly**: Freddie –dijo poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de este- Honestamente… Te gusta Sam?

**Freddie**: Por que la pregunta?

**Carly**: Tus "Celos", como los evitas cuando están juntos en el colegio, crees que no me doy cuenta de las cosas?

**Freddie**: Basta, no tengo porque seguir escuchando acusaciones

**Carly**: Pero Freddie...

_Freddie se levanto del sofá y salió del apartamento dando un fuerte portazo_

_**Carly POV **_

_A pesar de que lo negara yo sigo creyendo en mi teoría de que a el le gusta Sam, Como por ejemplo la semana pasada en el colegio: Estaban Jeff y Sam charlando justo frente a mi casillero_

**Sam**: Te gustan los grasitos?

**Jeff**: De que hablas? Los adoro –dijo "adoro" con un tono cantarín muy desafinado-

**Carly**: Hola chicos que hacen?

**Jeff**: Hablando de Grasitos con esta hermosa chica

**Sam**: Oh basta harás que me sonroje

_En eso paso freddie y sin detenerse dijo entre dientes_

**Freddie**: Harás que vomite

_Creo que Jeff y Sam estaban muy distraídos porque no llegaron a escuchar lo que dijo._

_Solo espero que mañana no haya más cosas raras, Sera posible?_

**Es mi primera historia asi que si no les gusta tengan paciencia :) **

**En los siguientes capitulos tambien habra muchos FlashBack's que les ayudaran a comprender toda la situacion a la perfeccion.**

**Ya el segundo capitulo esta casi listo por cierto.**


	2. La discusión

**Hola a todos, solo me tarde dos dias de el capitulo anterior a este. Se que por momentos parecerá un poco incomprensible pero a medida que pasen los capítulos se ira revelando todo.**

**Gracias a todos por sus Reviews, de verdad :)**

"Hey carls" – Dijo Sam mientras pasaba por la puerta del apartamento shay e iba directo a la nevera-

"Hola Sam. Oye cómo vas con el proyecto?"

"Ah… si eso… va muy bien" –Dijo incomoda-

"No sabes de que proyecto hablo verdad?"

-Sam solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras decía- "Ni idea" –Para luego sentarse a comer jamón en el sofá-

"Pues recuerda que en el proyecto estas con Freddie"

"Afff" – dijo volteando los ojos y dando a entender que no le gustaba eso de trabajar con freddie-

"Por que el "Afff"? Creí que se llevaban bien ahora"

"Pues creíste mal carly"

"Ok, si he notado que se han estado evitando un poco"

"…Claro que no" –Dijo una incómoda rubia-

"Claro que si"

Tocan la puerta y resulta ser Freddie el pasa, ve a Sam e incómodamente dice "..Emm… Ya.. Ya voy mama" para luego salir corriendo de allí

"Y entonces como explicas eso?" –Pregunto Carly señalando hacia la puerta-

"No lo se. ¿Hormonas?"

"Vamos Sam, sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa. Somos mejores amigas"

"Ok si, las cosas han estado incomodas entre nosotros pero es todo su culpa"

"Cuéntame"

"No tengo nada que contarte" – Respondió Sam un poco molesta-

"Está bien no me cuentes, es solo que no me gusta verlos así, es decir… estaban tan bien hace 2 meses cuando"

-Carly era interrumpida por la rubia que le dijo - "Hey no lo cuentes, hagamos como en la tv: Veamos hacia el horizonte y recordemos"

"Por favor sam eso no funciona"

"Claro que si, intentalo" –Ambas dirigieron su mirada a un punto especifico y empezaron a recordar-

"_Yo no lo hice" – Decía Sam siendo llevada por la maestra Briggs a la oficina del director Franklin.-_

_-Una vez dentro de dicha oficina el director le dice- "Otra vez sam?" _

"_Pero yo no lo hice" –Se defendió ella-_

"_Tu antecedente me demuestra lo contrario, lamentablemente por reincidir tendrás que ir a detención por 2 semanas" –dijo el director muy seguro-_

"_2 semanas?"_

"_Ella no fue, fui yo" – Dijo Freddie que recién había entrado a la oficina del director-_

"_En serio?" –Dijeron tanto el director como Sam, esta ultima al notar que el director franklin la miraba como preguntándose por que había dicho eso dijo- "ah claro… fuiste tu"_

"_Si, fui yo. Ella estaba a mi lado y Briggs pensó que había sido ella" –Decía Freddie mientras compartía una mirada con Sam-_

"_Bueno debido a que es tu primera falta la dejare pasar, pueden irse chicos"_

_-Tan pronto salieron de allí Sam no aguanto la duda y pregunto- "Por que te culpaste? Todos sabemos que yo lo hice"_

"_No se… Sabía que te castigarían por reincidencia, es decir, es la quinta vez que vas a la dirección por hacerle calzón chino a Gibby"_

"_Y?" _

"_Quinta vez esta semana"_

"_Y?"-Pregunto una vez mas la rubia-_

"'_¡Hoy es martes!" _

_-En eso pasa Gibby quien al ver a Sam corre- "NO HUYAS GIBBY" –Grito Sam mientras salía a perseguirlo-_

"_No te ayudare de nuevo si te atrapan" –Grito Freddie a una Sam ya muy alejada después de girar sus ojos-_

"Oh si como olvidarlo" – Dijo Spencer-

"Hola Spencer cuando llegaste?" –Pregunto Carly-

"No hace mucho, creo que a mitad del recuerdo"

"Vez que si funciona?, Mama tenia razón" –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en su rostro-

"Que paso? Por que recordaban eso?"

"Discutía con Sam sobre que ella y Freddie han estado raros últimamente y no se por que" dijo carly un poco molesta por no saberlo aun-

"Creo que los puedo ayudar"

"Si? Como?" –Pregunta Carly a la frase dicha por Spencer-

"Veras. Calceto tiene un amigo que es terapeuta familiar así que si quieren.."

-Es interrumpido por Sam que grita- "PERO EL Y YO NO SOMOS PAREJA!"

"Oh es cierto" – Dijo Spencer con… tono de Spencer, mientras sale de la sala y va a su habitación-

-Suena el teléfono de Sam, era un mensaje de texto ella se queda en silencio unos segundos antes de levantarse del sofá y decir- "Me tengo que ir"

"A donde vas? Aun ni te terminaste el jamón"

"Ah cierto" –Sam regreso y tomo el plato donde estaba el jamón y se dirigió a la puerta-

"OYE!"

"Tienes razón… olvide mi bebida" –Regresa por la bebida y se marcha-

Freddie POV

… _Y se veía tan linda. Será mi culpa? Espere demasiado y ahora era muy tarde? _

"Toc toc"

"Ya voy" –Por que conteste molesto? Ah claro es que siempre alguien tiene que interrumpirme cuando pienso en..

"Sam? Que haces aquí?"

"Claro que soy Sam. ¿Jamon?"

"No gracias. Que quieres?"

"Vengo para que me expliques por que huiste de casa de Carly cuando me viste?"

-Tranquilo Freddie solo piensa una mentira convincente y ella se la creerá-

"No hui" –Por dios mi boca me ha traicionado, si no la necesitara para besar a Sam ojala en un futuro , juro que me la cortaría-

"Claro, no huiste y yo soy vegetariana y odio la carne"

"De hecho si fueras vegetariana es obvio que odiarías la..

"Cállate, tu me entendiste!"

-Ok decirle eso fue una idiotez y la pague con ese regaño-

"Esta bien te lo explicare. Quieres pasar?"

"Ya que"

-Por que la distancia de la puerta al sofá no puede ser mas larga? Al menos así tendría mas tiempo para evitar el tema-

"Y bien? Dime"

-De una vez? Que debo hacer? Si me siento junto a ella me romperá un brazo como mínimo.. Mejor me quedo de pie-

"Fredward, hey ¿en que planeta andas?"

"lo siento. Que decías?" –Perfecto se que se viene otro insulto-

"Wow hoy estas mas tonto que de costumbre"

-Lo sabia-

"bien (largo suspiro) Sam. te seré honesto. Tu y yo nos hemos llevado mejor desde que ayude a que no te castigaran. ¿Cuándo nos empezamos a evitar?

"Cuando fuiste de viaje a San Francisco hace un mes"

"si, y eso con que coincidió?"

-No dice nada. Porque no dice nada?-

"lo diré por ti. Coincidió con la llegada de Jeff. Oye se que quizás me golpees por esto pero el te ha cambiado"

"EL NO ME HA CAMBIADO EN NADA TONTO"

"Claro que si te ha cambiado"

"Solamente estas celoso de Jeff porque no es un ñoño como tu"

-Tan pronto dijo eso se levanto furiosa del sofá yo cruce mis brazos para protegerme el rostro, si, creí que me golpearía pero no, solo se fue no sin antes dar un fuerte portazo, debo seguirla… No, no debo seguirla. ¿Como me siento ahora? Triste, un poco enojado y frustrado tanto que podría darle un fuerte golpe a la puerta y no sentirlo-

"AUCH! MI MANO!"

-Mala idea Freddie, mala idea-

**Por momentos parecio tonto y aburrido no? pronto mejorara.**

**El tercer capitulo ya esta listo lo escribí en un cuaderno y solo debo pasarlo a la pc y agregarle unos pequeños detalles probablemente lo suba hoy mismo**

**Ah el tercer capitulo se llamara "iMust be dreaming" me inspire con un video que vi con una cancion llamada asi, cuando lo suba pondre el link del video en mi profile**


	3. iMust be dreaming

**Hola a todos, si se que es el segundo capitulo que subo hoy pero es que ya lo tenia y listo y...**

**En mi profile esta el link del video (Seddie por cierto) que me inspiro a hacer este capitulo, algunas frases de las cancion son usadas aqui**

**iCarly no es mio, si lo fuera seria millonario**

-Están los chicos en una de las clases que ven los tres juntos. Sam está dormida y a su lado esta Carly mientras que Freddie está un poco alejado, al poco tiempo suena el timbre y todos salen menos ellos tres-

"Freddie ven aquí" –Le dice Carly a Freddie, este se dirigió al puesto donde estaban las chicas-

"Que pasa?"

"Podrías despertar a Sam? –Dijo carly poniendo cara de angelito-

"¿Por qué no lo haces tu? Ella está molesta conmigo"

"Solo hazlo" –Contesta Carly obligándolo mientras se levantaba de su asiento-

-Freddie se acerca a su oído y grita-

"SAAAAAAAAAMMM!"

-Sam sin ser consciente de lo que hacía por estar aun medio dormida le da un puñetazo en la cara al chico-

"AUCH! (Inserte aquí la mala palabra de su preferencia)" –Se quejo del dolor del golpe-

-Las chicas se quedan viendo a Freddie debido a la mala palabra que había dicho mientras este se cubre la nariz con una mano-

"Sam!" –Exclamo Freddie como pidiendo explicaciones-

"Fuiste tu quien me despertó" –Dijo Sam tratando de justificarse"

"Freddie quítate la mano de la nariz" –le dijo carly para ver que tenia-

-Así lo hizo y todos pudieron ver que estaba sangrando-

"Debes ir a la enfermería" –Dijo Carly preocupada-

"Yo no sabia" –Decía la rubia mientras Carly se llevaba a Freddie a la enfermería-

-Luego de un rato el chico salió de la enfermería y Carly lo esperaba afuera-

"Y bien?" –Pregunto ella-

"No es gran cosa solo debo tomarme una de estas pastillas antes de dormir para bajar la hinchazón y descansar"

"Bien, iré a clases, estoy un poco retrasada"

"Esta bien yo iré a llevar este permiso que me dieron para ausentarme por el resto del día"

"Ok chao"

"Oye sabes que me impresiono mas" –Dijo haciendo que Carly se devolviera-

"Que?"

"Que Sam no vino a ver si estaba bien"

"No se que decirte. Chao" –Dijo la chica ya que iba con prisa-

-Freddie fue a su aula, le entrego el permiso al profesor quien le dijo que podía irse y antes de retirarse se quedo mirando a Sam un rato, ella parecía ignorarlo-

-Ya en la noche antes de dormir Freddie se tomo su pastilla y se quedo dormido. En el sueño solo veía oscuridad a su alrededor de repente escucha que alguien dice su nombre, el voltea y ve a Spencer que era lo único que podía ver en tanta oscuridad-

"Spencer?"

"No soy Spencer, solo tome la forma de alguien a quien conoces"

"…. Ah y entonces quien eres?"

"Yo soy dios"

"eh di.. Dios? Como se que es cierto?" –Dijo Freddie un poco asombrado-

"Dime cualquier persona y tomare su forma"

"Emmm.. No sé.. David Archuleta"

-Dios trono sus dedos y se convirtió en David Archuleta"

"Wow es cierto"

"Claro que es cierto"

"y… que haces aquí en mi sueño? Acaso estoy alucinando por las pastillas?... Espera ¿Estoy muerto?"

"jajaja Freddie no estás alucinando y por favor no seas tonto aun te quedan 74 años de vida, el punto es que estoy aquí haciendo tiempo mientras viene tu corazón"

"74 a… mi corazón? Para que?"

"El te lo explicara, mientras viene las reglas dicen que me puedes hacer tres preguntas sobre la vida así que…."

"ahh ok… a mi me quedan 74 años pero y a Sam y a Carly?"

"A carly le quedan 71 años y a sam igual que a ti: 74"

-Freddie quedaba asombrado, ese sueño estaba siendo muy raro. Salió de su asombro un segundo e hizo la siguiente pregunta-

"Por que el destino es tan cruel?"

"jajajajajajajajajaja"

"Por que te ríes dios?"

"Porque has desperdiciado tu pregunta"

"No entiendo"

"No existe el destino freddie, es una falacia, otro invento del hombre"

"Pero si sabes que voy a morir en 74 años.. Ese no es mi destino?"

"No, veras. Como todo cartón de leche tiene su fecha de elaboración y de vencimiento ustedes también. Las personas son mis cartones de leche"

"Ok" –Respondió Freddie un poco sorprendido y confundido con los ojos totalmente abiertos-

"El destino no existe solo existen acciones y decisiones tu eliges. Como por ejemplo si para ir al colegio hay dos caminos no pasara lo mismo si tomas el camino "A" si tomas el camino "B". La gente escribe su destino con sus acciones"

"emmm.. Ah.. Y.. Yo"

"Si se que es difícil de procesar tanta información pero ya llego tu corazón y debo irme así que te contestare algo al azar: El castoraton si existe. Adiós Freddie Benson"

-De repente el cuarto totalmente oscuro se lleno de luz encandilando a Freddie quien se llevo las manos a sus ojos, luego la habitación se volvió totalmente oscura de nuevo y al abrir los ojos lo único que podía ver ahora era a el mismo parado frente a el pero este tenía muchos moretones-

"Tu… Tu eres mi corazón?"

"Si, lo soy"

"Por que los moretones?"

"Por sam"

"Por Sam?" –Pregunto Freddie un poco sorprendido-

"si"

"Por que estoy aquí?"

"Si, debemos apurarnos solo quedan dos horas antes de que despiertes a menos que tengas que ir al baño"

"Pero si voy al baño puedo regresar"

"Los sueños no continúan Freddie y menos este. Este sueño solo se tiene una vez en la vida"

"Está bien pero que hago aquí?"

"Estoy aquí para que admitas y te des cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia Samantha Puckett"

"Pero ya yo admití que me gusta"

"jajajajajajaja"

"Hey este es mi sueño, ¿Por qué todos se ríen de mi?"

"Ella no te gusta Freddie"

"A que te refieres?"

"Lo que sientes hacia Sam es más que eso. No es cariño, no es amistad, es Amor. Estas enamorado de Sam"

-Pasaron unos segundos y Freddie no contestaba a la afirmación de su corazón-

"Te comieron la lengua los ratones o que?"

"Estoy enamorado?"

"Aja y te lo demostrare, toma esto"

-Le da un control remoto a Freddie y este lo toma-

"Para que es esto?"

"Veremos escenas de tu vida. Recordemos el día en que todo empezó, presiona el 1"

-Asi lo hizo y empezaron a ver un recuerdo-

"_A veces… solo quisiera.. Salir del camino" –Decía sam en el recuerdo-_

"_si lo se yo también"_

"_Verdad?... ya sabes así dejaría de preocuparme por eso"_

"_si" –_Dice freddie seguido por una corta risa-

"_Que?"_

"_Nada, es.."_

"_Dímelo"_

"_No, es tonto"_

"_Dilo"_

"_Está bien…. Solo iba a decir…"_

"_Que deberíamos besarnos?" –_Decía la rubia de manera firme-

"… _Vas a romperme el brazo ahora verdad?"_

-Sam movió la cabeza de un lado a otro antes de decir- "No"

"_Bueno….. Deberíamos? Solo para que ambos salgamos del hoyo?"_

"_jum… Solo para salir del hoyo"_

"_Solo para salir del hoyo"_

"_Y prometes que volveremos a odiarnos después de esto"_

"_Totalmente y nunca le diremos a nadie"_

"_Nunca"_

-Silencio incomodo como por 6 segundos-

"_Bueno… acércate" –Dijo Sam-_

-Freddie solo lanzo un pequeño suspiro y se acerco a ella y se dieron un beso por 8 segundos. Luego de eso la pantalla volvió a apagarse y el corazón de freddie dijo-

"Lo recuerdas?"

"Claro que lo recuerdo. Fue mi primer beso"

"Y como se sintió?"

"Se sintió… Bien"

"Freddie yo soy tu. Sabemos que se sintió genial, excelente, sublime así que no te engañes"

"Pero….. Y cuando la bese de nuevo que?"

"si, esa fue Melanie"

"Pero no existe Melanie y tu debes saberlo porque como tu dijiste yo soy tu"

"Error. Tu cerebro no te ha dejado escucharme"

"Como es eso? No entiendo" –Dijo un Freddie muy confundido-

"Te has hecho a la idea de que esa también era Sam pero si me escucharas más a menudo sabrías que no era ella"

"por que?"

"No era la misma sensación, esa que en ti solo Sam provoca, la misma del primer beso"

-Freddie solo miro hacia abajo y no respondió-

"Oye no tenemos que seguir si no quieres" –Dijo el corazón tratando de ser comprensivo con los sentimientos del chico-

"Quiero que sigas"

"ok pero bota el control ya estas pronto a despertar y no quiero perder mucho tiempo"

-Freddie dejo caer el control remoto en la oscuridad y seguidamente pregunto-

"Por que no apareciste cuando me gustaba Carly?"

"Tu "Enamoramiento" hacia Carly era mental, siempre lo fue pero este es diferente, este si es del corazón"

"…Oye tienes razón… En todo, es decir el primer beso, esa necesidad que tengo de que aparezca, el hecho de pensar que el término "Linda" le queda muy pequeño, que es la única chica para la que tengo ojos, que su voz es el sonido mas dulce que existe para mi, en todo."

"Lo comprendiste. Sabes que hay mucho que recordar: Como aquella foto, el día que viajaste a San Francisco, cuando te llamo "Guapo""

"Eso solo lo dijo porque yo tenía tocino"

"Pero te encanto"

-Freddie sonrió un poco antes de decir-

"Oye antes de que se acabe el sueño puedo hacerte una pregunta?"

"Claro"

"Que piensas cuando me golpea?"

-El corazón de freddie ríe por un segundo antes de responderle-

"No es muy agradable eso"

"¡Cierto!"

"Pero sabemos muy bien que así sea un golpecito en el hombro o cuando te dobla un brazo o una pierna, adoramos el toque de sus manos"

"Suena un poco loco.. y cursi no crees?"

"Freddie, cuando alguien se enamora se vuelve un poco loco y un poco cursi, aunque no me gusta ese término porque no hay nada de malo en demostrar tus sentimientos"

"Oye corazón… Gracias por abrirme los ojos"

"Para eso estoy, creo que debes despertar pero antes recuerda la lección que aprendiste no te rindas con ella, que tu sentimiento es real a diferencia de cuando Carly"

"Si, ya entendí. Lo de carly era mental y lo de Sam es de corazón"

"Exacto y en la lucha entre la mente y el corazón siempre gana el corazón"

-Freddie solo asintió con la cabeza-

"Ahora para despertar solo ve a esa puerta" –Dijo el corazón señalando hacia una puerta que se abría y se iluminaba solo el exterior ya que esa habitación seguía totalmente oscura"

"Chao corazón" –Dijo Freddie mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta-

"Recuérdalo, lucha por ella chico"

-Freddie paso por la puerta y despertó, se encontró con su despertador sonando, lo apaga e inmediatamente se sienta en la cama para levantarse no sin antes decir-

"Estoy enamorado de Sam Puckett"

**Las dudas de que paso con ese dichoso viaje a san francisco o de que foto hablan en este episodio se revelaran pronto de hecho el proximo episodio se titula "The picture" tratare de subirlo entre mañana y el lunes es que aun no lo termino**

**Gracias por sus Reviews en serio :)**


	4. La venganza de Jeff

**Primero que nada quiero aclarar 3 puntos:**

**1) Pedir disculpas por el capitulo anterior de verdad no lo sabia, mis disculpas hacia ustedes y hacia esa persona pero procurare que no vuelva a pasar, cualquier cosa ustedes me avisan. gracias :)**

**2) Se que habia dicho que el siguiente capitulo se llamaria "The picture" pero debido al desarrollo de esto al escribirlo decidi cambiarlo a "La venganza de Jeff" aunque sigue teniendo la explicacion de que fotografia es**

**3) iCarly no es mio, es de Dan pero se que a el no le molesta **

**Flashback (1 mes y medio antes)**

"Todavía no lo entiendo ¿que hacemos en este tonto parque?" –Dijo Sam-

"Aun no te has dado cuenta que es una excursión de la escuela?" –Respondio Carly-

"Prefiero ignorar todo lo que tenga que ver con la escuela"

"Aparte de que has estado durmiendo todo el camino hasta acá" –Dijo Freddie haciendo burla de Sam-

"Quieres seguir viviendo? Este parque es muy grande y nunca encontrarían tu cadáver"

"Ok ok… Pero el hecho de que roncaste en el bus lo saben todos" –Dijo el chico mientras seguía caminando-

"Hasta aquí llegaste Benson!" –Dijo Sam mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo tiro al suelo-

"Sam!" –Recrimino Carly-

"Que? El se estaba burlando de mi"

"Eso no es motivo ahora levántalo y pídele disculpas a Freddie"

-Sam le estiro la mano a Freddie ayudándolo a pararse y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo lo soltó y cayó de nuevo al suelo-

"Sam!" –Volvió a decir Carly llamándole la atención-

"No se porque sigue sorprendiéndome eso" –Expreso Freddie mientras se levantaba por sus propios medios-

"Sam, Freddie podrían llevarse un poco mejor durante esta excursión?"

"No, no lo creo" –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo-

"Hey tenemos que dejar de hacer eso" –De nuevo los dos al mismo tiempo-

"Bueno ya! Paren de una vez o…"

"Ok ok ya, dile a Frediefer que se comporte como un hombre.. oh cierto el no es uno"

-Freddie miro a Sam con una cara de rabia, luego busco algo en su mochila y le dijo a ella-

"Quien me trata mal no come del jamón que traje"

"Te amo" –Dijo Sam mientras le arrebataba la bolsa llena de jamón a Freddie de las manos-

"Si, ya lo sabía"

-Carly estaba sorprendida ¿Acaso Sam había dicho que amaba a Freddie? Todas esas dudas se disiparon al instante cuando la rubia dice-

"No te emociones Fredñoño le hablaba al jamón"

"Sabes Sam a veces te comportas como una.."

"FREDDIE!" –Interrumpió Carly antes de que este dijera algo de lo cual pudiera arrepentirse-

"Solo por ese intento de insulto vas a tener una penitencia" –Dijo Sam haciendo que freddie se pusiera un poco nervioso y preguntara-

"Que clase de penitencia?"

"Vas a tener que llevarme de caballito"

"Yo no voy a llevarte de…" –No pudo seguir diciéndolo ya que Sam se había montado en su espalda-

"ou ou Sam ya bájate"

"No, esto es divertido" –Dijo ella entre risas, después de un pequeño momento la risa también invadió a Freddie. Ambos reían, Carly lo noto y aprovecho la ocasión para preservar ese momento-

"FOTO!" –Al Carly gritar eso, sus dos amigos posaron para la foto, en ella salía Sam montada sobre la espalda de Freddie ambos con una larga sonrisa en sus rostros y un fondo de arboles, con un poco de luz del sol que hacían brillar el rubio cabello de Sam, era una foto perfecta-

**Fin FlashBack**

-Temprano en la mañana Freddie se dirigió corriendo al apartamento de Carly, tocaba la puerta con mucho ánimo mientras gritaba-

"CARLY CARLY CARLY CARLY CARLY"

-Ella abrió la puerta y con un tono de molestia le pregunta-

"QUE?"

"Ya sé como hacer que Sam me hable"

"¿Y?"

"¿solo y? creí que te interesaría al menos un poco"

"Si me interesa"

"Pues no parece"

"Freddie… SON LAS 5 DE LA MAÑANA!"

"cuál es el problema?"

"HOY ES DOMINGO!"

"Oh… Entonces te lo digo ahora o.." –No pudo seguir con lo que diría porque en ese momento Carly le cerraba la puerta en la cara a lo que el solo dice-

"Ok… Te lo digo más tarde" –Se dio media vuelta para volver y observa que varios de los vecinos habían salido a ver que era el escándalo , el solo sonrió y apuro el paso a su apartamento-

-Varias horas después Freddie va al apartamento de Carly a contarle su plan, ella abre la puerta y le dice-

"Hola Freddie… Otra vez"

"Lo siento no sabía que estabas dormida"

"De nuevo: eran las 5 de la mañana. Bueno ya no importa dime.. cuál es tu plan"

"Le jugare una broma a Sam"

"Oh ya entiendo… Estás loco"

"No, no lo estoy"

"Entonces quieres ir al hospital o al cementerio?" –Dijo carly preocupada-

"No, veras hay dos cosas que Sam no soportaría que no tengan nada que ver con comida. Una es que la rete a algo y la otra es vengarse por algo que le hayan hecho"

"Oh por dios a ti te gusta Sam!" –Exclamo carly denotando sorpresa-

"Que? Claro que no"

"Escucha lo que dices. Estas dispuesto a que ella tome venganza contra ti con tal de que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra"

"Y?"

"No trates de confundirme, a ti te gusta admítelo"

"A mi no me gusta Sam!"

"Aja claro" –Respondió la chica sarcásticamente- "Y que piensas hacer?"

"Aun no lo se pero ya se me ocurrirá algo y será mejor que poner un pescado en su casillero"

"Eso solo lo hice una vez ahora olvídalo!"

"ok ok deja tu actitud, mejor me voy antes de que Sam venga"

-Freddie sale del apartamento shay y va al suyo del cual no saldría en todo el resto del día pensando en que broma le jugaría a Sam-

-Al día siguiente estaban entrando las chicas a Ridgeway dirigiéndose a sus casilleros mientras conversaban-

"… Y entonces llego mama con su nuevo novio y…"

-La corto Carly- "Nuevo novio? No te ofendas pero creo que tu madre ha salido con medio Seattle"

"Creo que tienes razón, además.." –Mientras decía esto abría su casillero y sale harina disparada directamente a la cara de Sam, ella se enfureció mucho luego vio que había una nota al final de su casillero la tomo y la leyó-

"Que dice la nota?" –Pregunto la curiosa (o chismosa, como prefieran) Carly

"Dice "Has sido víctima de Freddie Benson"

"me impresiona la calma con la que lo estas…"

"ESTAS MUERTO BENSON!" –Grito la rubia sin dejar terminar de hablar a carly y se iba corriendo a buscar a Freddie-

"Tomando" –Dijo carly entre dientes después de ver como Sam salía corriendo furiosa-

-Sam encuentra a Freddie en su casillero guardando unos libros, cuando el la ve le dice-

"Hola Sam veo que ya caíste en la broma"

-Sam solo le dio una mirada asesina que mantuvo mientras le decía calmadamente la siguiente frase- "Me vengare Benson y no te gustara, desearas no haber nacido"

"uy si que miedo" –Se atrevió a decir el chico con sarcasmo, al escuchar eso Sam hace un amague para golpearlo y el se asusta y grita-

"Gritaste como niña Fredbobo" –Decía la rubia ente risas-

"No es gracioso"

"Si, si lo es"

"Te das cuenta que es la primera conversación medianamente decente que tenemos en semanas?"

"Si" –Responde la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro al mismo instante que llega Jeff-

"Hola Sam.. Por que la cara blanca?"

"El tonto este me jugo una broma"

"Y estas molesta" –Dijo Jeff adivinando o tratando de hacerlo-

"Pues, algo" –Lo dice mirando a Freddie quien sonríe un poco- "Bueno debo volver con carly" –Sam se va y cuando ya está a cierta distancia Jeff toma a Freddie por la parte alta de su camisa y lo pega contra su casillero-

"Auch!"

"Escúchame Bensonso" –Dijo el novio de Sam con voz agresiva de hecho todo lo que dirá en esta parte será con voz agresiva-

"Bensonso? Eso fue creativo"

-lo vuelve a pegar contra su casillero-

"AUCH! ¿Que?"

"No te metas con mi chica!"

"Creo que ella puede defenderse sola"

-Jeff responde a eso dando un golpe al casillero que pasa solo a centímetros de la cara de Freddie-

"La pagaras muy caro" –Luego le da un golpe en el estomago a Freddie y se va mientras este cae al suelo quejándose del dolor-

"Au au.. Demonios! Si que tiene fuerza el desgraciado"

-El chico se levanto del suelo después de un rato y camino lentamente hacia el aula donde compartiría clases con Sam, al llegar se sentó en su asiento y fue víctima de la broma mas vieja del mundo: El cojín ruidoso, ese que al sentarse alguien sobre el emite un sonido similar a un gas, todos los presentes se burlaban de Freddie mientras Sam se reía antes de acercarse y decirle-

"Mama siempre gana" –antes de alejarse de nuevo-

-Honestamente a Freddie poco le importaba que había caído de nuevo en una de las bromas de sam, mucho menos las burlas de sus compañeros, en ese instante solo un pensamiento rodaba por su mente y ese era "Que me va a hacer Jeff?" estaba muy nervioso tanto que no presto mucha atención a la clase. Finalmente llego la hora de irse no sin antes reunirse con carly en la salida-

"Y entonces se sentó y cayó en mi broma" –Dijo Sam a Carly, mientras ambas se reían. freddie estaba nervioso mirando hacia todos los lados posibles tratando de ver si Jeff se acercaba cosa que luego paso-

"Hola chicos" –Saludo Jeff y abrazo a Sam, eso hizo que Freddie pasara del nerviosismo al enojo de todos modos sabia que el no se vengaría frente a su novia-

"Vamos a los licuados locos?" –Pregunto carly y todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluyendo a Jeff-

-ya en los licuados locos-

"Pediré otro licuado" –Dijo Sam mientras se levantaba de la silla, a lo que carly le dijo- "Espera yo voy contigo"

"Sé que estas nervioso Benson y tienes que estarlo después de todo, lo que tengo planeado no es nada lindo"

-Freddie trago saliva antes de decir- "Que piensas hacerme?"

"No te voy a develar esa sorpresa aun, pero te daré un adelanto" –Jeff tomo lo que quedaba del licuado de Freddie y se lo hecho a el en sus pantalones-

"Demonios! Eso si que esta frio"

-En lo que volvieron las chicas y Sam se animo a preguntar-

"Te hiciste en los pantalones o que?"

"No, solo se le cayó su licuado" –Dijo Jeff dándole una mirada de burla a Freddie-

"si, yo siempre de torpe no?"

"De hecho si" –Dijo Sam como si eso fuera evidente-

-Luego de salir de los licuados locos yendo a casa, Freddie sentía como todo el mundo lo miraba y se burlaban diciendo cosas como que se había hecho en sus pantalones, ya llegando Carly le pregunta a Freddie-

"Oye de verdad se te cayo tu licuado?"

"No, Jeff me lo tiro encima. Ese tipo está loco… Y me odia"

"El no te odia "

"No me hagas reír solamente no dije nada porque no quería que ahora que Sam me habla de nuevo volviera a pelearse conmigo"

-Al día siguiente todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Freddie no vio a Jeff por ningún lado por lo tanto ese día no hizo nada pero seguía tan nervioso como el día anterior-

"Hola Freddie te pasa algo?" –Dijo Carly al ver a Freddie entrando a su apartamento algo nervioso-

-Al escuchar la pregunta Freddie se derrumbo y dijo todo de manera muy rápida mientras daba vueltas por todo el apartamento sin detenerse mientras veía de un lado a otro -"Si me pasan muchas cosas Carly: Jeff quiere vengarse de mi y no sé como solo sé que no puedo comer, no he podido dormir por todo el café que he tomado pensando que Jeff va a atacarme mientras estoy durmiendo, me veo terrible y en casa se acabo el café ¿tienes café? Café café café"

"Ok Freddie estas algo hiperactivo y paranoico"

"Aun no lo entiendo carly porque no ataco hoy y acabo con todo esto por que no simplemente mejor me mata de una vez seria más fácil y no tendría que soportarlo mas porque ya estoy cansado de esto y realmente no puedo soportar un día mas sin dormir ah genial ya encontré el café gracias Carly chao carly carly carly" –Dijo de la misma manera que lo anterior-

"Ese chico tiene problemas"

.En eso salió Spencer de su habitación, se dirigió a la cocina y carly escucha un grito de su hermano que decía-

"QUIEN SE LLEVO EL CAFÉ?"

-A lo que carly solo se encogió de hombros y siguió mirando la televisión-

-Al día siguiente en el colegio, Freddie salía de clases e iba bajando las escaleras, no noto que Jeff estaba allí cerca y al pasar le puso el pie y Freddie rodo por las escaleras hasta el piso-

"Estas bien Freddie?" –Dijo Gibby que se había acercado a el mientras lo ayudaba a levantarlo-

"Si, mejor dicho no tanto" –Freddie miro a su alrededor y pudo ver en lo más alto de las escaleras a Jeff que se estaba riendo disimuladamente de el-

-La venganza de Jeff no terminaría allí al día siguiente (Jueves) después de gimnasia todos fueron a las duchas, Jeff se llevo la ropa de Freddie y lo dejo solo con una toalla, al darse cuenta lo único que dijo fue "Jeff" –Con tono de rabia, salió de allí mientras todos se burlaban de el señalándolo y riéndose incluso Sam y Carly, esta ultima trataba de disimularlo. Freddie sintió que ese pasillo era eterno y el camino a su casa fue más eterno aun-

-Esa misma tarde Freddie fue al apartamento de Carly-

"Hola Carly. ¿Esta Sam?"

"No, fue por unos licuados"

"Bien" –Dijo deprimido el chico-

"Que pasa? A parte de la humillación de hoy claro"

"Fue Jeff quien se robo mi ropa no sé como me dejo esa toalla"

"En serio? El parece buena gente"

"PUES NO LO ES!"

"bueno deberías hablar con el no crees?

"si supongo aunque dudo que funcione, bueno me voy no quiero que Sam me vea y se burle por lo de esta mañana aunque algún día lo hará"

-Freddie salió del apartamento shay y se encerró en su habitación tratando de tomar valor ya que al siguiente día iba a confrontaría a Jeff-

-El día siguiente soporto muchas burlas de sus compañeros muy pacientemente, en uno que otro momento daba una sonrisa falsa e incómoda y en otras se desesperaba pero solo les hacia la señal del dedo (**A/N:** **Ustedes saben cuál**) hasta que al fin terminaron las clases. Iba a encarar a Jeff, estaba decidido a hacerlo hasta que lo vio. Iba caminando tomado de la mano con Sam luego se detuvieron y se dieron un corto beso, Eso le dolió mucho a Freddie quien entonces se arrepintió y corrió todo el camino de la escuela a su casa, estuvo deprimido todo el día, ni siquiera fue al apartamento del frente, solo salió en la noche, escapándose de su madre, fue a ese lugar del cual tenía grandes recuerdos: La salida de emergencia, la misma en donde había dado su primer beso, solo se sentó allí a mirar esa bella vista por horas hasta que finalmente quito sus ojos del paisaje para ver esa foto que se habían tomado el y Sam hace ya mes y medio sin poder evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos-

**Eso es todo. Gracias, dejen sus Reviews con lo que quieran: Felicitaciones, criticas, amenazas de muerte (?) igual seran bien recibidas.**

**No se cuando suba el proximo capitulo, si bien ya tengo la idea de como va a ser aun no lo escribo pero hoy por hoy el proximo capitulo se llamara "San Francisco" y develare el secreto ese que he creado.**


	5. San Francisco

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus Reviews, me animan a seguir escribiendo e incluso me han dado unas ideas que mas adelante utilizare.**

**Otra cosa: Por ahora estoy subiendo un capitulo por dia, si fuera por mi seguiria asi pero aun no se si pueda porque parece que comienzo la universidad esta semana o sino la proxima, como sea igual tratare de subir al menos uno o dos por semana.**

**Por cierto anoche (Domingo 11 de septiembre) Vi iDate Sam & Freddie, alguien mas ya la vio? que les parecio? es una de las ventajas de saber ingles jaja**

**iCarly no es mio si lo fuera no estuvieran leyendo esta historia**

**FlashBack (1 mes antes)**

"Ya vámonos Sam" –Decía carly a Sam quien estaba acostada en su sofá-

"No quiero, solo quiero dormir"

"Freddie se ira de viaje y no iras a despedirlo?"

"No exageres Carly, solo se irá por 5 días"

"Es tu amigo y tienes que ir"

"Aghhhh está bien" –Dijo la rubia mientras se levantaba del sofá obligada-

**(Volveré a eso más adelante) De vuelta a hechos recientes**

-Entra Freddie al departamento de Carly y allí están ella y Sam viendo tv-

"Hola chicas"

"Hola Freddie"

"Hola chico de la toalla" –Dijo Sam riéndose recordando el incidente del capítulo pasado-

"Podrías olvidarlo? Fui víctima de una broma"

"Nadie va a olvidarlo Fredalupe"

"Por que?" –Pregunto Freddie algo asustado-

"Por que está en SplashFace"

"QUE?" –Como? Pero… Quien?"

"Jeff te grabo y lo subió hace varios días" –Dijo Sam para luego reírse a carcajadas-

"Tranquilo Freddie pronto todos se olvidaran de eso"

"Cuantas reproducciones?" –Pregunto freddie nervioso-

"La ultima vez que lo revise hace unos 20 minutos tenia mas de 1 millon de visitas" –dijo la rubia-

"Oh dios esto no es nada bueno" –Se lamento freddie-

"Y quien te hizo la broma?" –Pregunto Sam haciendo que Freddie se pusiera nervioso de nuevo-

"Emmm… me lo reservo"

"Fue una buena broma eso debo aceptarlo"

"Mejor que la tuya si, que solo fue un cojín ruidoso la broma más vieja del mundo"

"Sera vieja pero sigue siendo efectiva. Además deberías agradecerme el no haber sido más dura contigo después de lo que me hiciste"

"Bueno ya dejemos de hablar de eso y sigamos viendo la película" –Dijo Carly tratando de cambiar el tema-

-En eso entra Spencer y dice-

"Oigan ya paso la parte en la que la protagonista se muere?"

"SPENCER!" –Gritaron todos allí mientras le lanzaban los cojines-

-Al siguiente día sonó el despertador de Freddie, el lo apago y susurro-

"Por que?"

-Al llegar al colegio todos seguían con sus burlas, Freddie trataba de soportarlo pero era evidente que estaba muy molesto, tanto que tenía la cara roja. Entonces al abrir su casillero habían en su interior muchas notitas, el solo alcanzo a decir un sarcástico "Genial, esto es genial" Estando en eso se acerco Gibby-

"Hey Freddie"

"Ah hola Gib"

"Por que tan desanimado?"

-Freddie solo señalo las notas dentro de su casillero-

"Ah ya veo. ¿De que son?" –Pregunto Gibby-

"Te leo algunas: "Chico toalla :P", "Acaso tu mama se quedo sin trabajo y dejo de comprarte ropa? xD", esta solo dice "Tonto", este… es muy grosero no puedo leerlo, este dice "Siempre te recordaran por eso, idiota XP", "La próxima por que no mejor un pañal?" Quieres que siga?"

"No no, así está bien"

-Freddie estaba evidentemente molesto y le dijo a Gibby- "Te juro que la próxima persona que se me acerque y diga algo sobre…"

-Fue cortado por un chico que se acercaba llamado Luke, uno de las estrellas del equipo de baloncesto de la escuela que le dice en tono de burla-

"Hey miren quien está aquí, el chico toalla. Decidiste venir vestido hoy eh? Jajajajajaja"

"Gibby" –Dijo Freddie con un tono de extraña calma-

"Si?"

"Sostén mi mochila"

"Pero…"

-lo corto Freddie- "Solo hazlo" –Enseñando los dientes-

-Gibby tomo la mochila de Freddie quien fue y golpeo a Luke dejándolo muy mal, había pagado toda su frustración con el, lamentablemente-

"Detención!" –Fue lo primero que oyó al entrar a la oficina del director Franklin-

"QUE?"

"Realmente me caes bien Freddie y lo sabes pero golpear a otro estudiante es algo que no puedo dejar pasar"

-Freddie solo suspiro y se atrevió a preguntar-

"Cuanto tiempo?

"3 semanas a partir de hoy"

"Auch…. ¿Puedo irme ya?"

"Si. Oye estoy enterado de tu situación pero no golpees a otros chicos. Si quieres golpear algo cómprate una pera de boxeo" –Le dijo el director a Freddie-

"Sabe? Creo que lo hare. Gracias Ted" –Salió de la oficina del director y fue a clases, luego a detención, se sentó lo mas atrás posible y tuvo tiempo para pensar muchas cosas-

"_Que te vaya bien Freddie nos vemos en 5 días" –Le decía Carly en el aeropuerto, luego sonaba su pearPhone- "Oh es Dave debo contestar" –Se alejaba a atender dejándolo solo con Sam-_

"_Cuando despegas?" –Pregunto Sam-_

_-Freddie miro su reloj y le respondió- "En unos 7 minutos"_

"_5 días en los que no podre molestarte, me voy a aburrir mas" –Dijo ella seguido por una sonrisa-_

_-Freddie rio- "Si extrañare un poco que me molestes"_

"_Solo un poco?" –Ambos sonrieron y luego la chica dijo- "Oye creo que deberías abordar"_

"_Si tienes razón" –El se levanto se levanto del asiento y sam también y se abrazaron, luego de despegarse-_

"_Y a quien molestaras mientras no estoy?"_

"_Supongo que a Gibby, aun tengo mis dudas de si es o no un sirenito"_

_-Freddie solo rio un poco con su comentario antes de escuchar- "Ultima llamada para el vuelo sin escalas a San Francisco por favor abordar ya por la puerta 8"_

"_Adiós Sam" –Dijo mientras se daba la vuelta"_

"_Freddie" –Grito ella mientras corría hacia el quien se dio vuelta y al hacerlo ya tenía a Sam muy cerca de el y sin poder ni querer evitarlo ella lo beso durante unos 6 segundos que ambos sintieron como una milésima de segundo, luego de despegarse Freddie estaba sin palabras-_

"_yo…Yo..."_

_-Sam lo corto- "Anda perderás tu vuelo"_

"_Adiós Sam"_

"_Adiós Fredñoño" –Freddie solo dio media vuelta mientras iba a abordar el avión pero su mente estaba en otro lado-_

-Al volver en si ya la detención había finalizado, el solo se levanto y se fue, llegando después de un largo camino al apartamento de Carly donde también estaba Sam-

"Hola chicas" –Dijo el algo desanimado-

"Freddie Benson en detención, quien lo diría" –Dijo la rubia-

"No estoy de ánimos Puckett"

"No me importa que no estés de ánimos"

"Pobre Luke tenía ambos ojos morados y le sangraba mucho la nariz" –Dijo Carly-

"Si, que te altero tanto?"

"Véanlo ustedes mismas" –dijo el chico mientras sacaba de su mochila varias de las notas que había encontrado en su casillero"

"Pero no son tantas" –Dijo Carly tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor-

"Esa no es ni la mitad, el resto siguen en mi casillero"

"Ay dios"

"Léanlas y búrlense no me importa, iré a ver si puedo dormir un poco" –Dicho eso el chico fue a su apartamento"

"Vaya, si que está deprimido" –Dijo carly a su amiga-

"Lo sé…. Y no lo está por algo que yo le haya hecho, no es justo"

-Ante ese comentario Carly se quedo mirando a Sam quien le contesto con un- "¿Que?" –Como tratando de decir que no había dicho nada malo-

-Ya era la noche cuando freddie despertó, después de un rato despierto fue al apartamento de Carly-

"Hola Freddie"

"Hola, ¿Esta Sam?"

"No, después de reírse con las notas que nos dejaste fue a una cita con Jeff"

"Ah….. Bien" –Dijo sin nada de ánimos-

"Oye tenemos que hablar"

"Que pasa?" –Dice Freddie mientras se sentaba en el sofá al lado de Carly-

"Hay algo que debes saber…. (Suspiro) No te lo quería decir pero no me creo capaz de callarlo mas tiempo"

"Ok" –Dijo el chico con un tono de incomodidad-

"En serio te lo he ocultado por varias semanas y realmente ya no puedo más. Esto me come viva y tengo que decírtelo"

"Aja" –Otra vez con tono de incomodidad mientras se movía un poco lejos de Carly sin pararse del sofá-

"Prométeme que no reaccionaras mal con lo que te voy a decir, aunque se que probablemente si lo harás"

"Emmm… bueno eso depende de lo que me vayas a decir"

"Está bien aquí voy"

"Te escucho"

-Carly suspiro profundamente y lentamente dice-

"Freddie…. Yo… yo… yo presente a jeff y a Sam"

**Mal momento para cortarlo? es que tenia que dejarlos con la duda de cual sera la reaccion de Freddie ante esa noticia. a veces creo que soy muy duro con el en este fic pero tranquilo freddie todo tendra su gran recompensa.**

**Por un momento al final creiste que era Creddie? pues no. deja un review con lo que quieras. El proximo debo subirlo entre mañana y el miercoles, mientras tanto seguire leyendo historias. Chao **


	6. Yo plante la semilla de la duda

**No me tarde mucho solo dos dias, quizas no lo crean hice este capitulo 3 veces y esta fue la version que mas me convencio aunque creo que no es precisamente una genialidad pero creo que es aceptable. Incluso termine el capitulo 7 antes que este.**

**Comienzo a clases el proximo lunes por cierto hay una compañera de clases que se parece a Jennette McCurdy, es en serio, solamente de rostro. No se simplemente quise decirlo :)**

**iCarly no me pertenece por lo tanto yo no soy Dan y eso me pone triste :( **

"Freddie…. Yo… yo… yo presente a jeff y a Sam"

-Freddie abrió bien los ojos y no decía nada-

"Freddie estas bien?" –Pregunto Carly con preocupación-

"QUE TU HICISTE QUE?" –Grito Freddie mientras se levantaba y empezaba a dar vueltas por todo el apartamento-

"No me grites, yo no sabía que era un psicópata. De todos modos por que te importa tanto si según tu, Sam no te gusta"

"Emmm… NO ES ESO CARLY, ES QUE TU LE ABRISTE LA PUERTA DE NUESTRAS VIDAS A ESE IDIOTA!"

"… No entiendo"

"Jeff era un desconocido para los 3 y ahora sabes quién es? ES EL TIPO QUE HACE QUE ODIE MI VIDA!"

"Pero…. Yo no sabía que se enamorarían"

"NO DIGAS ESO!"

"Que?"

"El no la quiere y lo probare y en el fondo se que ella tampoco lo quiere a el" –Dijo molesto Freddie pero esta vez sin gritar-

"Ven Freddie siéntate"

-Freddie suspiro profundamente y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, hubo un silencio de unos 10 segundos hasta que el se atrevió a preguntar muy calmado-

"Como sucedió?"

"Es una larga…"

-Freddie la corta- "¿QUE COMO SUCEDIÓ?"

"Está bien, está bien (suspiro) Como sabes Jeff venia desde hace 3 meses mostrando interés hacia Sam"

"Aja"

"Y ella siempre le decía cosas como 'Piérdete' o 'Ya cállate, me aburriste' o un clásico de Sam 'Te gusta vivir?'"

"Claro. Podrías ir al punto?"

"Recuerdas que hace un mes yo salía con este chico Dave no?"

"Si, lo recuerdo"

"Bueno una noche estábamos cenando en un restaurante conversando normalmente"

"_Y entonces se ahogo JAJAJAJAJA" –Decía Dave casi atragantándose de la risa-_

"_Si, ya he visto celebridades bajo el agua antes"_

"_Por cierto y cambiando el tema…. Estas hermosa"_

"_Awww gracias. Tu estas…. Bien"_

_-Dave solo rio un poco antes de decir- "Oye tengo un amigo que le gusta tu amiga Sam"_

"_En serio" –Dije yo sin poderlo creer y sin saber que se trataba de Jeff-_

"_Si"_

"_Es raro porque…. Pues a Sam usualmente le tienen miedo"_

"_Lo sé… Yo también le temo un poco"_

_-Yo reí con su comentario y luego el pregunto-_

"_Bueno… crees que podríamos tener una cita doble?"_

"_Uh… No sé. Dudo que Sam acepte ir"_

"_Solo inténtalo, sino no pasa nada"_

"_Está bien, lo intentare"_

-Freddie interrumpe la historia de Carly para decirle-

"Esto nos lleva a algún lado?"

"Quien cuenta la historia tú o yo?

"Ay que irritante eres a veces Carly"

"Oye! Bueno continúo. Al llegar a casa, estaba Sam viendo Tv mientras comía un poco de tocino"

"_Hola Sam ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Que no es evidente?"_

_-yo solo reí antes de preguntarle- "Que veías?"_

"_Nah una MUY MALA película de zombies que me genero una duda"_

"_Cual?"_

"_Si tu, Spencer, Freddie y yo estuviéramos a punto de ser devorados por zombies, ¿a quien de nosotros crees que se comerían primero?"_

"_Déjame ver… Creo que a Spencer porque no es muy atlético ¿y tu a quien crees?_

"_Yo no creo, yo estoy segura que a Freddie"_

"_Por que a Freddie?"_

"_Yo lo empujaría hacia los zombies"_

_-Al ella decir eso yo solo me la quede viendo feo pero ella igual después de unos segundos dijo-_

"_incluso me quedaría a ver y me reiría mientras se comen su cerebro" –dijo ella con la mayor naturalidad del mundo-_

-Freddie vuelve a interrumpir la historia de Carly-

"Hey! En que sentido eso es relevante?"

"No se pero… creí que querrías saberlo"

"CARLY!"

"Esta bien no te alteres. Bueno ya en el aeropuerto íbamos a despedirte, recuerdas que te dije"

"_Que te vaya bien Freddie nos vemos en 5 días" – luego sonó mi pearPhone y dije-_

"_Oh es Dave debo contestar" –Y me alejaba? Bueno conteste y-_

"_Hola Dave"_

"_Hola Carly… eh escucha, mi amigo dijo que para mañana en la noche sería perfecto"_

"_A dónde iremos?"_

"_A uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la ciudad, creo que no debo decirte que deben ir vestidas elegantemente"_

"_Claro, ¿pasaran por nosotras a mi apartamento?"_

"_Si, luego te aviso a qué hora y.. Ya hablaste con ella?"_

"_No aun no, se lo diré mas tarde"_

-Freddie volvía a interrumpir-

"Me aburroooo"

"Wow… Tanto andar con Sam hizo que se te pegaran malos hábitos"

"Si si como sea sigue con tu historia yo iré por un poco de jamón" –Freddie se levanto y fue a la nevera mientras Carly lo miraba sorprendida a lo que el cuando regresa ya con su plato repleto de jamón le dice-

"Que?" –Como sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo-

"Nada" –Responde Carly aun asombrada de lo que acababa de pasar- "En fin después de casi rogarle a Sam para que fuera a la cita, finalmente acepto"

-Freddie con la boca llena de jamón- "Utilizaste el viejo truco de decir 'por favor, por mi' mientras pones cara de cachorrito?"

"Exacto y me preocupa que ya todos lo sepan"

"Si deberías cambiar de estrategia"

"Y entonces empezó el dilema numero dos: Convencer a Sam de usar un vestido"

"_Que no voy a usar un tonto vestido!"_

"_Es un restaurant elegante Sam, debes hacerlo"_

"_Elegante? Aghhh odio eso ¿Entonces para que quiero ir?"_

_-Yo solo reí y le dije con un tono muy calmado- "Escucha, se que no es tu naturaleza esto de ponerte vestidos o ir a citas a ciegas pero ¿quien sabe? Quizás este chico resulte bien para ti"_

_-Ella se quedo pensativa unos segundos antes de decir- "Ummm no, que mas hay?"_

_-Así que le dije algo que se que haría que sus ojos brillaran- "Dicen que tienen el mejor jamón de la ciudad"_

"_Por que te quedas ahí parada? tenemos que ir a buscar un vestido para mi"_

"_Sabía que te convencería"_

"_No te confundas Carls lo hago solamente por el jamón"_

-Freddie dijo con la boca llena de jamón otra vez-

"jajaja Esa es la Sam que todos amamos"

"Si…. ¿Espera Que?"

"¿Que de que?

"La Sam que todos amamos? Amas a Sam?"

"Emmm… Es solo una expresión no hagas un drama de eso, solo dime que paso en la cita. Mama va a cocinar pollo frito para cenar y no me lo perderé por nada del mundo"

"Freddie… ¿Por que estas tomando los hábitos alimenticios de Sam?"

"Ahora resulta que es un crimen que me guste el jamón y el pollo frito"

"Bueno continuo. Al llegar al restaurante no pudimos evitar notar una cosa, ese lugar era sencillamente genial e indescriptible"

"Como era?"

"Ya te dije que indescriptible!"

"Aghhh"

"Pues Sam no parecía estar disfrutando de la compañía pero si de la comida, EN SERIO disfrutaba la comida pero evidentemente este chico Jeff no es tonto, parecía que la hubiera estado estudiando durante un largo tiempo y empezó a hablar de cosas que tenían en común como… El gusto por los grasitos o el amor por el jamón, incluso alago su trabajo en iCarly y hasta dijo que su parte favorita era y cito 'Cuando le haces bromas al tecnicucho', luego de más o menos media hora incluso reían juntos y Dave y Yo ni hablábamos, solo observábamos todo eso"

"En pocas palabras no le caía bien, tuvieron una conversación de cosas que a ella le gustan y de repente le agrado?"

"Si, no solo fue eso Freddie, el realmente es carismático y sabe ganarse a las personas y le compro una rosa"

"Una rosa? No se supone que a ella no le gustan ese tipo de cosas 'cursis' según ella?"

"Yo también creía eso pero ella solo dijo muy contenta 'Gracias es… es la primera vez que me regalan una rosa'"

"Oh por favor! Eso no puede ser cierto"

"Lo es, los días siguientes el siguió hablando con ella por chat y por mensajes de texto y.."

-Freddie la corta- "Ok ya oí suficiente, debo irme de aquí"

-Freddie salió rápidamente por la puerta dejando a Carly con la palabra en la boca e iba a entrar a su apartamento pero… no pudo, quizás su corazón le hablaba de nuevo y esta vez le decía 'Ve a buscarla' y eso fue lo que hizo. Salió corriendo de allí y fue lo más rápido que pudo a casa de Sam, toco a la puerta y esperando a que abriera empezó a pensar-

"_Que hago aquí? Que voy a hacer ahora? No puedo simplemente decir 'Hola Sam creo que debes dejar a tu novio y andar conmigo. Eso es absurdo, no puedo hacer eso y si lo hago terminare herido y no quiero terminar sin un brazo o una pierna o sin dientes, mejor me voy… Me iré-_

-Freddie se dio media vuelta pero ya era muy tarde, ya Sam estaba abriendo la puerta-

"Fredraro? Que haces aquí?"

"emmm… Ahh si… Me equivoque de casa" –Dijo nervioso y sonando poco convincente-

"No me sorprendería que tu estupidez alcanzara un nivel más alto pero no te lo creo"

-Freddie suspiro para luego decir- "Tengo que..."

"¿Tienes que que?"

-La mente de freddie estaba en blanco y no solo eso, los nervios lo estaban traicionando una vez mas-

"Tengo que…"

-Sam lo miro expectante y el decidió hacer un movimiento muy arriesgado, DEMASIADO arriesgado, se acerco rápidamente a Sam y la beso de manera muy tierna, ella no opuso resistencia… al principio pero luego como que se dio cuenta de que estaba besando a Freddie cosa que quizás no le molestaba TANTO pero ella tenía novio así que luego de unos 4 o tal vez 5 segundos se separo de el, ella solo le dio una fuerte cachetada tanto que casi se podía ver la palma de la rubia en la cara del chico, entro rápidamente a su casa y sin decirle una palabra a Freddie quien se sentía mal pero a la vez tan bien. Mal porque ahora suponía que ella se molestaría con el de nuevo pero bien porque había probado esos labios tan dulces nuevamente. Se dio media vuelta y se dirigió lentamente a su casa pensando en ese beso y en las consecuencias que podría traer, el no lo sabía en ese momento pero había creado una duda en Sam, la duda de 'si debía seguir con Jeff o intentar algo desde cero con Freddie'-

-Sam estaba en su habitación acostada en su cama sola con sus pensamientos tenía una gran confusión encima. Por una parte estaba Jeff que no la trataba mal, la trataba bien pero… ¿Realmente estaba enamorada de el? Por otro lado estaba Freddie el chico al que ella siempre molestaba y maltrataba pero que por alguna extraña razón seguía allí, seguía allí con ella pero… ¿Qué veía el en ella? La chica totalmente opuesta a Carly de la que pensaba que el estaba locamente enamorado y la pregunta más importante ¿Ella realmente sentía algo por Fredward Benson? Ese beso se había sentido muy bien, era especial al igual que los anteriores con el y ciertamente diferente a los de Jeff-

-Suena el teléfono de Sam y era un mensaje de el, de Freddie de… '¿su Freddie?' pensó ella-

"_Discúlpame Sam… No debí hacerlo. Debí haber respetado un poco tu relación, si no quieres hablarme está bien pero solo quiero que sepas que lo siento"_

-A Sam se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, algo extraño para ella, luego de unos 3 minutos se dedico a responder el mensaje pero no sabía como responderle ya que estaba pensando mucho en lo ocurrido y en sus sentimientos que a pesar que no los dejara salir muy a menudo, los tenia y eran muy fuertes. Así que solamente le respondió-

"_No estoy molesta"_

-Freddie solo sonrió un poco aliviado por lo que acababa de leer y pensó que quizás había sembrado la semilla de la duda en Sam-

**¿Que tal? malo, bueno, regular? ustedes dicen.**

**El septimo capitulo ya esta listo pero tengo la duda de si subirlo ahorita o mañana. Desde el proximo capitulo habra un nuevo personaje y como soy muy flojo como para describirlo les dire quien sera ese nuevo personaje en mi profile.**

**Nos vemos, tengo que seguir leyendo :)**


	7. iCan't Take it anymore

**Miles de gracias por sus Reviews. El capitulo anterior yo pensaba que era muy regular hacia malo pero leyendo sus reviews me hicieron saber que les gusto y eso me alegra :)**

**Recuerden que dije que habria un nuevo personaje a partir de este capitulo, su nombre sera Matt y en mi profile pueden ver a quien elegi para que fuera (en parte porque soy muy flojo para describirlo jaja)**

**iCarly no es mio solo algunos personajes como Jeff y Matt y el rumbo de esta historia pero de alli mas nada.**

-Habían pasado 3 días desde que Freddie había besado a Sam y no habían vuelto a hablar de eso, ella aun no estaba muy segura de que hacer-

-Salía Freddie del AV Club junto con su amigo Matt y pasan por los casilleros de las chicas-

"Hola chicas" –Dijo Freddie haciendo que ellas voltearan y lo saludaran-

"Hola Freddie"

"Hola Fredduccini"

"El es mi amigo Matt, es nuevo aquí. Matt ellas son Carly y Sam"

"Hola" –Dicen Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo, carly lo dice con con voz de niña enamorada y con la mirada perdida en los ojos del chico y Sam lo dice como si le diera igual-

"Y de donde se conocen?" –Pregunto Carly sin despegar la mirada de Matt-

"Vamos al AV Club juntos"

-Sam mira de arriba abajo a Matt y luego dice "Ñoño"

"No le hagas caso, ella siempre es así"

"Pues yo creo que es genial que seas parte del AV Club… es interesante"

"En serio?" –Dijo Matt como sin poderlo creer-

-Mientras Sam y Freddie se dan una mirada de confusión por lo que estaba pasando frente a ellos-

"Y dime Matt… a que clase vas ahora?"

"Voy a… Matemáticas"

"Ah que coincidencia yo también. Vamos para el aula" –Dice Carly muy emocionada tomándolo de un brazo y llevándoselo-

"Te sigo, oye Freddie nos vemos en la salida"

"Seguro"

-Carly y Matt se van y quedan solos allí Sam y Freddie-

"No se de verdad que le pasa a Carly, no puede ver a un chico medianamente guapo porque se atonta"

"Lo se"

"Contigo nunca se atonto, que curioso"

"Curioso por que?" –Pregunto freddie mientras arqueaba una ceja-

"Eso significa que no eres guapo" –Dijo la rubia entre una corta risa-

"… Ya cállate Puckett"

-En eso llega Jeff-

"Hola Sammy" –Dice Jeff mientras la abraza- "Fredward"

"Por que a el si lo dejas que te diga Sammy y a mi no?"

"Ah pues porque el es mi novio Dahhh. Oye Benson nos vemos en biología en un rato, tengo que ir a comer algo" –Sam se va dejando solos a Jeff y a Freddie-

"Debo decir que estoy un poco decepcionado de ti Benson"

"por que?"

"Pensé que al menos intentarías devolverme el golpe pero… ya veo que solo eres un cobarde"

-Freddie le da una risa falsa- "Pues sabes que? No me interesa lo que pienses tu… y SI TE DEVOLVERE EL GOLPE"

"Uyyy si que miedo" –Obvio sarcasmo de parte de Jeff, de pronto volvió Sam comiéndose un sándwich y pregunta-

"Miedo de que?"

"Ah si… emmm… miedo de…."

"Miedo de que Jeff?" -Volvió a preguntar la rubia-

"Ok Sammy te seré honesto"

"Por primera vez" –Dijo Freddie volteando los ojos-

"Cállate esto es privado!... Benson y yo no nos llevamos tan bien"

"Que tan mal se llevan?" –Pregunto ella-

"Digamos que no podemos vernos sin empezar a gritarnos cosas" –Dijo el novio de Sam-

-A lo que freddie respondió sarcásticamente con- "Si claro digamos que solo eso"

"Basta!... Jeff, Freddie es un tonto"

"PERDON?" –Exclamo Freddie"

"Tiene razón ahora cállate"

"Pero igual es mi…. ¿Amigo? Si, es mi amigo así que traten de llevarse bien"

"Está bien, lo intentare" –Asintió Jeff- "Oye como conseguiste tan rápido ese sándwich?"

"Ah.. Se lo quite a Gibby"

-Pasa Gibby justo por el frente y le dice a Sam- "Al menos pudiste decir por favor" –Mientras se alejaba a lo que la rubia solo le contesto-

"Al menos pudiste ponerle algo de jamon ¿no?"

-Mientras tanto con Matt y Carly, están sentados en sus asientos conversando mientras esperan al profesor-

"Y alguna vez has visto iCarly?"

"Claro que si, lo adoro. Siento que estoy sentado junto a una celebridad" –Dijo Matt-

"En cierto modo si jajajaj"

"También eres graciosa en persona, es bueno saber que no es solo por el libreto"

"jajajaa oh Matt"

-En un receso estaba Freddie en su casillero sacando unos libros que necesitaría en la siguiente clase cuando se acerca Jeff (Recuerden que sus casilleros están casi juntos)-

"Oye Freddie… He estado pensando y… quizás solo quizás.. Sam tiene razón y debo llevarme mejor contigo"

"No, no tienes que e igual yo no quiero"

"Vamos! Sam me lo pidió y yo estoy dispuesto a hacerlo"

"Tu no entiendes Jeff, no entiendes nada" –Dijo Freddie cerrando fuertemente su casillero-

"Hey espera… (Suspiro) Sam se molestara por esto pero tómalo como una especie de ofrenda de paz" –Saca un chocolate de su bolsillo y trata de dárselo a freddie-

-Quien sarcásticamente responde- "Oh si un chocolate, ya todo está bien"

"Oye Benson estoy tratando de ser amable contigo ¿si? Así que acéptalo o volvemos a la guerra y será el doble de mala que la pasada"

-Los pensamientos de Freddie eran muy confusos por un lado si seguía la guerra quizás Sam los descubriría y generaría conflicto entre ella y Jeff a costa de su dolor físico y emocional pero valdría la pena, por otro lado si aceptaba esa 'ofrenda de paz' podría acercarse mas a Jeff y así intentar destruir su relación desde adentro-

"Y bien?" –Pregunto Jeff-

"Dame eso" –Tomo el chocolate y se lo comió- "Por cierto por que dijiste que Sam se molestaría si me dabas el chocolate?"

"Porque sencillamente ella AMA esos chocolates"

-Saliendo de clases Matt esperaba afuera del colegio a Freddie (Recuerden que habían quedado en verse a la salida) Pero nada que aparecía, hasta que después de un rato salió todo sudado-

"Que te paso amigo? Te estaba esperando por un largo rato"

"Sabes?... Odio mas a ese Jeff ahora"

"Por que? Que te hizo?"

"Me dio un chocolate que evidentemente estaba pasado pero como por años!"

"Y como lo… iugh" –Dijo denotando asco-

"Si, lo se. Ese desgraciado quiere matarme"

"Oye Freddie si fuiste un poco estúpido"

"En que sentido?"

"Una persona que te odia no aparece de un momento a otro y te brinda algo sin tener un plan oculto, fuiste muy ingenuo"

"Tienes razón, tengo que vengarme"

"Bueno yo nunca dije que tenias que.."

-Es cortado por Freddie- "Y tu me ayudaras"

"Oh genial no llevo ni una semana aquí y ya estoy tramando venganzas"

-Decidieron ir a los licuados locos a hablar sobre su pequeña venganza y que era lo que harían si es que terminarían haciendo algo-

"Freddie, por que te importa tanto lo de este tipo Jeff?"

"(Suspiro) Matt… Sera la primera vez que le diga esto a alguien así que no debes comentarlo frente a nadie más que yo"

"Ok, que es lo que pasa?"

"Recuerdas a Sam? La rubia?"

"Claro Carly me hablo mucho de ella… MUCHO"

-Freddie rio un poco y luego con calma y con un tono de voz no muy alto dice-

"Estoy enamorado de ella"

-Matt se sorprendió, se notaba por los abiertos que quedaron sus ojos después de esa noticia-

"Pero… como? Es decir, siempre te hace bromas en iCarly y por lo que me han contado ustedes nunca se han llevado muy bien que digamos"

"Lo se, llámame loco pero… es así, me enamore de ella"

"Pero por que me lo dices a mi y no a Carly?"

"Veras… Carly, Sam y yo prometimos que no nos guardaríamos secretos entre nosotros, lo se es una tontería pero en su momento pareció lo adecuado. El punto es que si le digo a Carly que estoy enamorado de Sam, ella sentiría que tiene que decírselo"

"Sabes? Ahora si que quiero ayudarte a vengarte de ese tipo"

"Asi se habla! Manos a la obra"

-Varias horas después, ya los chicos iban por su sexto licuado-

"Bien Matt dime las ideas que llevamos hasta ahora"

"Esta bien" –Toma una hoja y empieza a leer- "Ideas para vengarnos de Jeff…"

"Continua"

"Es todo"

"Que? Como que es todo?"

"Lo es. ¿Y si simplemente lo golpeas?"

"No ya estoy en…. DEMONIOS! Olvide ir a detención"

"Freddie sinceramente… Si te gusta esta chica tienes que demostrárselo a ella no tratar de vengarte de su novio"

"...Quizás tengas razón… iré a buscarla" –Freddie salió corriendo de licuados locos dejando a Matt allí que grita-

"Oye Freddie no pagaste tus…" –Deja de hablar al darse cuenta que ya está muy lejos como para oírlo-

-Por su parte Freddie supuso que Sam estaría en el apartamento de Carly así que fue allí lo más rápido que pudo, cuando llego ni toco la puerta solamente la abrió y dijo-

"Sam tengo queeeeeee.. hace Jeff aquí?" -Estirando la 'e' porque obviamente no esperaba que Jeff estuviera alli-

"Te molesta que estemos aquí Fredalupe?"

"Emmm… No, por TI no me molesta"

"Veo que se llevan mejor" –Dijo Carly con sarcasmo-

"No es mi culpa yo realmente lo intente pero el no quiere creerme" –Dijo Jeff muy cínicamente-

-Freddie al oír eso sintió que la sangre le hervía, estaba demasiado molesto pero estaba Sam allí y no quería meterse en problemas con ella es decir, era casi un milagro que el siguiera entero después de besarla-

"Oye Sam podrías acompañarme un rato a mi cuarto quiero hablarte de algo"

"No podría ser aquí?"

"Ahora!" –Insistio Carly-

"Aghhh bueno" –Dijo la rubia mientras volteaba los ojos para luego decir "ya vuelvo"

-Se quedaron solos Jeff y Freddie-

"Como te atreviste a decir eso? Me causaste una ida al baño de media hora!" –Grito Freddie pero no tan alto para que no se escuchara en el segundo piso-

"Tengo que quedar bien frente a Sammy" –Jeff se levanto y se acerco a Freddie que estaba parado por donde está la computadora y le dijo amenazantemente-

"Yo sé lo que pasa Benson, tu quieres robarme a Sam pero eso es imposible, solo mírate, mira tus gustos: Computadoras y esa clase de tonterías que a ella no le interesan, además sale conmigo y una vez que sales con Jeff Francis solo puedes buscar mejorar que eso es imposible si es contigo"

-Freddie estaba muy molesto, apretaba los puños, en ese momento lo que salió de su boca fue una provocación, se rio un poco y luego dijo "Tu apellido es Francis?" para luego volver a reír-

-Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Carly al mismo tiempo que lo anterior-

"Dime Carls"

"Que ibas a decirme antes de que llegara Jeff?"

"… No iba a decirte nada"

"Claro que si, dímelo ya"

"Por que a veces tienes que ser tan pesada Carly Shay?"

-Sam se quedo en silencio unos segundos, miro de un lado a otro sin mover su cabeza y largo un suspiro-

"Estoy…. Estoy pensando en terminar con Jeff"

"En serio?" –Dijo entusiasmada lo cual al notar como su amiga la miraba volvió a decir- "En serio?" esta vez con un tono de seriedad-

"Si… Es, no se… Creo que me gusta otro chico"

"Pero ya tomaste la decisión de dejarlo o aun no?"

"Aun no, el no es un mal chico pero... No siento lo mismo cuando lo beso a el que lo que he sentido cuando he besado a…." –Sam se dio cuenta a tiempo y cambio lo que iba a decir por "… al otro chico"

"Y ese otro chico tiene nombre?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Acaso importa? y si ese otro chico ni se imagina ni quiera andar conmigo y yo solo soy un capricho para el?. (Suspiro) He pensado mucho sobre eso los últimos días, he dormido…. Mucho y he comido… mucho también, ¡pero pienso mucho en eso!… y sabes que no me gusta pensar mas de lo necesario"

-Carly rio- "Por un segundo pensé que dirías que no podías dormir ni comer"

"Por favor Carly estás hablando de mama" –Dijo mientras se señalaba-

"Oye Sam puedo preguntarte una última cosa?"

"Claro"

"Que crees que te detiene para terminar con el?"

"…Me detiene que no me ha dado una razón por la cual terminarlo pero ya creo que no podre soportarlo mucho más tiempo"

"Te entiendo" –Dijo Carly mientras abrazaba a su amiga-

"Carly"

"Dime Sam"

"Me asfixias"

-Carly la suelta-

"Podríamos volver abajo? Es que ya me dio hambre de nuevo"

-Carly solo rio y dijo- "Vayamos"

-De vuelta con Freddie y Jeff-

"Algún problema con mi apellido?" –dijo Jeff en tono amenazante-

"No, ningún problema… si fueras una mujer"

"Te diré una última cosa BENSON, Nunca lograras vengarte de mi porque siempre estoy un paso por delante de ti, NUNCA LO LOGRARAS!" –Dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Freddie-

-Freddie seguía sintiendo mucha rabia, ya hasta estaba apretando los dientes, tomo valor y dijo-

"Oye Francis"

-Jeff volteo y Freddie se acerco a el-

–toda su rabia estaba allí, había recordado todas las humillaciones que recibió por culpa de el y no se explicaba como una chica como Sam andaba con un patán como ese, en ese momento recordó las palabras de su nuevo amigo Matt '¿_Y si simplemente lo golpeas?_'. Lleno de coraje y ya frente a ese chico, el chico que tenía la culpa de todas sus recientes desgracias y al cual odiaba. Ya frente a el solo dijo estas palabras-

"No quiero lograrlo…. Solo quiero a Sam" –Para luego manifestarle su rabia de manera atípica para el mismo. Freddie Benson era un muchacho tranquilo, no se metía en tantos problemas ni era muy agresivo pero todo, TODO tiene su límite y el no lo soportaba mas, no soportaba que día tras día le jugara una nueva broma que se traducía en burlas por parte de todos o la mayoría al menos, de los estudiantes de Ridgeway, no soportaba mas la rabia que sentía porque gracias a EL le habían dado detención en un ataque a alguien inocente quizás pero que solo paso por la broma que EL le había jugado pero lo que más le dolía, lo que más odiaba y lo que menos podía soportar era que le pasara por el frente tomando de la mano a la chica que el quería para si. Así que Freddie Benson pensó con su mente, con su corazón, con su cuerpo y con su alma una sola cosa: 'Ya basta, ya no te aguantare más'. Y le dio a Jeff Francis el golpe más fuerte que hubiera recibido en su vida-

"Auch au au au" –Se quejaba del dolor por el golpe que había recibido en el rostro de parte de Freddie Benson a quien veía antes de eso como alguien inofensivo-

-Freddie se acerco aun mas y le susurro al oído algo que había aprendido de Samantha puckett de SU Samantha Puckett. Le dijo-

"Papa también juega a ganar" –Y se fue a su apartamento-

-Jeff oyó que venían bajando por las escaleras las chicas así que se quito las manos de su rostro y trato de aguantar el dolor-

"Y Freddo?"

"Ah… si, tenía que hacer sus estupideces tecnológicas sabes cómo es el" –Eso lo dijo por fuera ya que por dentro no se sentía bien, es decir lo había golpeado un ñoño a su manera de ver las cosas, pero el no iba a dejar que eso se quedara allí, el iba a buscar mientras fuera posible las maneras de destruir a Freddie Benson y pensaba-

"_Ganaste esta Benson pero yo tengo una ventaja, soy el novio de Sam y puedo hacer que ella te odie y en caso de no lograrlo al menos puedo hacerte sentir miserable al fin y al cabo yo TENGO lo que tu mas quieres… A Samantha"_

**Y que les parecio?**

**El próximo capitulo ya lo estoy escribiendo y ya tengo planeado los proximos 3, es que como vuelvo a clases el lunes quiero aprovechar estos dias. Sera un capitulo doble (Hasta ahora) pero no les pondre "x nombre Parte 1" ni "x nombre Parte 2" se llamaran de diferentes maneras pero les puedo adelantar que... Esperen se esta cortando...**


	8. Yo perdi?

**Hola, se que dije que lo subiria ayer pero no quise hacerlo sin tener lista la segunda parte.**

**Gracias por sus reviews.**

**Recuerdan que dije que este capitulo tendria 2 partes? pues tal parece que tendra 3 partes.**

**Hoy se estrena "iCan't take it" asi que les agradeceria un mundo si cuando la vean me dejen un review con el link o algo. por favor, por mi. Jajajajaja-**

**iCarly no me pertenece ni me pertenecera y me lamento por eso todos los dias :( **

-Estaba Sam viendo tv en el apartamento Shay cuando entra carly-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" –Gritaba Carly de la emoción-

"Que pasa carls? Quieres dejarme sorda o que?"

"LO HIZO! LO HIZO!" –Dando saltitos de la emoción-

"Quien hizo que?"

"NO PUEDO CREERLO AHHHHH!"

"Ok ya! Vas a decirme o no?"

"MATT ME INVITO AL BAILE!"

"ah ¿solo eso?"

"Como que 'solo eso'?"

"Solo digo que…"

-Sam deja de hablar porque Freddie entra en el apartamento-

"Hola chicas"

"Hola Freddie"

"Fredweird"

"Venía a ver por que eran los gritos"

"Matt me invito al baile!"

"Ahh que sorprenden.. ya lo sabía"

"Que? Como lo sabías?"

"El me dijo que lo haría"

"Ummm… bueno pero… Fue tan romántico, pareció sacado de una película"

"Si? Como fue?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"Te lo contare, estábamos en los licuados locos cuando Matt me dijo"

"_Que buen licuado"_

"_Lo sé"_

"_Oye… quieres ir conmigo al baile?"_

"_Oh dios, claro!"_

-Sam y Freddie se miran extrañados-

"Para ti… Eso es romántico?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"… Debieron estar ahí. Y tu Freddie con quien iras?"

"Yo no voy a ir"

Antes de que Carly le dijera algo Sam se adelanta y le pregunta en tono de burla-

"Acaso tu mamita no te deja ir?"

"Para tu información mi mama está de viaje visitando a mi prima Stephanie, además ya no me sobreprotege tanto"

"Aun te da baños antipiojos?" –Pregunta la rubia-

"NO!"

-Sam se queda mirando a Freddie quien dice luego-

"Ahora hace que me los de yo mismo"

-Las dos chicas ríen y luego Carly le pregunta a Freddie-

"Por que no iras? No invitaste a nadie y nadie te invito a ti?"

"Si, me invitaron dos chicas pero… No la persona que quería que lo hiciera"

-Dijo Freddie mientras le daba una mirada disimulada a Sam quien volteo hacia la Tv-

"Y entonces por que no la invitaste tu?" –Pregunto la menor de los Shay-

"Porque es seguro que dirá que no y en caso de aceptar, alguien la obligaría a no ir conmigo"

-Sam esta vez le contesta-

"Pues quizás esa persona está confundida"

"Ah si? Pues quizás no se da cuenta de que a mi realmente me importa!"

"Quizás ella crea que eres un tonto!"

"BUENO YA BASTA!" –Grito Carly haciendo que sus dos amigos dejaran de discutir y luego pregunto-

"Sam tu conoces a esta chica?"

"Emmm… No"

"Sam! No te creo dime quien…" –Suena el pearPhone de Carly- "Ahhh es Matt!" –y se va al segundo piso-

-Freddie se acerca y se sienta en el sofá junto a Sam y le habla-

"Oye Sam… tu iras?"

"No quería pero Jeff me insistió mucho"

"Sabes… Yo nunca te obligaría a hacer algo que tu no quisieras"

-Sam sonrió un poco para luego preguntarle-

"Realmente no iras al baile?"

"No iré… es… Muy deprimente"

"Por que no aceptaste a ninguna de esas chicas que te invito?"

-Freddie se levanta del sofá y camina hacia la puerta, la abre y antes de cerrarla le responde-

"Porque ninguna de ellas eres tu"

-Freddie se va y Sam piensa-

"… _Realmente fueron unas bonitas palabras... Si tan solo alguien me dijera que es lo que tengo que hacer, ¿dónde está ese ángel de la guarda del que todo el mundo habla? … Espera ¿Qué pasa Sam? Tu no eres así. Estúpido Benson que me pone sentimental, aunque… ¿Cuando Jeff me ha puesto sentimental? Ventaja para Benson"_

-Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por Spencer que entra al apartamento con muchas bolsas de supermercado encima-

"Me ayudarías?" –Pregunto Spencer a lo que Sam responde-

"Claro… CARLY VEN A AYUDAR A SPENCER CON LAS BOLSAS!"

"ESTOY HABLANDO POR TELEFONO CON MATT" –Responde Carly desde el segundo piso-

"Lo siento Spence no puedo ayudarte"

-Al día siguiente en el colegio esta Freddie sacando unas cosas de su casillero y se le acerca Matt obviamente emocionado-

"Hey, no lo vas a creer!"

"Ya Carly me dijo que lo hiciste"

"No, eso no. Averigüe algo que podemos usar contra Jeff"

"ummm eso si suena interesante, continua"

"Adivina quién es el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino?"

"Jeff? Es el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino?"

"Si, es el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino"

"Podríamos dejar de decir que el "Es el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino?"

"Claro"

-Empezaron a dar saltitos como niñitas y varios alumnos se los quedan viendo a lo que Freddie les dice-

"Que? Acaso nunca han visto a dos chicos dando saltitos como chicas?"

-Luego los dejaron de ver y Matt le dice a Freddie-

"Oye, ¿'Odiadores' es una palabra?

"No lo se… pero ya tendremos tiempo para averiguar eso ahora tengo que decírselo a alguien que AMA el tocino"

-Freddie va a buscar a Sam, cuando la encuentra esta con Jeff-

"Hola Sam, Hola intento de persona"

"Hola Fredo"

-Jeff solo responde- "Por que me llamas 'intento de persona'?

"No se solo me provoco"

"Que quieres Benson?" –Pregunta Sam-

"Solo quería preguntarle a Jeff si es verdad algo que me dijeron sobre el"

"Que te dijeron sobre mi? De seguro es mentira, Sammy no lo escuches"

"No se, algo como… Que eres el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino"

"QUE?" –Exclamo Sam-

"Que tiene de malo que yo odie el tocino?"

-Sam aun impactada con la noticia le responde-

"Que que tiene de malo? Estas escuchando lo que dices?" –Sam se va de allí dejando a Jeff con freddie-

"Por que le dijiste eso Benson?"

"Me pareció muy divertido"

–Luego de decir eso, Freddie se va de allí-

-Ya en la salida estaban Matt y Freddie conversando próximos a irse-

"Hey Freddie como te fue con eso?" –Pregunto Matt-

"Es muy temprano para sacar conclusiones pero ella se molesto"

"Pues…. Tal parece que no tanto"

"A que te refieres?"

-Matt señala detrás de Freddie y el ve a Sam y a Jeff tomados de la mano-

"Como que Carly no mentía… De verdad es carismático" –Dice Freddie un poco triste-

"Que harás ahora?"

"No lo se… Se me acaban las ideas, quizás… Deba ir al baile solo"

"Pero dijiste que no irías"

"iré si se me ocurre algún plan"

"pues piensa rápido solo tienes 1 día"

-Esa noche Freddie fue al apartamento de Carly, paso y estaba Spencer en la cocina-

"Hola Spence" –Yendo hacia donde estaba Spencer-

"Hola Freddo, Carly está arriba"

"De hecho… No vine a ver a Carly… Necesito un consejo"

"Es sobre arte?"

"No"

"Es sobre la escuela? por que si es así no puedo ayudarte"

"No spence… Es sobre chicas"

"Oh chicas, siéntate"

-Freddie se sienta y Spencer le dice-

"Que quieres saber?"

"Veras… Hay una chica que me gusta pero ella tiene su 'novio' y yo realmente la quiero"

"Quizás si hablas con Carmelo, el tío de Sam puedas…"

-Freddie lo corta- "No no no, no me refiero a eso, solo quiero saber si crees que es buena idea ir al baile de la escuela mañana aun sabiendo que ellos estarán allí"

"Uff es difícil, pero… Deberías ir y no solo eso, debes sentarte en la misma mesa que ellos y también debes interrumpirlos lo mas que puedas"

"SI!"

"Quien es el hombre?"

"Yo soy el hombre!"

"Y yo quien soy?" –Dijo Spencer en tono gracioso a lo que Freddie solo se rio y dijo-

"Gracias" –Y se fue de allí-

-Carly baja por las escaleras y le pregunta a su hermano-

"Con quien hablabas?"

"Ah si… hablaba con… el pollo que estoy cocinando"

-Carly se da media vuelta y dice entre dientes-

"De verdad que a veces pienso que soy adoptada"

-Carly vuelve a subir a su habitación, estaba acompañada por Sam-

"Era solo Spencer hablando con… El pollo. Dime ¿por que se pelearon tu y Jeff?"

"pues me entere que es el presidente del club de odiadores del tocino"

"Oh Sam eso no es un motivo como para tener una gran pelea"

"Lo se y ese no es el motivo, luego de que salimos del colegio tomados de manos el me dijo algo que no esperaba ni quería escuchar"

"Que te dijo?"

"El me dijo…"

"_Oye Sam creo que deberías dejar de hablarle a Benson"_

"_Por que? El es mi amigo, no lo hare!" –Le dije molesta-_

"_El quiere destruir nuestra relación ¿No te das cuenta?"_

"_Si? Pues… Tu no decides con quien puedo y con quien no puedo andar!" _

-Sam deja de contarle y dice- "Luego me fui y eso fue lo que paso"

"y que paso después?"

"Me pidió perdón y… lo perdone pero ya me tiene harta"

"Por que te tiene harta?"

"No es la primera vez que me dice o me insinúa algo para que deje de dirigirle la palabra a Freddie y aparte de eso cada vez que salgo de compartir clases con Freddie, el me interroga como si quisiera saber si me hizo algo"

"Que piensas hacer?"

-Sam se quedo en silencio y nunca le respondió a Carly-

-Era el momento del baile, debían ir vestidos elegantemente. Carly se puso un vestido negro muy elegante, Sam un vestido azul similar al que uso en el episodio de los iCarly Awards mientras que los chicos iban en esmoquin. Sam, Jeff, Carly y Matt se sentaron en la misma mesa, Jeff se levanta y va a buscar bebidas para el y para su novia cuando siente que alguien le toca la espalda, se da vuelta y es Freddie-

"Benson, Que haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías"

"De hecho no iba a venir pero… Debo intentar sabotearte la noche al menos"

"Si, no lo lograras"

"Ah no? Igual lo intentare"

-Freddie se aleja de el y se sienta en la misma mesa que el resto de sus amigos-

"Hola chicos" –Saludo Freddie-

-Todos lo saludan de regreso y Carly le dice-

"Decidiste venir eh"

"Si, llámenme tonto" –Mirando a Sam quien no podía creer que el se hubiese atrevido a ir-

-Conversaron de muchas cosas, hasta que en cierto momento el DJ empezó a poner música lenta haciendo que todas las parejas se levantaran a bailar, de pronto Freddie se da cuenta de algo: Es la única persona que está sentado en todo el baile y comienza a pensar-

"_Por que DJ? Por que música lenta? No pudiste poner otra cosa como Pop, Rock, Jazz, te hubiera aceptado hasta Polka ¿pero por que música lenta? ¿Es esta una señal? ¿Debo rendirme? ¿Jeff gano el corazón de mi princesa Puckett?"_

-De repente termina una de esas canciones lentas y ponen "Running Away" de "A.M" provocando en Freddie muchos sentimientos-

"_Te odio DJ, Te odio. De todas las canciones del mundo ¿por que tuviste que poner esa? Esta canción no es para bailes. Pero… Sam no se despega de el…"_

-Freddie creyó haber comprendido algo simbólico en todo el asunto. Este era un duro golpe, quizás el más duro que le habían dado. Jeff lo miraba con cara de victorioso y Sam lo miraba triste, freddie pensó lo siguiente a medida que sus ojos se empezaban a empañar-

"_Se acabo… Esto es… Jeff gano y yo perdí. Creí que el corazón roto era falso pero ya veo que no… De verdad duele y mucho, como puede bailar con EL esta canción?, nuestra canción, al menos eso pensaba yo pero ya veo que no le importa. Oye dios… Que simbólico eres ¿no? Todo debe acabar con la misma canción con la que comenzó… pues bien te aplaudo, Me voy de aquí" _

-Freddie salió del gimnasio de la escuela caminando muy lentamente con sus manos en los bolsillos, cabizbajo esperando que así si alguien estaba fuera del gimnasio de la escuela no pudieran ver sus lagrimas caer, estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos, no se sentía vivo, se sentía más bien perdido y… vacio-

"_¿por que? De verdad me lo merezco? Yo la amo y ella… no se… No quiero ver a nadie"_

-Llego a la puerta del colegio, volteo como si fuera la última vez que vería ese lugar y quisiera recordarlo para luego salir por esa puerta, avanzo unos pocos metros y se detuvo allí, luego escucha que alguien sale por esa misma puerta también, voltea y es Sam, inmediatamente vuelve a voltearse para dejar de mirarla y asi no se diera cuenta de que había estado llorando y le dice-

"Que haces aquí Sam?"

-Sam que se había quedado parada en la puerta le dice- "Por que te fuiste?"

-Freddie le responde con voz muy triste, de hecho todo lo que dirá en esta parte será con ese mismo tono- "Necesitaba tomar aire fresco"

"Freddie…. Está lloviendo"

"… También necesitaba tomar agua fresca"

"Por favor! Fredward no soy estúpida"

"Pues… Por que no vuelves al tonto baile?... Déjame solo"

"Eso es lo que realmente quieres?"

"En este momento… Ya no se lo que quiero"

-Freddie se limpia las lágrimas y voltea hacia Sam y se le acerca y le dice-

"Toma" –Le da su pearPhone-

"Para que me lo das?"

"No quiero que se descomponga cuando camine bajo esta lluvia y quiero que me lo guardes" –Freddie da media vuelta y escucha que Sam le dice-

"Por que yo? Si siempre te los rompo o los mando a diferentes partes del mundo"

-El se vuelve a acercar a ella y le responde-

"Porque confío en ti" –Se da media vuelta y mientras se va le dice- "Quien sabe? Después de todo quizás… nunca me lo puedas devolver"

"Que quieres decir con eso?" –Pregunto Sam a un Freddie que se alejaba poco a poco y no consiguió respuesta por parte de el-

**Se que no es precisamente mi mejor capitulo (tampoco el peor seamos honestos) pero necesitaba que eso pasara, necesitaba que ese fuera el final para lo que leeran en el capitulo que ya esta listo pero que subire mañana.**

**Que pasara despues? Sam seguira a Freddie o volvera al baile? cualquiera de las 2 es posible. Recuerden lo que les dije arriba. Por favor, por mi (poniendo cara de cachorrito regañado al estilo Carly)**


	9. i'm running away

**Hola otra vez. Esta es la continuacion del capitulo anterior que al parecer les gusto y yo quede sorprendido al leer sus reviews, en serio. Este es un capitulo mas corto que el pasado**

**Otra cosa: gracias a dAniibEp por pasarme el link para ver iCan't take it. a mi me gusto y me genero odio hacia la mama de Freddie jajajaja.**

**iCarly no es mio y si lo fuera quizás no seria tan popular **

-Mas tarde esa noche ya no llovia. Matt pasa frente a Licuados locos y ve a Sam sentada sola en una de las mesas, decide entrar-

"Sam"

"Ah.. hola"

"Que te pasa?"

"No es tu problema"

"Wow que amable" –Dice Matt con sarcasmo-

"Quieres ir al hospital ahora o que?"

"No tienes que ser tan ruda. Por cierto no sabes que paso con Freddie? Ni yo ni carly lo vimos después en el baile"

"… Si… se algo de eso"

"Pues dime"

"Que no!"

"Sam! Dime, el es mi amigo y me preocupa"

"Por que te lo diría si ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Carly y ella es mi mejor amiga?

"porque yo te puedo decir algo que te puede interesar"

"…Habla"

"Le gustas a Freddie, aunque supongo que eso ya lo sabías"

"Entonces de verdad le gusto?... ¿yo?" –Dijo Sam como sin poderlo creer y sonriendo un poco-

"Sip. Ahora me contaras?"

"Aghhh bueno está bien… te pareces tanto a Carly en lo insistente. Te contare pero primero vas a tener que comprarme otro licuado"

-Matt lanza un suspiro y dice- "Bien, iré a buscarlo"

-Va y luego vuelve con el licuado-

"Ahora. Comienza"

"Bien. Jeff me saco a bailar y luego de que termino esa canción pusieron 'Running Away' de 'AM'"

"Aja ¿y eso que tiene?"

"Esa canción nos trae recuerdos a Freddie y a mí. En fin yo lo recordé justo en ese instante, cuando voltee a verlo tenía los ojos empañados como si estuviera próximo a llorar, lo siguiente que note fue que ya no estaba allí y salí a buscarlo no sin antes tener que soportar un mini-interrogatorio por parte del tonto de Jeff"

"Que te dijo?"

"Me dijo"

"_a dónde vas?" -Molesto obviamente-_

_-No sé por que no le dije la verdad pero en ese momento solo se me ocurrió responderle-_

"_Voy al baño" –para después decirle sarcásticamente- "Puedo?" _

_-Fui a buscar a Freddie y lo encontré afuera de la escuela, se estaba mojando en la lluvia, noto que yo estaba allí y me dijo-_

"_Que haces aquí Sam?"_

"_Por que te fuiste?"_

"_Necesitaba tomar aire fresco" –Dijo evidentemente triste-_

"_Freddie…. Está lloviendo"_

"… _También necesitaba tomar agua fresca" _

"_Por favor! Fredward no soy estúpida"_

"_Pues… Por que no vuelves al tonto baile?... Déjame solo"_

"_Eso es lo que realmente quieres?"_

"_En este momento… Ya no sé lo que quiero" –Cuando dijo eso… no se por que pero juro que sentí que debía acercarme a el para… No se ¿abrazarlo? Si, abrazarlo, estúpidas hormonas. En fin, era lo que quería hacer pero de repente el se acerco a mi y-_

"_Toma" –Me dio su pearPhone-_

"_Para que me lo das?"_

"_No quiero que se descomponga cuando camine bajo esta lluvia y quiero que me lo guardes" –Se dio media vuelta y yo le pregunte-_

"_Por que yo? Si siempre te los rompo o los mando a diferentes partes del mundo" _

_-El se volvió a acercar a mi y me respondió-_

"_Porque confío en ti" –Se volvió a dar media vuelta y mientras se alejaba me dijo con voz entrecortada- "Quien sabe? Después de todo, quizás… nunca me lo puedas devolver" _

_-Y yo solo le pude preguntar - "Que quieres decir con eso?" –El no me respondió, incluso ahora mismo sigo sin saber que quiso decir con eso-_

_-Pensé en seguirlo pero cuando iba a hacerlo algo en mi mente me dijo "Esa es la respuesta: Confianza" y volví rápidamente al gimnasio de la escuela, cuando estaba por entrar Jeff venia saliendo y sabes lo que me dijo?"_

-Matt le responde-

"No. ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Me dijo"

"_Dónde estabas?" –Con un tono que no me gusto para nada-_

"_Eso no es tu problema" –Trate de entrar al gimnasio pero el me tomo de un brazo y obviamente molesto me pregunto-_

"_Estabas con Benson no es cierto?"_

"_¿Sabes que? ya no lo aguanto mas, está bien que me celes un poco pero ya ni quieres que hable con Freddie y el es MI AMIGO"_

"_Que no entiendes que el quiere destruir nuestra.."_

_-No lo deje terminar, lo interrumpí con- "¿Y si así fuera que? ¿Ah Jeff? No me importa esta tonta relacion. ¡Terminamos!" –Trate de nuevo de entrar al gimnasio y me volvió a tomar del brazo para decirme-_

"_Por que? Dame una buena razón para terminar!"_

"_Porque tu no me tienes confianza, siempre que ando con freddie crees que intentara algo y no es así!"_

"_Si claro. El es SAN BENSON, no me hagas reír"_

_-Esas palabras me llenaron de rabia y le dije algo que sabía que le dolería mucho a pesar que no era cierto sabía que no lo soportaría-_

"_Y si, estaba con el y NOS ESTABAMOS BESANDO!" –Debiste ver su cara de sorpresa, pero luego cambio de sorpresa a enojo y me dijo-_

"_¿Ah si? ¿Se estaban besando?"_

"_Si, nos estábamos besando y ¿sabes otra cosa? Freddie besa mejor que tu!"_

"_Esta bien, si, terminamos! Sabes Sam? Nunca pensé que fueras tan Pu.."_

-Matt corta a Sam en su relato- "Hey hey hey.. No tienes que decir ese tipo de palabras"

"Lo dijo el, no yo" –Dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros-

"Y simplemente lo dejaste pasar?"

"Nunca dije eso. Nadie insulta a Sam Puckett de esa manera y sale ileso"

"Y… Entonces que le hiciste?"

"El… Ahorita mismo debe estar en el hospital" –Respondió la rubia con una cara de satisfacción y Matt solo rio-

"Entonces que haces aquí?"

"Estoy… Supongo que algo nerviosa, no le digas a nadie que estoy nerviosa por la conversación que me espera con Benson"

-Matt volvió a reír y le dice a Sam- "Tranquila no lo hare"

"Supongo que estoy aquí… Planeando que le diré y no se me ocurre nada"

"Solamente háblale desde el corazón, el te quiere, ya te lo dije"

"Eso sonó muy cursi"

-Matt sonrió, se levanto y antes de irse le dijo- "Sonara cursi… Pero es lo que debes hacer" –Y se disponía a irse cuando Sam lo llama-

"Matt espera!"

-El chico regresa-

"Que? ¿Me darás las gracias?"

"Que? No, solo quiero otro licuado"

"Aghhh bien"

-Matt va a buscarle otro licuado, se lo pone en la mesa-

"Ahí lo tienes ¿Contenta?"

"Mucho. Ya te puedes ir"

-Matt volteo los ojos y se fue dejando allí a Sam-

-Sam termino su licuado, se levanto del asiento y se dirigió al apartamento de Freddie aun sin tener muy claro que iba a decirle. Pero iba pensando en muchas cosas-

"_De todos los chicos de Seattle e incluso del mundo ¿Por qué el? Se suponía que nos odiábamos, ¿Cuándo pasamos esa barrera? ¿Cómo deje que pasara esa barrera? Ya Sam tranquilízate, todo saldrá bien… Pero y si no sale bien, No no no, no tendré un ataque de pánico en mi cabeza además ya Matt me dijo que Freddie me quería y que no era un pequeño juego de el. Pero… Si nunca nos hemos tratado TAN bien ¿Funcionara algo entre nosotros? Dejare de pensar, ya me duele la cabeza, lo sabré cuando lo tenga de frente al menos eso espero"_

-Sam Llego al Bushwell plaza e iba a tocar la puerta del apartamento de Freddie pero se arrepintió y decidió entrar primero al de Carly-

"Hola Carls" –Dijo Sam nada animada-

"Hola Sam.. ¿Qué tienes?"

"Estoy… Bien, aliviada porque termine con Jeff pero un poco nerviosa por lo que puede pasar o no con el otro chico"

"Terminaste con Jeff? Que buena noticia!"

"Si, yo también creo que fue una buena decisión"

-Carly se acerca y abraza a Sam antes de decirle-

"Pues si te hace sentir mejor hay jamón en la nevera"

-Sam ríe y luego dice- "Te quiero amiga" –Y va hacia la nevera- "Y como te fue con Matt?"

"Excelente, incluso me acompaño hasta acá"

"Que… lindo, oye… Ahorita me como el jamón primero iré a hablar con Freddie"

"Por que vas a ir a hablar con el?"

"Digamos que…. Necesito un consejo masculino si?"

"Esta bien pero no lo mates"

-Sam ríe- "Por que haría eso?"

"No se pero no sería la primera vez que lo agredes sin motivos"

"Tranquila no le hare nada malo… A menos que me haga enojar" –Sam se va y toca la puerta varias veces y nadie responde-

"Freddie soy yo Sam!"

-Despues de un rato de tocar sin obtener respuesta, Sam se devuelve al apartamento de Carly a buscar algo para violar la cerradura y encuentra allí en el piso de la sala un gancho para el pelo-

"Esto servirá" –Va y en menos de un minuto abre la puerta del apartamento de Freddie, entra y están todas las luces apagadas-

"Freddie!" –Gritaba ella mientras caminaba por el apartamento y se dirigía a su cuarto, al entrar en el, Freddie no estaba allí, Sam recordó una cosa: _Freddie cuando está deprimido va a la salida de emergencia a pensar_. Así que salió corriendo de su cuarto e iba hacia allá pero no llego ya que pegada a la puerta había una nota y Sam se percato de ello, la tomo y la leyó-

"_Hola Sam, sabría que violarías la cerradura después de varios días… quizás el mismo día, es que te conozco muy bien. Pero eso no es lo importante, lo que quiero que sepas es que te quiero pero al parecer tu a mi no tanto, o no se pero… solo quiero que sepas que me fui por no se cuanto tiempo, pueden pasar varios días hasta que regrese. Es que necesito pensar muchas cosas y no quería quedarme en un lugar donde todos pudieran encontrarme, así que no te diré a donde fui y nadie lo sabe, tu tienes mi pearPhone así que no me podrán contactar y me lleve mi laptop pero no revisare si me mandan un mail así que nos vemos y… Ojala que Jeff sepa apreciar lo que tiene, a ti que vales muchísimo al menos para mi. Adiós." _

-Sam se sentó en el sofá del apartamento Benson. Sin saber por que saco el pearPhone de Freddie y puso la reproducción más reciente, la canción era de nuevo "Running away" de AM, Sam movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con una pequeña sonrisa para luego decir-

"Freddie eres... yo también te quiero"

-Sam se acostó en el sofá, tomo la nota que acababa de leer, la apretó a su pecho y bajo ese fondo musical se quedo dormida allí-

**Eso fue todo. En el proximo capitulo se revelara la ubicacion de Freddie y hasta ahora el capitulo siguiente se llamara "Yo luche por el Seddie" **

**Mañana empiezo clases asi que quizas suba el proximo el miercoles que es mi dia libre. **

**Gracias por leer :)**


	10. Yo luche por el Seddie

**Quiero expresar varias cosas antes de empezar el capitulo: Primero darles las gracias por sus Reviews.**

**Segundo: Ayer leia un fic que trataba de que la madre de Sam trataba de matarla pero que ella lograba escapar, en fin me puse a leer algunos reviews en esa historia y la gente le parecio que Sam estuvo OOC porque despues de eso lloraba y estaba vulnerable, en fin a mi no me parece porque a pesar de que sea un personaje con caracteristicas ya definidas no hay que olvidar que es una persona y que si tratan de matarla o algo asi no va a seguir actuando igual, al menos no inmediatamente. es mi opinion si la compartes bien y si no también.**

**iCarly no es mio es del genio de Dan **

-Estaba Carly dando vueltas en la sala de su apartamento mientras tomaba de una botella de agua cuando llega Sam-

"Hey Carls… ¿Por que tan nerviosa?"

"Nerviosa? Nerviosa?"

-Sam movió los ojos de un lado a otro-

"Te diré porque estoy nerviosa, lo estoy porque iCarly es en 2 horas y Freddie no ha llegado ni ha aparecido desde hace 2 días"

"Puedes calmarte? Ya aparecerá por ahí"

"No lo entiendes Sam, le he dejado miles pero MILES de mensajes y no me contesta"

-Sam se metió una mano en un bolsillo- "Ah si. Sobre eso" –Saco el pearPhone de Freddie-

"Oh Sam que haces con el teléfono de Freddie?"

"Carly es… es una larga historia" –Lo dijo mientras se dirigía a la nevera, Carly la sigue-

"Pues, tengo tiempo"

"Emm… Ah mira costillitas!"

"Sam!"

"Emmm si, el lo dejo en la mesa la noche del baile y yo lo tome" –Dijo con una confianza que engañaba a cualquiera-

"Umm. Está bien pero que haremos con iCarly?"

"No se, quizás si llamamos a Brad el amigo ñoño de Freddie podríamos.."

-Carly la corta- "Nahh Brad está de viaje por Austria"

"Debe estar viendo canguros y esas cosas"

-Carly se la queda mirando un momento antes de decir- "Eso es en Australia!"

-En eso entra Matt-

"Hola chicas ¿que hacen?"

"Nada importante" –Dice Carly olvidándose de sus nervios y acercándose a Matt-

"Como que nada importante? tuviste un ataque de nervios y ahora de repente no es importante?"

"Por que tuviste un ataque de nervios Carly?" –Pregunto Matt preocupado-

-Carly le responde- "Es que… Freddie no ha aparecido en 2 días y hoy debemos hacer iCarly y no hay nadie que haga su trabajo"

"Cualquiera puede hacerlo, el solo apunta su camarita hacia las estrellas que somos nosotras y hacemos todo el trabajo" –Dijo Sam provocando que Carly y Matt la miraran raro, este último le dice-

"Es mas que eso Sam"

"Bueno… Quizás no debamos hacer el show esta semana" –Dicho esto Carly se sienta en el sofá-

"Emmm… se están olvidando de algo, yo también voy al AV club con Freddie y se de eso"

-Sam y Carly se miran un segundo-

"Lo harías? Por favor, por mi"

"Por favor Carly eso solo funciona con Fred.."

-Matt no la deja terminar- "Claro, pero por ti"

"Increíble que le funcione siempre" –Dice Sam mientras regresa al refrigerador a buscar las costillas para luego sentarse frente a la tv-

-Alguien toco la puerta-

"Adelante" –Dijo Carly-

-La puerta se abría lentamente MUY lentamente, como si quien estaba del otro lado tuviera miedo de entrar-

"Freddie" –Dijo Sam levantándose del sofá y con un poco de ilusión en su voz provocando que Matt y Carly voltearan a verla de manera extraña, cuando se termina de abrir la puerta, quien entra solo dice-

"GIBBY!"

"TONTO! Por que abrías la puerta tan lentamente?" –Pregunto Sam algo molesta mientras volvía a sentarse-

"Quería darle un poco de expectativa y dramatismo a mi entrada, es todo"

-Carly se preguntaba: ¿_Por que Sam se ilusiono cuando creyó que era Freddie quien abría la puerta? Bueno, conociéndola quizás solo ya le hace falta insultarlo o golpearlo._

-Luego de que el show había acabado, Sam bajaba las escaleras e iba a buscar algo de comer mientras segundos después bajaba Carly abrazando a Matt quien se tomaba el estomago-

"Au au" –Se quejaba Matt con cada escalón que bajaba-

"Sigues con eso?" –Pregunto Sam aunque realmente no le interesaba mucho que digamos, el chico no respondió pero Carly si-

"Parece que ya lo supero? Sam, creo que tu segmento inventado de repente no me gusta"

"¿Que tiene de malo 'Golpeemos al productor técnico'?" –Pregunto Sam mientras abría los brazos como sin saber que tenia de malo a lo que Matt contesto sarcásticamente con-

"No, no tiene nada de malo"

"Deja de quejarte. Por dios! No sirves para hacer de Freddie" –Dijo la rubia mientras volteaba los ojos e iba al sofá-

"El está acostumbrado a eso pero yo…"

-Sam lo corta- "Shhh están dando Drake y Josh"

-Luego de que termina Drake y Josh, Sam dice-

"Cada vez que veo ese programa siento que odio mas a Miranda Cosgrove"

"Yo también" –Dicen al mismo tiempo Matt y Carly y al darse cuenta de eso lanzan una corta risa-

"Aghhh me dan nauseas"

"De que hablas Sam? Tu y freddie dicen cosas a la vez todo el tiempo" –Se justifica Carly-

"Es diferente"

"Lo extrañas cierto?" –Le pregunta Carly a su carnívora amiga-

"No"

"Que tal si lo buscamos?"

"Excelente idea Matt" –Dijo Carly mientras se volteaba hacia el y lo abrazaba-

"Oh oh" –Expreso la rubia haciendo que Carly le preguntara-

"Que pasa Sam?"

-Sam coloco una mano en su estomago para luego decir- "Volvieron mis nauseas"

-Después de aproximadamente 20 minutos los chicos se organizaron: Carly llamaría a las cárceles que si bien nadie creía que pudiera estar en alguna de ellas, podía ser que lo hubieran detenido injustamente. Sam llamaría a los hospitales y clínicas, ella aparentaba ante sus amigos que no le interesaba mucho el buscar a Freddie pero por dentro solo sentía ganas de salir corriendo de allí para ir a buscarlo por su cuenta. Y a Matt le tocarían los hoteles en caso de que hubiera decidido irse a uno de ellos. Luego de 1 hora-

"Nada, no esta en ninguna cárcel y no estoy sorprendida" –Dijo Carly-

"Tampoco en los hospitales aunque… cuando regrese apuesto a que irá a uno"

"A que te refieres Sam?" –Pregunto la curiosa Carly-

"Me refiero a que tengo días sin molestarlo y lo más probable es que lo golpee muy fuerte y…"

-Matt la corta- "Y tampoco en los hoteles, oigan ya es tarde y debo ir a mi casa. Chao chicas"

-Carly se acerco a el y se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Sam solo dijo- "si, si, ya vete"

-Al día siguiente Matt toca una puerta y después de que le abren, el dice mientras entra-

"No sabes lo difícil que fue encontrarte Freddie"

"Pero… pe… co.. Como?"

"Las chicas y yo estábamos preocupados por ti y empezamos a buscarte. Carly llamo a las cárceles, no se por que pero tenía sentido. Sam llamo a los hospitales y yo decidí llamar a los hoteles y 12 llamadas mas tarde aquí estoy" –Respondió mientras se lanzaba en la cama de esa habitación-

"Pero no le dijiste a nadie que estoy aquí?"

"Claro que no. No soy idiota y vine para que regreses a tu vida normal"

"Por que? Aun no estoy totalmente recuperado creo que unos 2 o quizás 3 días mas aquí y odiare a Sam de nuevo como en los viejos tiempos o viviré tranquilo con este dolor permanente" –Dijo Freddie mientras sonreía-

"Odiarla? Por que?"

"Es sencillo… Ella quiere a Jeff y eso me quedo muy claro, me arrepiento de haberle dejado esa nota en mi apartamento"

"Que nota?"

"Nada, es… Una tontería, el punto es que Sam Puckett ama a Jeff Francis, se casaran, tendrán unos hermosos hijos y vivirán en una hermosa casa" –Dijo Freddie muy tranquilo y luego su tono cambio a… ¿Pánico?- "Mientras yo estaré en mi casa recordándola todos los días preguntándome que hubiera pasado si hubiera aceptado todo un poco más temprano y no le hubiera dado largas al asunto y estaré tan ocupado en eso que olvidare darle de comer a mis 514 gatos los cuales eventualmente me comerán a mi teniendo una muerte dolorosa y lenta pero no me importara porque…"

-Matt lo corta- "Freddie Freddie!" –Le da una cachetada- "Reacciona"

-Freddie respira hondo antes de decir- "gracias… tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico"

"Si… digamos que fue pequeño, en fin eso no pasara porque…" –Pero antes de continuar Matt pensó- _"No puedo decirle que ellos terminaron, no quiero terminar herido.."_

"por que que?" –Pregunto Freddie sacando a Matt de sus pensamientos-

"Ah si porque… Tu vas a impedirlo"

"No quiero impedirlo"

"si, si quieres"

"No, No quiero"

"VAMOS! Tienes que volver, detesto ser el productor técnico de iCarly. Acaso no viste el show de anoche?"

"Nop, estaba ocupado viendo una película que me recordó a Sam"

"Si? De que trataba?"

"Trataba de un chico que se enamora de una chica y jajajaja esta es la parte mas graciosa jajajaja ella le rompe el corazón en 500 millones de pedacitos jajajajaa"

"Emmm… Freddie, eso no es gracioso"

"Pero el chico eventualmente trata de olvidarla"

"ahí es donde mejora la película?"

"No…. El chico muere lanzándose de un puente" –Dijo Freddie entre risas- "Fue tan gracioso"

-Matt estaba sorprendido Freddie esta ¿loco? Decidió cambiar de tema-

"En fin, lo que paso en el show ayer fue que Sam invento un segmento espontáneamente que trataba de golpear al productor técnico!"

"Y que tiene eso de malo? Ella me golpea todo el tiempo"

"… PERO NO CON UN PALO DE GOLF!"

"… Bueno hubo una vez que…"

-Matt lo corta- "POR FAVOR!"

"Es todo? Entonces ya te puedes ir" –Dijo Freddie mientras prácticamente arrastraba a Matt hacia la salida-

"Pe.. pero cuando volverás?"

"No se. Quizás cuando ya no me importe Sam Puckett"

"Eso no pasara nunca Freddie"

"Entonces supongo que nunca regresare" –En ese momento Freddie termino de sacar a Matt de su habitación y cerro su puerta-

"PUEDES DECIRLO PERO NO ES TAN FACIL Y LO SABES" –Grito Matt del otro lado de la puerta para después irse-

-Esa noche Freddie veía la tv pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado o mejor dicho… En otra persona, hasta que se quedo dormido con la tv encendida y tuvo un sueño muy raro. Estaba en la escuela y no había nadie mas allí solo el-

"_HOLA! Hay alguien aquí?" –Decía Freddie en su sueño mientras caminaba por los pasillos-_

_-De repente siente una mano en uno de sus hombros, el voltea rápidamente y no hay nadie allí, luego solo suspira aliviado y vuelve a darse vuelta para encontrarse con…-_

"_Jeff? Que haces aquí?"_

"_Como que que hago aquí? Te estaba buscando vamos a clases"_

"_Espera, espera, Se supone que somos enemigos"_

"_ummm no se de que hablas Freddie ahora vamos tu novia me mando a buscarte dijo que era MUY importante"_

"_Mi novia?" –Dijo Freddie muy confundido-_

"_Si, Carly ¿lo olvidaste?"_

"_¿Que Carly es mi novia? Pe… pero y Sam?"_

"_Sam? ¿Que te pasa Freddie? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que paso con Sam?"_

"_Que paso con…" –Freddie no pudo completar su pregunta ya que Carly llego a donde estaban _

_ellos dos-_

"_Con que aquí estas, te hemos buscado por todos lados"_

"_Ok. ¿Alguien podría explicarme que pasa aquí?" –Pregunto Freddie algo desesperado a lo que Carly le responde-_

"_Aghhh está bien, ¿que es lo que no entiendes?" _

"_Emmm. Primero: Por que Jeff me trata como si fuéramos amigos? Segundo: ¿Cómo es eso de que tu eres mi novia? Y Tercero: ¿Dónde esta Sam?"_

_-Primero contesta Jeff- _

"_Claro que somos amigos Freddie, ¿no recuerdas? Cuando Sam termino contigo yo te apoye y allí nos hicimos amigos"_

"_Sam termino conmigo?" –Pregunto Freddie con la mirada pérdida-_

"_Sip pero no por lo que crees" –Luego siguió Carly- "y si, yo soy tu novia. Después de unos seis meses de lo que paso con Sam"_

"_Ok ok ¿pero donde demonios esta ella?" –Pregunto el chico con mucha desesperación a lo que Carly le contesto muy tristemente-_

"_Freddie…. No recuerdas que… Ella… Murió?"_

"_Que? Murió?" –Freddie solo dijo eso antes de sentarse en el piso y preguntar entre lagrimas- "Como?"_

"_Freddie veras… Ella estaba enferma tenía un aneurisma cerebral que ya había crecido mucho y no la podían salvar, ella decidió terminar contigo el día de su muerte no porque no te quería sino porque sabía que no iba a poder estar allí para ti claro que eso no fue lo que te dijo y luego se fue de tu apartamento e hizo que la arrollara un camión de mudanzas porque estaba desahuciada y no quería seguir viviendo"_

_-Freddie sintió como sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero antes de decir algo despertó muy agitado-_

"Solo fue una pesadilla" –Miro de un lado a otro y dijo- "Que estoy haciendo aquí? Yo quiero a Sam, no quiero alejarme de ella" –Se levanto, empaco sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y se fue del hotel-

-Aproximadamente una hora después llego a su apartamento, su madre aun estaba de viaje así que dejo sus cosas allí y fue al apartamento del frente, al entrar estaban Matt, Carly y Sam quienes se levantaron al verlo-

"Freddie volviste" –Dijo Carly yendo a abrazar a Freddie-

"Si, volví"

-Luego se acerco Matt quien lo abrazo también y le dijo- "Me alegra que hayas regresado"

"Gracias, oigan podrían dejarme un minuto a solas con Sam"

"Está bien, Vamos a mi habitación" –Matt y Carly subieron las escaleras y Freddie le dice a Sam-

"Hola Sam"

"Por que lo hiciste?"

"No se, en ese momento no lo pensé muy bien"

-Sam se acerco a el, lo miro por unos segundos y luego-

**Decidi cortarlo alli porque quiero dejarlos con la duda de cual sera la reaccion de Sam, si les digo el titulo que tengo planeado para el siguiente capitulo sabran su reaccion asi que no se los dire.**

**En fin dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones, yo siempre las leo y las respondo aunque no se si ustedes leen mis respuestas (Aun no tengo tanto tiempo aqui como para ser un experto) **

**Ah otra cosa: los ultimos dias he pensado "Que pasara con este fic cuando Sam y Freddie esten juntos?" si es que quedan asi muajajajaja. Tengo la idea de crear otro fic sobre su relacion y tengo varias ideas en mente asi que pensare un poco en eso. El capitulo 11 quizas para este fin de semana. Adios :) **


	11. Yo mande a Freddie a un hospital

**Hola a todos. Primero que nada y como siempre agradecerles a todos por sus reviews tanto los positivos como los que han sido negativos, de ambos se aprenden :) **

**Segundo: Nadie me dijo nada por eso pero creo que debo aclararlo. En el capitulo anterior Sam dice que odia a Miranda Cosgrove y es apoyada por Carly y Matt. Yo no odio a Miranda, solo fue un chiste por el hecho de que Carly dijera que la odia.**

**iCarly no es mio y si lo fuera creo que Jerry Trainor estaria MUY Molesto. ya tendras protagonismo pronto en esta historia :) **

"Hola Sam"

"Por que lo hiciste?"

"No se, en ese momento no lo pensé muy bien"

-Sam se acerco a el, lo miro por unos segundos y luego cuando estuvo muy cerca de el… lo tiro al suelo y lo puso boca abajo mientras ella le doblaba uno de sus brazos-

"Auch auch Sam! Para ya, Sam" –Se quejaba el chico mientras la rubia continuaba y no decía ni una palabra-

-Carly y Matt venían bajando las escaleras ya que habían escuchado los gritos de freddie y los separaron-

"Sam! Por que haces eso?" –Pregunto Carly un poco molesta a lo que ella solo respondió-

"Ay ya Carls no es gran cosa" –luego fue y tomo a Freddie del brazo el cual le estaba doblando y lo jalo para levantarlo-

"Au au au!" –Se quejo Freddie de nuevo provocando que Sam lo soltara y el volviera a caer al suelo-

"Que te pasa Frednub?"

"Me duele el brazo… Pero Demasiado. Au au"

-Matt dijo- "Genial" –Para luego mirar a Sam y decirle- "Rompiste a Freddie"

**(N/A: Por si les quedaron dudas iCarly no es mío, si lo fuera, aquí irían los créditos de apertura)**

**-**Los chicos llevaron a Freddie a un hospital, le tomaron unas radiografías y le asignaron una habitación en el 7 piso del mismo mientras esperaban los resultados, su brazo estaba inmovilizado con un cabestrillo para aliviar un poco el dolor, la primera persona que entro a verlo fue Carly-

"Hola Freddie, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Umm… Con esta cosa en mi brazo no duele tanto"

-Carly sonrió para luego sentarse en una silla justo al lado de la cama- "y… Por que Sam te ataco?"

"No se, ¿acaso alguna vez ha tenido motivos para hacerlo? Por cierto… ¿Dónde está ella? Por lo menos dime que vino"

"Si, ella vino" –Al escuchar esto Freddie sonrió un poco y luego carly continuo- "Fue al frente a comer hot dogs"

-Freddie rio un poco y luego dijo- "Típico de Sam"

"Ya te dijeron que tienes?"

"Nop, sigo esperando a que ese doctor malo venga"

"Si es malo para que es doctor?"

"No, Su apellido es 'Malo'"

-Carly rio un poco y en eso entra Sam, Carly al verla solo dice-

"Los dejo solos un rato para que hablen, No para que se maten" –Y deja la habitación-

-Hubo silencio unos segundos hasta que Sam se atrevió a romperlo- "Como está el brazo?"

"… No se, tengo que esperar al doctor"

"Ah si?" –Sam se acerca, se sienta al borde de la cama y le da un puñetazo suave en el brazo a Freddie-

"Auch! Sam!"

"… Tu brazo no esta tan bien" –Dijo la rubia sonriendo a lo que Freddie no pudo evitar sonreír también-

"Ahora… Me dirás por que huiste?"

-Freddie trago saliva y luego empezó a hablar pausadamente- "Bueno… Después de verte bailando con Jeff la canción que… ya sabes" –Sam asintió con la cabeza- "Y luego de irme y darte mi pearPhone camine muy lentamente a casa y… No se, sentía que debía… Irme para pensar bien las cosas. Sabes como es mi madre y como está de viaje me dejo dinero… MUCHO dinero y… cuando lo vi en la mesa se me ocurrió irme a un hotel"

"Eres un tonto ¿lo sabías?"

-Freddie frunció el ceño para luego decir- "¿Esta vez por que?"

"Por que esa noche yo… Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de eso"

"Leíste la carta, ¿no es así?" –Sam asintió con la cabeza aunque lo que iba a decirle era que había terminado con Jeff, luego freddie continuo- "Lo siento. No sé por que lo hice. Te prometo que tratare de olvidar todos mis sentimientos hacia ti si eso te hace feliz" –Luego evito hacer contacto visual con Sam quien trato rápidamente de cambiar el tema-

"Emm.. Oye que tal si vemos el paisaje que hay desde aquí" –Dijo ella mientras se levantaba e iba a abrir la cortina para poder observar el paisaje, al hacerlo solo se vio la fuerte lluvia que había empezado a caer de repente con truenos incluidos. Sam cerró la cortina nuevamente, mientras observo que freddie sonreía-

"¿Que te resulta tan gracioso?" –Pregunto ella-

"No nada es… Una tontería"

"Dímelo"

"No te lo diré es un poco… Vergonzoso"

"Entonces con mas razón quiero que me lo digas" –Dijo mientras sonreía un poco-

"Esta bien pero… Te advertí" –Luego soltó un suspiro y dijo- "La noche antes de… Regresar, me quede dormido con la tv encendida y lo último que recuerdo haber escuchado fue una canción que me recordó a ti, es todo"

"Si? Y… Como decía?"

"Por favor Sam no me hagas decirlo"

"Dime o te golpeo en el brazo de nuevo" –Dijo amenazantemente la rubia mientras se sentaba de nuevo al borde de la cama-

"Esta bien, esta bien" –Volvió a suspirar, esta vez fue un suspiro mas largo tomando valor para cantar una parte de esa canción- "Decía así" **(N/A: Como no soy malo les pondré la letra original y la traducción justo al lado) **

_Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer - Tu voz fue la banda Sonora de mi verano _

_Do you know you're unlike any other? __- Sabes que no eres como ninguna otra?_

_You'll always be my thunder, and I said - Tu siempre seras mi trueno, y yo dije:_

_Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors - Tus ojos son los mas brillantes de todos los colores _

_I don't wanna ever love another - No quiero amar jamas a otra_

_You'll always be my thunder - Tu siempre seras mi trueno_

_So bring on the rain - Asi que trae la lluvia_

_And bring on the thunder - Y trae el trueno _

-Sam solo alcanzo a decir-

"Emmm… No cantas nada mal"

-El chico sonrió de lado algo típico en el y luego hubo un silencio un tanto incomodo pero fue Sam quien después se fue acercando lentamente a Freddie quien estaba sorprendido de lo que veía y pensaba: _Ella va a besarme aun estando con Jeff?_. Cuando estuvieron uno muy cerca del otro y estaban a punto de besarse entro la señora Benson diciendo- "Mi Freddie" –Sam se levanto rápidamente de la cama y evito hacer contacto visual con el, mientras la señora Benson se acercaba a su hijo y la rubia solo dijo incomoda-

"Bueno… Yo.. Me voy" –Y salió de la habitación recostándose de la puerta mientras respiraba agitadamente, lo que notaron Matt y Carly quienes se acercaron a ella y esta ultima le pregunto-

"Que te paso Sam? Parece que hubieras visto a un fantasma ahí dentro"

"Bueno Carls… Quizás así fue" –Y salió caminando rápidamente hacia el ascensor del hospital y Carly la siguió-

-Luego de un rato la mama de Freddie salió de la habitación y fue el momento de Matt de entrar a hablar con el-

"Hey" –Dijo Matt mientras entraba a la habitación-

"Hey" –Respondió algo desanimado-

"Por que la cara larga?"

"Estoy MUY confundido"

"Déjame adivinar: ¿Sam?"

"Exacto. Cuando entro a verme, conversamos y luego de hablarle de la carta creo que me resigne pero… luego casi nos besamos y…"

-Matt lo corta- "QUE? Eso es genial!" -Obviamente emocionado-

"Si… Pero… luego entro mi mama y no pudimos"

"… En cierto sentido creo que está bien que no se hayan besado"

"QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?"

"No, no por nada malo sino que… Debes admitir que eso de que las relaciones empiecen en el hospital luego de una gran confesión es un cliché del tamaño de Texas"

"Bueno si pero… No se si… Ella sigue con Jeff y yo no quiero ser su segunda opción, yo quiero ser el único"

"Pues adivina que"

"Que?"

"Jeff Francis esta justo en la habitación de al lado"

"Bromeas verdad?"

"Claro que no"

"Oye podrías distraer a mi madre un rato? Por favor. No te diré 'por mi' no soy Carly"

-Matt rio y asintió con la cabeza para luego dejar la habitación mientras Freddie se quedo allí pensativo y pensó lo incorrecto-

"_Claro Jeff esta aquí, por eso Sam también pero… ¿Por qué iba a besarme? Quizás… Solo le di lastima o quiso darme falsas esperanzas. Quizás me arrepienta luego pero voy a hacerlo" _

_-_Mientras tanto Carly alcanzo a Sam en la salida del hospital-

"Sam! No te vayas"

"Pero…" –En ese momento Sam pensó- _"Que estás haciendo Sam? No puedes decirle lo que paso con Freddie o mas bien… lo que estuvo a punto de pasar. Rápido inventa algo"_

"Me siento culpable ¿Está bien?"

-Carly miro extrañada a Sam para luego decirle-

"Pero… por que? Si tu nunca te has sentido así con ninguna de las cosas que le has hecho"

"No se ¿si? Es mi culpa que este aquí y soy muy orgullosa como para pedirle perdón" -Luego de esto pensó- _"Wow Sam Puckett eres una buena mentirosa, la mejor"_

"Ok Sam pero huir no es lo que debes hacer, Freddie es nuestro amigo ¿que tal que le digan que perderá su brazo?"

"Emmm… primero: Me sentiría peor y Segundo: Eso es exagerado Carls"

"Esta bien es cierto pero no te vayas, además está lloviendo" –Dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su amiga para luego acompañarla de regreso-

-Mientras tanto Freddie entraba a la habitación de Jeff-

"Benson? Que haces aquí? Sabes que eres la última persona a la que deseo ver"

"Lo se… Pero sentí que debía hacerlo. Por cierto ¿Qué tienes?"

"Emmm Veamos. Tengo mi pierna izquierda fracturada en 3 partes diferentes, tengo quebrado el tabique nasal, además de una fisura en una de mis muñecas y 2 costillas rotas"

"WOW! Como es que puedes hablar?"

"Ese es el poder curativo de esas mágicas pastillas que te dan en este lugar, aun así estaré un largo tiempo aquí. Ahora dime ¿que quieres?"

"Bueno… Quiero decirte que si, tu conquistaste su corazón y yo no pude. Felicitaciones y… apréciala" –Después de decir esto Freddie se da media vuelta y cuando iba a salir Jeff le dice-

"Oye! ¿Que estás diciendo? Acaso no sabes que Sam y yo terminamos?"

-Freddie abrió los ojos al máximo y dijo- "Terminaron?"

"Claro tonto, ¿por que mas estaría aquí? Mala idea insultar a Sam"

"La insultaste? Entonces… Te mereces estar aquí" –Y salió de esa habitación para volver a la suya con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-Después de unos 20 minutos entro el doctor y les explico la lesión de Freddie-

"Usted tiene una fractura del vértice del troquiter sin desplazamiento producido por una caída, o quizás alguien que te haya tumbado al suelo" **(N/A: Gracias Google) **

"Aja… Y eso significa que…" –Pregunto Freddie-

"No es grave solo debes seguir usando el cabestrillo por unas dos o tres semanas y estarás bien"

-Dicho esto el doctor dejo la habitación, la señora Benson lo siguió para preguntarle algo sobre que cosas debía hacer para ayudar a su hijo a sanar mas rápido o que no debía hacer, dejando solo allí a los chicos-

-Carly le susurra a Sam-

"No fue tan grave pero igual creo que debes disculparte" –Luego dijo- "Matt, acompáñame a buscar algo de beber" –Y ambos salieron de la habitación dejando solos a Freddie y a Sam-

-Freddie rompió el silencio con- "Por que no me dijiste que terminaste con Jeff?"

"Quien te lo dijo?"

"Eso no impor.."

-Sam lo corta- "QUE QUIEN TE LO DIJO?" –Dijo ella acercándose a el y poniendo sus puños muy cerca de la cara del chico-

"No te quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero que me digas el por que no me lo dijiste!"

"Si? Pues yo quiero que me digas quien te dijo que rompí con Jeff. ¿por que no te lo dije? no es TU problema y tampoco quiero hablar del casi beso que nos dimos hoy!" –Dijo la rubia obviamente molesta-

"Pensé que todo estaba bien… Ya veo que no lo está"

"Como quieres que este bien? No supe de ti por 4 DIAS! Si te importara tanto como dices te hubieras quedado"

"Con que es eso ¿no? Si, desaparecí por 4 días pero… Se nota que nunca te han roto el corazón y pues me lo dijo Jeff que esta justo en la habitación de al lado!"

-Sam salió de la habitación de Freddie rápidamente y fue a la de Jeff. Freddie solo alcanzaba a escuchar los gritos de ambos-

"Auch Sam! NO NO NO NO NOOOOOO" –Era lo que gritaba Jeff mientras que Sam lo que gritaba era-

"POR QUE DEMONIOS SE LO DIJISTE?"

-Luego de unos pocos minutos Sam volvió a la habitación de Freddie más calmada, se sentó en la silla justo al lado de la cama y le dijo-

"Oye… Se que te dolió verme con el tonto de Jeff bailando esa canción pero… No debiste huir y con respecto a nosotros… Todo está bien" –Freddie sonrió y Sam continuo- "Esto que te diré ahora se que no lo digo mucho y sonara raro escucharlo de mi: … Te quiero pero aun no se si debamos… tu sabes, necesito pensar bien todo, es decir"

-Freddie la corta- "Te entiendo, necesitas pensar si tenemos futuro… Yo te esperare"

-Sam sonrió se acerco a el y lo beso en la frente para luego decir- "Gracias" –Se dio media vuelta y cuando iba a salir de la habitación le dijo a Freddie- "Oye… Esta conversación nunca sucedió"

"Freddie movió su cabeza de un lado a otro mientras sonreía y dijo- "Entendido" –Sam se fue y Freddie solo lanzo un largo suspiro-

**Y bien? reviews? si no dejas uno... No te dare del helado que estoy comiendo justo ahora**

**No tengo nada en contra de los fics en donde todo se arregla despues de que uno de ellos tiene un accidente y va a un hospital, solo quise ponerlo a modo de broma **

**La cancion que canta Freddie es "Thunder" De boys like girls. En mi perfil esta el link de la cancion completa subtitulada :)**

**Proximo capitulo el miercoles o el viernes :)**

**Ahhh una ultima cosita: Felicitaciones a chico cj seddie que fue el unico que adivino cual seria la reaccion de Sam**


	12. iStart a paintball war

**Hola, aqui esta el capitulo numero 12, el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, me tomo 5 dias hacerlo asi que espero que les guste. unas cositas antes de empezar-**

**1. Paintball para los que no saben es un juego en el que se disparan unos a otros con armas que disparan bolas de pintura, al manchar a alguien ese queda eliminado.**

**2. Para este episodio me inspire con: el capitulo de iCarly "iSaved your life" en la parte en que Sam y Spencer tienen una pelea de paintball aunque en ese episodio no lo llaman asi. Mi otra fuente de inspiracion vino de la serie Community en los episodios "Modern warfare", "A fist full of paintballs" y "For a few paintballs more" los cuales vi varias veces buscando ideas para este capitulo.**

**3: El tema obligado: iLove you. Me gusto, excepto el final. al menos sabemos que se aman por lo tanto creo que en un futuro veremos mas Seddie y les recomiendo que busquen un fic que es mas bien una nota llamada "Banana land!" es algo corto y esta en ingles pero si lo leen veran que no tenemos que perder las esperanzas con lo del SEDDIE. "el seddie no esta muerto solo esta en pausa" ¿Y es que a quien demonios se le ocurriria que Sam y Freddie iban a terminar en un episodio que se llamara de esa manera?**

**4. iCarly no es mio es de Dan, al que por momentos senti que odiaba justo despues de terminar "iLove you"**

**Y sin mas que agregar los dejo con un pequeño adelanto del capitulo, veanlo como una promo jajajaja para luego empezar el capitulo. por cierto aqui hago algunas bromas sobre lo que pasa en las peliculas de accion, a veces lo dice y en otras tienen que darse cuenta ustedes mismos**

* * *

><p><strong>Un grupo de amigos enfrentados por un gran premio:<strong>

F: De que premio es el que hablan todos?

**En una guerra en la que solo puede haber un vencedor**

F: Escúchame Sam… En la vida existen ganadores y perdedores

-Sam lo corta- "Tu entras en ese último grupo"

**Un capitulo con revelaciones**

S: Freddie si muero… solo quiero que sepas que… Perdí tu pearPhone

F: QUE TU QUE?

**Un capitulo lleno de discusiones **

S: Por que debería confiar en ti? Esto es la guerra aquí la amistad no existe!

F: … Porque no tienes otra opción

**Y también discusiones sin sentido **

S: A la cuenta de 3. Tú corres a la izquierda y yo a la derecha

F: Por que tu a la derecha?

**Una historia con algo de: acción, aventura, varios invitados especiales y muchas otras sorpresas en: iStart a paintball war**

* * *

><p>"Levántate hijo debes ir a la escuela" –Fue lo primero que escucho ese día Freddie por parte de su madre. Había pasado una semana desde que estuvo en el hospital y aun tenía ese molesto cabestrillo en su brazo, no había ido a la escuela en toda esa semana y le respondió a su madre con voz de dormido-<p>

"No podría ir mañana y no hoy?"

"No Freddie ya has faltado muchos días así que levántate, el desayuno está en la mesa"

"Aghhhh" –Dijo Freddie levantándose obligado de la cama, su madre lo ayudo a ponerse la camisa y luego fue a desayunar, mientras lo hacía-

"Hijo voy a salir, espero que tengas un buen día en la escuela" –Y se dirigió a la puerta para irse-

"Chao mama" –Termino de desayunar y fue a la escuela, cuando llego el lugar se veía desolado, no había nadie en los pasillos pero todo estaba totalmente sucio con pintura de diferentes colores, Freddie camino un poco y dijo-

"Hay alguien aquí?" –Mientras pasaba por una de las aulas, de donde alguien lo tomo y logro meterlo en dicha aula-

"Que que que!…. Ah son ustedes" –Quienes estaban en esa aula eran: Carly, Sam, Gibby, Matt y Brad. Todos ellos armados con pistolas de paintball-

"Que está pasando aquí?"

-Lo cual respondió Gibby- "No lo sabes? El director Franklin anuncio que habría una batalla de paintball y todo iba bien…. Hasta que anuncio el premio"

"El premio" –Dijeron a coro todos los demás que estaban allí-

"Ok ¿De que premio es el que hablan todos?"

"Es un premio por 2000 dólares a la última persona que sobreviva, podría comprar mucho pollo frito con eso" –Dijo Sam quien le apunto a Freddie con su arma- "Ahora es tu turno de morir Benson"

"Que? Por que? Si recién acabo de llegar"

-A lo que Sam le respondió- "No perteneces aquí, para estar aquí debes demostrar ser despiadado algo que todos ellos ya demostraron"

"Y como sabemos que tu lo eres?" –Pregunto Freddie retando a Sam-

-Sam dejo de apuntarle a Freddie, movió su arma apuntándole a Gibby y le disparo sin ver-

"POR QUE HICISTE ESO? Creí que éramos un equipo!" –Se quejo Gibby-

"Yo también puedo ser despiadado, denme un arma" –La rubia le lanzo una de las que sobraban a Freddie, quien la tomo, se quito el cabestrillo, se quejo un poco por el dolor en el brazo y sin dudar le disparo a Brad-

"OYE!"

"Tenía que demostrarlo… Y bien ¿puedo quedarme?" –Le pregunto Freddie a Sam-

"Bueno… Pero no te quitare los ojos de encima Benson"

-Dicho esto, Gibby y Brad salieron del aula ya que al dispararles habían dejado de pertenecer al juego-

"Y… Que harán con sus 2.000 dólares, si llegan a ganar?" –Pregunto Freddie-

-La rubia fue la primera en contestar la pregunta- "Como todos saben, Mama ganara y creo que comprare mucha comida"

"Yo no se que compraría pero tengo muchas ideas en mente" –Respondió Carly-

"Yo compraría…" –Dijo Matt sin saber que diría para luego completar con- "Que hago yo aquí?" - Se dispara a si mismo- "Me voy"

"Eso fue muy cobarde!" –Le grito Sam al chico que ya iba saliendo por la puerta- "Bueno solo quedamos nosotros tres… Y los que queden por allá afuera"

"Si, ¿No deberíamos movernos de aquí?" –Propuso Carly-

"Tienes razón" –Se levantaron y fueron hacia la puerta, la abrieron y echaron un vistazo a los alrededores, no se veía a nadie-

-Salen de allí y caminan lentamente por los pasillos cuando son atacados por 5 chicos-

"Rápido a los baños!" –Grito Sam, Freddie la siguió y lograron llegar al baño de chicas aun dentro del juego-

"Bien Benson… 2 chicas en el baño de chicas"

"OYE!"

"Y Carly?" –Pregunto Sam-

"No lo se, Supongo que ya debe haber muerto" –Respondió Freddie para luego darle un golpe a la pared-

"Ah bueno en ese caso" –Dijo la rubia para después apuntarle con su arma-

"Que estás haciendo Sam?"

"Que te parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy intentando ganar esto"

"Pero no somos los únicos que quedamos ¿Y la alianza que?"

"Nunca respete esa alianza, al final iba a traicionarlos a todos, ese era mi plan original"

"Que?" –Dijo Freddie algo confundido-

"Si, forme esta alianza para sobrevivir y cuando quedaran cada vez menos los iba a ir eliminando uno por uno. Gibby, tu te encargaste de Brad, Matt se auto-elimino y ahora Carly me temo que no lo lograra. Mi plan era eliminarlos a todos pero… ustedes me facilitaron el trabajo y es tu turno" –Para luego formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro-

"Con que esas tenemos? Que tal si no somos los únicos aquí ¿ah? Somos amigos Sam"

"Por que debería confiar en ti? Esto es la guerra aquí la amistad no existe"

"… Porque no tienes otra opción. Si sales de aquí sola puede que te estén esperando allá afuera y.. dos pueden defenderse mas que una sola persona"

"Sabes que? Correré el riesgo" –Pero antes de poder dispararle a Freddie, alguien entro al baño haciendo que Freddie y Sam le apuntaran a quien había entrado y la rubia dice-

"Quien eres y que haces aquí?"

-El chico no responde-

"Solo acabalo y ya" –Dijo Freddie mientras se ponía al lado de Sam, quien intento dispararle pero se había quedado sin municiones-

"Demonios! Freddie, hazlo tu"

"Ok" –Freddie lo intento pero tampoco tenía municiones. El y Sam se miraron como diciendo: Y ahora que?. Mientras el chico que había entrado solo sonreía para luego decir-

"Ya pueden pasar" –Entraron tres chicos mas, muy fornidos quienes alzaron a Freddie y a Sam y los llevaron hasta un aula en el segundo piso de la escuela-

"YA YA YA!" –Grito Freddie mientras lo dejaban caer al suelo al igual que a la rubia-

"Auch!" –Exclamaron ambos-

-Y entonces lo típico en las películas de acción: Alguien sentado detrás de un escritorio, con la silla dándoles la espalda a los protagonistas-

"Gracias chicos ya pueden irse" –Dijo la persona misteriosa a los que habían llevado a Sam y Freddie hasta allí, cuando se dieron la espalda, la persona misteriosa los elimino del juego-

"Hey ese no era parte del trato" –Protesto uno de ellos a lo que la persona misteriosa contesto-

"Nunca hubo trato"

-Freddie le susurro a Sam-

"Ya tienen algo en común" –Provocando que la chica le lanzara una mirada asesina-

"Entonces… Sam, Freddie ¿como han estado?"

"Espera… Conozco esa voz"

"Sam, dime quien es"

-La persona misteriosa se da vuelta y es-

"Missy?" –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y muy sorprendidos-

"Claro que soy Missy ¿Acaso creyeron que ese crucero duraría por siempre? JAJAJA no me hagan reír"

"Estúpida Missy entiende que nunca recuperaras a Carly" –Dijo la rubia furiosa-

"Y quien dijo que quería hacer eso? Solo quiero ganar esos 2000 dólares"

"Ok pero ¿por que nos mandaste a buscar justamente a nosotros?"

"Oh Sam la respuesta es sencilla, a ti… te odio y Freddie estaba contigo, así elimino dos pájaros de un tiro, aunque… Creo que eres lindo Freddie"

-Freddie sonrió ante el comentario de Missy y Sam dijo-

"Que Freddie es lindo? ¿Tienes problemas oculares o que?"

"Oh Sam siempre con tu actitud agresiva. ¿Adivina que?" –Después de decir esto Missy le apunta a Sam- "Despídete de los 2000 dólares"

-Freddie intento aplazar todo- "Espera Missy espera… ¿Qué tan lindo?"

"FREDDIE!" –Le protesto Sam-

"Que tal si lo juzgas tu mismo" –Dijo Missy mientras se acercaba para besar a Freddie cosa que no logro ya que cuando estaba cerca de el, Freddie le quito la pistola y dijo-

"Ves Puckett? Te dije que también podía ser despiadado, algo que he aprendido de ti" –La rubia sonrió y Freddie elimino a Missy del juego, los chicos tomaron las municiones de Missy y salieron de allí, no sin que antes la recién eliminada dijera-

"Espera! Eso no fue nada justo… PERO AUN QUIERO BESARTE!"

-Iban ambos caminando por los pasillos con mucho cuidado cuando Freddie decide romper el silencio-

"No vas a eliminarme? Es decir, era lo que ibas a hacer hace un rato"

"Nop… Aun no lo hare, pero muy pronto Benson, muy pronto"

"Creo que ya no queda mas nadie aquí dentro"

"Tienes razón debemos ir para afuera"

-Caminan un poco mas hasta la salida y Sam abre la puerta para ir hacia afuera pero nota algo-

"Fredo? Demonios Freddie por que haces esto?" –Freddie no estaba a su lado, Sam regreso a buscarlo, siguió su búsqueda hasta que finalmente lo encontró estaba en la enfermería, entro violentamente apuntando con su arma y para su sorpresa-

"¿Nevel? Pero si tu ni siquiera estudias aquí?"

-Nevel tenía a Freddie en un rincón de la enfermería, le había quitado su arma-

"Cierto, no vengo a esta escuela… Pero solo estoy haciendo un pequeño favor a mi primo Luke"

-Freddie abrió muy bien los ojos, haciendo que Sam le preguntara-

"Fredtonto ¿Quién es Luke?"

-Freddie suspiro antes de decir- "Luke es el chico que golpee por todo el incidente con lo del chico toalla"

-Nevel muy furioso agrego- "Si, el mismo al que le DESFIGURASTE LA NARIZ"

"Espera espera… Freddie no pudo haber hecho eso"

"Gracias Sam" –Respondió Freddie"

"El no es tan fuerte"

"OYE!"

-Entra Luke que estaba en el baño de la enfermería- "Bien acabemos con eeeeee… ¿Que hace ella aquí?" –Señalando a Sam, quien le responde-

"'Ella' tiene nombre, me llamo Sam Puckett" –Elimina a Luke del juego para luego completar su frase mientras sale de la enfermería con- "Ya nunca olvidaras mi nombre"

-Freddie la sigue, le quita su arma a Nevel y le dispara-

"Hey yo ni jugaba!"

"Debiste pensarlo antes de atraparme Papperman"

-Freddie alcanza a la rubia justo afuera de allí-

"Gracias Sam"

"No me agradezcas. Sería muy aburrido si fuera yo sola" –Ambos sonrieron y ahora si se dirigieron al exterior de ridgeway, todo se veía muy solitario, dieron unos cuantos pasos y Freddie dijo-

"Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?"

"Creo que si" –Ambos se pusieron frente a frente mientras se apuntaban-

"Benson, no debiste decir eso, es decir, por mi mente no había pasado la idea de que éramos los únicos que seguíamos con vida hasta que tu lo insinuaste"

-Freddie sonrió y luego dijo- "Mama siempre gana? No si yo puedo…" –No pudo terminar de hablar ya que alguien había disparado y había pasado justo frente a ambos, se dieron una mirada de sorpresa y luego Sam dijo-

"Sígueme!" –La rubia corrió unos pocos metros, allí estaban unas mesas Sam tomo una de ellas y la tiro al suelo quedando casi como un escudo con el cual ambos se protegerían-

"Eso estuvo verdaderamente cerca" –Dijo Freddie tratando de normalizar su respiración-

"Lo se, pero fue muy emocionante"

"Si… ¿Y ahora que hacemos?"

"Emmm… No se, trata de asomarte y dime lo que ves" –Ordeno Sam. Y así Freddie lo hizo-

"Solo pude ver a dos chicos, uno de ellos me pareció que era Pete"

"¿Pete? Demonios! El es bueno en el paintball"

"Escúchame Sam… En la vida existen ganadores y perdedores" –Dijo Freddie MUY cerca de la rubia-

-Sam lo corta diciendo con una sonrisa en el rostro- "Tu entras en ese último grupo"

"Sam! Presta atención. Si, se que para ti soy un perdedor… Pues… Hoy no seré uno"

-Freddie se levanto y corrió hacia su izquierda, Sam solo le pudo decir- "Freddie que haces?"

-Pero este no pudo escucharla ya había ido hacia la batalla, la batalla de la cual no planeaba huir. Sam se quedo allí detrás de la mesa y luego de unos 5 minutos ella escucho que alguien se acercaba y dijo-

"Freddie finalmen…" –Se detuvo al darse cuenta de que no era Freddie- "Pete?"

"Sip soy yo, lo siento Samantha pero esto tiene que terminar así" –Le apunto pero antes de poder eliminarla apareció Freddie como si fuera su ángel guardián y elimino a Pete del juego-

"DEMONIOS!" –Exclamo Pete mientras se iba. Freddie regreso y se paro en frente de Sam-

"Por que me salvaste?"

-Freddie se encogió de hombros y dijo- "Tu sabes por que"

"Sabes que igual voy a eliminarte cierto?" –Agrego la rubia mientras sonreía maliciosamente-

"Me divertiré hasta que lo hagas"

-Siguieron su camino con mucha cautela por el patio trasero de ridgeway, cuando dos chicos empezaron a dispararles, Sam y Freddie se escondieron rápidamente detrás de una especie de 'fuerte' que habían construido antes varios estudiantes ya eliminados, quienes les disparaban pararon por un segundo y uno de ellos dijo-

"Saben que somos los únicos cuatro que quedan, ahora ríndanse" –Para luego continuar disparando incesantemente-

"Ok Sam ¿Cuál es el plan?"

"Los acabamos y después nos disputamos el premio entre ambos"

"De acuerdo" –Dijo Freddie mientras intentaba levantarse, Sam lo tomo de su brazo malo-

"Auch! Sam.. ¿Que?"

-Hablaban uno muy cerca del otro mirándose a los ojos-

"Tu me salvaste una vez… Es mi momento de salvarte a ti"

"Eso sería… Muy lindo de tu parte" –Freddie sonríe luego de decir esto- "Pero… Son 2, debemos trabajar en equipo"

"Aghhh de acuerdo… Pero Freddie, si muero… solo quiero que sepas que… Perdí tu pearPhone"

"QUE TU QUE?"

-Sam solo se encogió de hombros y dijo- "Ya olvídalo, eso forma parte del pasado, el presente es ya y es esta guerra"

"Bien, tienes razón" –Ahora es Sam quien se disponía a pararse pero Freddie la tomo de un brazo antes de que esta lo hiciera-

"Que haces Freddo?"

-De nuevo hablaban uno muy cerca del otro mientras se miraban a los ojos-

"No deberíamos contar hasta 3 o algo así?"

"Ok, a la cuenta de 3. Tu corres a la izquierda y yo a la derecha"

"Por que tu a la derecha?" –Dijo Freddie protestando a lo que Sam le contesta-

"FREDWARD! (Suspiro) A la cuenta de 3: 1, 2 y…" –Justo antes de decir 3 Freddie sorprende a Sam con un beso, que al principio la rubia no correspondió pero luego de unos pocos segundos si lo hizo y estuvieron besándose por unos 10 segundos, mientras se seguían escuchando como las municiones eran disparadas hacia esa especie de fuerte, luego de esos GLORIOSOS (Para ambos) 10 segundos se separaron y la rubia le pregunta-

"Por que hiciste eso?"

"No quería morir sin probar tus dulces labios una vez mas"

"Emmm… Sabes que es solo un juego de Paintball verdad?"

"… Ah… Cierto… Es que aun estoy en el personaje"

"Bueno ya olvídalo y vayamos, ya tendré tiempo para golpearte después. A la 1, a las 2 y a las 3"

-Y así lo hicieron, Sam corrió hacia la derecha y Freddie hacia la izquierda mientras esquivaban para que la pintura no les manchara la ropa. De pronto los disparos por parte de los chicos misteriosos cesaron. Freddie se acerco a Sam poniéndose a su lado y luego caminaron unos pocos metros hasta que escuchan que alguien dice-

"Listos para ser eliminados" –La voz venia justo detrás de ellos, se dieron media vuelta mientras apuntaban-

-Y Sam sorprendida dijo- "¿Jonah?... ¿Dave?" **(N/A: Recuerden que en capitulo 5 y 6 nombro a un tal Dave que había sido novio de Carly por el tiempo en el que Freddie viajo a San Francisco y Jonah creo que todos saben quien es)**

-Sam y Jonah se apuntaban mutuamente mientras que Freddie y Dave también se apuntaban entre si-

"Como saben que somos los únicos que quedamos?" –Pregunto Freddie apuntando a Dave quien le responde-

"Lo sabemos... Todo se decide aquí"

-Luego Sam le dice a Jonah con una sonrisa en el rostro- "Sabes será un placer eliminarte después de lo que me hiciste hace algunos años"

"Creí que ya te habías vengado con lo del calzón chino"

-Sam le da una risa falsa para luego decir- "Eso no fue suficiente… Sam Puckett nunca olvida una traición" –Y sin dudarlo elimino a Jonah del juego como si nada, causando que Freddie le dijera sin dejar de apuntarle a Dave-

"Sam! Se supone que debíamos tener una conversación mas larga y profunda así como en las películas… Pero como no te importa" –Freddie elimino a Dave-

"Hey! Eso no es justo… Por cierto si pudieran decirle a Carly que la extraño…"

-Sam lo corta- "Adiós Dave"

-Observaban como se iban los recién eliminados y rápidamente y al mismo tiempo Sam y Freddie empezaron a apuntarse-

"Sabes Sam?... De alguna manera siempre supe que esto terminaría así"

"En serio? Pues utiliza tus 'poderes para ver el futuro' y dime quien ganara"

-Freddie rio levemente con el comentario de la rubia-

"No se, no lo veo muy claro"

"Ok… Yo te ayudare a que lo descu…" –En ese momento Sam detuvo su 'discurso' porque alguien le había disparado y también a Freddie eliminándolos del juego, ambos se miraron confundidos, luego voltearon hacia su derecha y solo pudieron ver a alguien sonriendo de lado mientras aun tenía un arma en cada mano, las armas con las que los había eliminado. Ese alguien era-

"No puedo creerlo" –Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo- "Carly gano"

-Sip, era Carly quien dejo caer luego sus armas y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría mientras gritaba-

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, YO GANEEEEEEEE Y USTEDES NOOOOO!"

-Sam le dispara a Freddie-

"Y ESO POR QUE?"

"Por que… Quise hacerlo desde el principio" –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, dejando caer su arma al suelo y yéndose mientras que Freddie abrió sus brazos en señal de molestia-

-Unas horas después: El trió de iCarly estaba en el apartamento Shay. Sam y Freddie sentados en el sofá, un cheque gigantesco por 2000 dólares en la mesa de centro y Carly le contaba a Spencer como gano-

"… Y entonces luego Salí y elimine a Sam y a Freddie"

"Que bueno hermanita, me alegra que usaras el viejo truco de esconderte en el baño de hombres hasta que solo quedaran pocos y salir a acabarlos!"

"Si… Pero nunca mas volveré a entrar a ese lugar. Los hombres son asquerosos" –dijo Carly mientras ponía una cara de asco, luego Spencer se fue a comprar unas cosas a la tienda y Carly subió a su habitación por un momento mientras que Sam y Freddie seguían en el sofá-

-Sam golpea a Freddie en su brazo malo-

"Auch! Sam! ¿Por que me golpeas esta vez?"

"Creo que lo sabes bien" –Respondió la rubia algo molesta-

"No, no lo…. Ah si, ya lo se"

"Pero… (Suspiro) No creo que seas un perdedor… Bueno, al menos no tanto"

-Freddie sonríe para luego decir-

"Solo lo dices porque tu tampoco ganaste"

"… Tómalo como quieras Fredbobo. Por cierto ¿Ya la loca psicópata de tu madre sabe que te quitaste el cabestrillo?"

"No, aun no lo sabe"

"Ummmm…. Interesante" –Sam se levanto rápidamente del sofá, fue al apartamento de Freddie, toco la puerta mientras gritaba-

"SEÑORA BENSON, FREDDIE SE QUITO ESA COSA DE SU BRAZO"

-Y volvió al apartamento Shay, segundos más tarde llego la madre de Freddie-

"Fredward Benson por que te quitaste el cabestrillo?"

"No mama no es lo que…" –Freddie no pudo terminar de hablar por que ya su madre se lo llevaba a su apartamento jalándolo del brazo bueno. Después de que la señora Benson se había llevado a su hijo, Carly bajo las escaleras y lo primero que pregunto fue-

"Oye Sam ¿Y Freddie?"

"Ah… Creo que tenía que ir a sacarse la pintura de sus calzones antibacteriales" –Dijo Sam, pero ella solo podía pensar en ese beso, ese extraño (por las circunstancias), espontaneo, tierno y espectacular beso-

**Y bien? que les parecio? yo quede conforme con lo que escribi :)**

**Gracias a ustedes por los 49 reviews que tengo hasta ahora, algunos diran "solo 49 reviews en 11 capitulos? que perdedor" para mi, es bastante, es lo primero que publico y es un honor ser leido por ustedes :)**

**Proximo capitulo: el sabado (Maybe) hasta ahora se llamara "iDate" ¿quien tendra una cita? ¿Sam y Freddie hablaran del beso o haran como hacen muchas veces y no hablaran del asunto? ¿Quien dejara de escribir preguntas al final de las notas del autor para generar expectativa?**

**Dejen sus reviews, please. Yo ire a estudiar (Lamentablemente... Nahhh ire en un rato) en el resto de esta semana tengo 2 examenes asi que si el sabado no subo nada ya saben por que. Adios :) **


	13. La entrega de premios

**Hola a todos. He vuelto con el capitulo 13: La entrega de premios. Ahora varias cositas que siempre digo antes de empezar un capitulo:**

**1.- Hace pocos días tuve la curiosidad de "¿Cual sera mi capitulo mas leído el mismo día de haberlo subido?". Entré a las estadísticas de mi fic y vi que ha sido el capitulo numero 12 :)**

**2.- Se que dije que el proximo capitulo se llamaría "iDate" pues, decidi cambiarlo por este ya que asi el proximo (que si sera el que les dije) tendra un poco mas de sentido.**

**3.- Mi inspiracion para este capitulo vino de un review que recibí en el capitulo pasado diciendo que este fic calificaba para entrar en el foro de "Malos fics y sus autores" o algo así, leí su critica y entre varias cosas decía que tenia 12 capítulos llenos de Flashbacks (es cierto, sobre todo en los primeros capítulos) lleno de POV (solo en los dos primeros) y narración tipo script (en el primero solamente, en el ultimo lo puse a modo de broma) y que hay exceso de clichés (En el capitulo 15 me esforzare para hacer el capitulo mas cliché en la historia de los capítulos clichés) ademas de decir que los pocos momentos cómicos que tiene la historia son incomprensibles. Bien, la critica no me molesto, incluso después de leerla dije "WOW!... Seguiré con el humor sin sentido YEAH" y luego pensé: ¿Que pasaría si a Freddie le hicieran una critica por su trabajo en iCarly? después exagere un poco la idea y salio este capitulo :) **

**4.- iCarly no me pertenece, es de Dan Schneider (Un genio malvado jajaja)**

-Sam va entrando al Bushwell plaza, ignorando los gritos de Lewbert quejándose de que ensuciaba su piso y se encuentra con Freddie quien estaba buscando el correo, ya su brazo estaba totalmente recuperado-

"Freddo"

"Hola Sam"

-Subieron ambos al elevador y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que Freddie dijo- "No puede ser!" –Mientras veía una de las cartas-

-Sam ignoro su comentario-

-Llegaron al octavo piso y entraron en el apartamento de Carly quien estaba sentada en el sofá viendo tv-

"No van a creer esto" –Dijo el chico algo molesto enseñando la carta que ya había nombrado, Sam ya se había sentado junto a Carly-

"No nos importa"

-Carly recrimino a su amiga- "Sam! Si nos importa Freddie, dinos"

"Estoy nominado para unos premios que otorgara un periódico de aquí de Seattle"

"¿Existe la categoría a la persona más tonta?"

"Sam!" –Dijo Carly-

"No Sam, no existe esa categoría"

"umm… lastima esa era perfecta para ti"

-Freddie volteo los ojos mientras suspiraba antes de decir- "No, estoy nominado en la categoría de: Peor camarógrafo en un web show"

-Ambas chicas se rieron, Carly paro a los pocos segundos mientras que Sam siguió riéndose a carcajadas por varios minutos incluso se cayó del sofá y seguía riéndose. Cuando finalmente se acabaron las risas Freddie continúo algo desanimado-

"De verdad no lo entiendo chicas, soy productor técnico no camarógrafo… Aunque manejo la cámara por lo tanto… Aghhh ya no quiero pensar" –El chico se sentó en el sofá y se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, Sam aprovecho y le quito la carta-

"Veamos que dice" _–Y comenzó a leer-_ "Hola y cordiales saludos Fredward Benson, la presente carta le llega con la finalidad de informarle que ha sido nominado en la categoría de peor camarógrafo en un web show. Analizamos varios shows de iCarly y decidimos nominarlo solo por una razón, la cual es: Dejar caer la cámara en medio de uno de los programas. Es inaceptable y digno de burla, quizás haya pasado hace tiempo pero al ser la primera edición de este premio hemos decidido nominarlo. Le pedimos que haga acto de presencia en la ceremonia que será mañana en el salón de eventos del hotel Bella vista a las 8 pm. Se despide de usted: Patrick West. Vicepresidente del periódico 'Seattle sun'"

-Freddie quito las manos de su rostro y dijo- "Estoy nominado POR CULPA DE SAM!"

"¿Qué? Y por que es mi culpa?"

-El chico se levanto de su asiento y se paro firmemente frente a la rubia y le dice- "Cuando deje caer la cámara fue cuando dijiste que no había besado a nadie!"

-Carly recibió una llamada de Matt y salió corriendo a su habitación para hablar con el a placer-

"¿Ah si? ¿Te arrepientes de eso?"

"Bueno… No, porque… Tu sabes, pero no quiero ganar ese premio" –Y volvió a sentarse en el sofá con las manos cubriendo su rostro, cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro y si, era de Sam_-_

"Tranquilo Freddie… No ganaras"

"Gracias Sam"

"¿Cuándo has ganado algo en tu vida?" –Dijo la rubia provocando que Freddie se tapara el rostro esta vez con uno de los cojines del sofá-

_-_Esa noche los chicos hicieron su web show, ya lo habían terminado y Sam bajaba a gran velocidad las escaleras para ir directo a la nevera, Carly bajo segundos más tarde y también se dirigió a la cocina a buscar algo de beber-

"Sam, ¿No crees que a Freddie le está afectando un poco eso de la nominación?"

"¿Por qué lo dices? A mí me parece que está actuando normal… Bueno lo mas normal que puede ser"-Respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros-

"No está 'normal' Sam..." –Carly se detuvo ya que escucho que Freddie venia bajando las escaleras muy lentamente y luego se sentó en uno de los escalones, saco la carta de uno de sus bolsillos y suspiro-

"Ok. Iré a hablar con el" –Dijo Sam quien fue y se sentó justo al lado de Freddie y le dijo-

"Todavía sigues con esa pequeña depresión?"

"Si, es que… Pensé que hacia un trabajo decente y… Me condenan por un solo error"

"Si te hace sentir mejor, busque en la computadora el resto de los nominados y quizás pierdas"

"¿Si? Quiénes son?"

"Esta un tal George por 'Manualidades y demás' y el otro nominado es de un tonto show llamado 'Yo y mi marioneta' que ilusos" –Dijo la rubia para luego sonreir-

"No es justo. El camarógrafo de ese show es un tripie" –Dijo el chico con mucha tristeza en su voz-

"interesante… Un tripie hace mejor trabajo que tu" –Dijo eso, se levanto y volvió a la cocina a buscar su jamón-

-A la mañana siguiente en la escuela, estaba el trió de iCarly en un aula esperando que llegara el profesor, Freddie se acerca a donde están las chicas y les dice- "Oigan… Necesito pedirles algo"

"Sea lo que sea: NO" –Dijo Sam-

"Sam! Freddie aun no nos ha dicho que es. Dinos"

"¿Podrían ir conmigo esta noche a esa estúpida ceremonia? Por favor"

"Claro" –Respondió Carly mientras que Sam solo dijo- "¿Habrá comida?" –A lo que el chico respondió-

"Si Sam, habrá comida"

"Entonces si, ahora vete"

-Freddie suspiro y rodo sus ojos antes de regresar a su asiento-

"Sam, creo que a veces eres un poco dura con freddie" –Dijo la castaña-

"Por favor Carls, eso no es nada nuevo además es divertido" –Le dio una palmadita a Carly en uno de sus hombros-

"Te lo digo Sam, algún día Freddie se hartara de tu trato hacia el"

"Si, eso no pasara nunca"

-Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad al igual que el resto del día. Llego la noche, llego la hora de la entrega de premios y las cosas se empezaron a torcer. Estaba Freddie afuera del hotel Bella vista esperando a sus amigas mientras caminaba de un lado a otro demostrando su nerviosismo, cuando llega Sam-

"Finalmente" –Dijo Freddie-

"¿Cuál es tu prisa? De todos modos no quieres ganar"

"Es solo que siento que necesito apoyo ¿Bien?"

-Luego llega un chico un poco más alto que Freddie, delgado con algo de músculos, ojos negros, cabello castaño vestido muy elegantemente y se para junto a Sam. Freddie muy confundido dice-

"Emmm… oye esto es algo privado"

-Sam le dice a Freddie- "Yo lo invite" –Freddie la miro sorprendido y dijo- "Ah… Yo soy Freddie" –Y se da la mano con el otro chico-

"Que coincidencia!" –Dijo el chico provocando que Freddie le preguntara-

"¿Tu también te llamas Freddie?"

"No, me llamo Adam"

-Freddie miro a Sam como diciendo _¿Que está pasando aquí?. _Luego la tomo de un brazo y se la llevo no sin antes decirle a Adam- "¿Nos disculpas un momento?" –Ya habiéndose alejado un poco Freddie le dice a Sam-

"Ok. ¿Quién es ese idiota?"

"Ya te lo dijo. Es Adam" –Dijo la rubia como si fuera más que obvio-

"No me refería a eso… El es estúpido ¿De dónde conoces a esa clase de chicos?"

"Está en mi clase de historia"

"Si, apuesto a que debe ser brillante" –Dijo Freddie con sarcasmo-

"Ya bájale Fredalupe. Quizás no sea brillante pero es muy guapo"

"¿Estás diciendo que yo no lo soy?" –Pregunto Freddie con un poco de molestia en su voz mientras se señalaba-

"Si" –Respondió la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro y Freddie solo se la quedo mirando con mucha rabia. En eso llega Carly a donde están ellos dos y dice-

"Hola chicos… ¿Quién es el?" –Señalando a Adam quien veía al cielo- "Es tan guapo como actor de tv"

"Es la cita de Sam... Un chico muy… Interesante" –Dijo Freddie para luego entrar al hotel mientras que Carly le susurra a Sam- "Te felicito amiga"

"Gracias… Si quieres te lo presento"

"No, yo no le robo el novio a mis amigas. Creí que me conocías Sam"

"El no es mi novio y nunca lo será" –Antes de que Carly hiciera algún comentario sobre eso, Adam dice mientras señalaba un punto en el cielo-

"Miren! Una estrella fugaz" –A lo que Sam le responde- "Emmm Adam… Eso es un avión"

"Increíble, un avión fugaz" –Dijo Adam riéndose como tonto, Carly miro a Sam y le dice-

"¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ¿Le falta un cromosoma o que?"

"Yo que voy a saber. Oye Carls deberíamos entrar"

-Las chicas y Adam entraron al hotel, llegaron a la sala de eventos y se sentaron en la mesa en la que estaba Freddie quien rompe el silencio-

"Y dime Adam ¿Quién eres?"

"Soy Adam"

"… Lo se Adam… Me refería a que tipo de cosas haces"

"Ahh… Soy de los mejores en el equipo de tenis de la escuela"

-Todos se sorprendieron y Carly dice- "No sabía que había equipo de tenis en Ridgeway" –Freddie continua con- "Ni siquiera hay cancha de tenis en Ridgeway. ¿Dónde entrenan?"

-Adam contesta- "En las canchas de la ciudad o en el gimnasio"

"Interesante ¿Alguna vez han ganado algún trofeo?" –Pregunto Sam-

-Adam miro al suelo y dijo en tono muy bajo- "No" –Luego subió su tono de voz para decir- "Pero el torneo inter-escuelas se acerca y… Creo que tenemos oportunidad"

-Freddie rio y dijo- "No, no la tienen" –Provocando que todos en la mesa lo miraran extraño-

-Luego les trajeron a todos un plato con comida. Sam al ver que era carne dijo- "Finalmente!" –y empezó a devorar su comida, cuando termino la suya (Casi inmediatamente) le quito la de Freddie-

"OYE!" –Se quejo el chico pero la rubia no le hizo caso y Adam le dice a Freddie- "Si quieres toma la mía, nunca me han gustado las cosas que vienen de la tierra"

-Todos se quedaron mirando extraño a Adam sorprendidos por su estupidez, Sam solo tomo su plato y se lo comió también-

-Después llego el momento de la categoría en la que Freddie estaba nominado y el anfitrión empezó a presentar el premio-

"Ahora una nueva categoría que premia a esos camarógrafos de web shows que cometen errores injustificables y de los que todos nos reímos cuando sucedieron y también por esos incómodos momentos en que el mismo presentador del show tiene que acercarse a la cámara y apagarla, por suerte en esta edición tenemos ambas. La categoría es: El peor camarógrafo para un web show. Los nominados son: Fredward Benson por 'iCarly'. Tripie por 'yo y mi marioneta' y George Spector por 'Manualidades y mas' y el ganador es..."

-El presentador se tardo tanto en decirlo que dio tiempo para que Sam dijera- "Freddie Benson" –imitando la voz de un hombre, Freddie le lanzo una mirada asesina a la rubia y Adam… El si se lo creyó y se levanto a aplaudir provocando que todos en la sala de eventos lo voltearan a ver, el se sentó y dijo- "No se por que aplaudí, no quiero que gane ese tal Freddie"

-Finalmente el presentador dijo el ganador- "Fredward Benson por iCarly"

-Adam dijo- "¿Quién es ese?... Yo le aposte al tripie. Demonios!"

-Freddie Maldijo mentalmente mientras subía al pequeño escenario a buscar su 'Premio' al llegar allí noto que Sam reía a carcajadas. Era obligatorio dar un discurso y el no había preparado nada así que le toco improvisar-

"Emmm… bueno… Este premio es… No se. Se dan cuenta que no prepare un discurso ¿cierto? Quizás así me nominen al peor discurso de aceptación de premio" –Se detuvo al darse cuenta que todos los ahí presentes reían por lo que había dicho menos Adam que dijo- "No entendí"

-Luego de que pararon las risas Freddie continuo-

"No quiero agradecerle a nadie, es que solo estoy nominado por ser humano, si vieron el show saben por que deje caer la cámara y ahora me voy, me llevo mi estatuilla la cual espero lanzar por la ventana del taxi cuando regrese a casa"

–Bajo del escenario, hubo varios aplausos y desapareció entre la multitud-

"¿Por qué querías que ganara el tripie?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Admiro su trabajo… ¿Alguna vez han visto 'Yo y mi marioneta'? es algo excelente e inigualable"

-Carly miro a Sam y le dijo- "Tu cita es muy… Peculiar"

"Lo se" –Dijo Sam mientras rodaba los ojos y Adam solo dijo- "¿Qué significa peculiar?... En fin, deberían ver ese show, el conductor tiene una marioneta y… Hace muchas cosas locas como chistes de toc toc" –Adam se rio a carcajadas mientras las chicas lo veían sorprendidas por su estupidez y Sam dijo-

"¿En serio Adam? ¿Eso te parece divertido y loco? ¿CHISTES DE TOC TOC?"

-Luego ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Freddie había desaparecido-

"¿Dónde estará Freddie?" –Dijo Carly preocupada-

"No sé, debe estar en el baño o que se yo"

-Carly le da una mirada a Adam y le dice a Sam- "… Adam se quedo dormido"

"¿Que tiene eso de malo?"

"Su cara esta sobre el postre. Es asqueroso" –Dijo la castaña con una cara de asco-

"Si… Iré a buscar al nerd" –Sam se levanto de su asiento y mientras se alejaba escucho que Carly le pregunto-

"¿Qué hago si se despierta?" –Sin conseguir respuesta de parte de la rubia-

-Sam lo busco y en cuestión de pocos minutos lo encontró, estaba en una de las mesas más alejadas del salón de eventos del hotel mientras tomaba una soda-

"Con que aquí estas… ¿Qué tomas?" –Dijo Sam quien acercándose a Freddie -

"Una soda. Odio el alcohol y de todas maneras aquí no lo venden así que…"

"Por favor Frednub!. Si, ganaste ¿y que? ¿Vas a dejar que eso te afecte? No me gusta verte así"

"Oh ¿En serio?" –Pregunto sarcásticamente el chico-

"Bueno… Al menos que yo lo cause" –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa en el rostro-

"Solo vete Sam"

"Vamos! Deja esa actitud. Eso no significa que seas malo en el show"

"No es solo por lo del premio Sam. Y creo que lo sabes"

-Sam se quedo en silencio unos segundos, se sentó a su lado y pregunto- "¿A que te refieres?"

"Me refiero a todo: al premio, a nosotros, A TODO" –Respondió el chico algo molesto-

"Ya te dije que necesitaba ti.."

-Freddie la corta- "Si, tiempo. Han pasado 3 semanas y media Sam, me has tenido esperando 3 SEMANAS Y MEDIA!"

"Pero te dije que te quería y eso no es algo que yo diga fácilmente y menos a ti!"

"Oh me quieres, si, se nota mucho" –Obvio sarcasmo de parte del chico- "Cómo me quieres ¿ah? Te has burlado de mi desde que me nominaron, cosa que no me sorprende tanto porque siempre te burlas de mi pero es que ni una, NI UNA mísera palabra para intentar hacerme sentir mejor al menos no sin que después venga otra que me haga sentir PEOR…"

-Sam intento cortarlo- "Fredd.." –Pero no pudo porque Freddie la cortó a ella-

"Déjame terminar. Casi te mueres de risa cuando dijeron que gane y encima después de decirme que necesitas tiempo, pasan las semanas y no me dices NADA pero si vienes a esta maldita ceremonia con ese idiota de Adam! ¿A el también le pediste tiempo? ¿Cuánto fue? ¿3 días? Pues si, se nota que me quieres, que me quieres ver sufrir… Esto se acabo" –Freddie se levanto, tomo su premio y se fue-

-Sam se quedo estática allí cuando Carly la encuentra a los pocos minutos le dice- "Sam… Adam se quito los pantalones, se subió a la mesa y está bailando sobre ella"

-A la rubia realmente no le importaba, su plan era darle celos a Freddie pero no solo logro eso, también logro arruinarlo todo. Así que le respondió a Carly muy tristemente- "Solo… Vámonos ¿si?" –Y así lo hicieron-

**Y eso fue todo. Mi idea era preparar el camino para los siguientes dos capítulos y ya lo logre con este y el anterior.**

**Próximo**** capitulo: miercoles: iDate. Y el sábado en el aniversario de un mes de este fic: El asombroso capitulo de clichés jajajaja.**

**¿Cuantos capitulos le quedan a este fic? Un mínimo de 4 mas y un máximo de 7.**

**Hoy se estrena iQ. Realmente no me genera tanta expectativa como los anteriores pero igual lo veré.**

**Dejen sus reviews please :) me encanta leer sus opiniones tanto si son positivas, como si son negativas. y me largo a leer mas fics :)**


	14. Cita, discusión y revelacion

**Hola. Volví hoy miércoles como lo prometí (y como ya es habitual) con el capitulo numero 14. Algunas costas antes de comenzar.**

**1. Gracias por sus reviews en este y en mi otro fic :)**

**2. Para este capitulo hice 3 finales diferentes y me decidí por este porque... no se ¿un giro interesante?**

**3. Este es el capitulo "iDate" solo le cambie el nombre.**

**4. iCarly no es mio, solo es mía esta historia y los personajes de relleno como Jeff, Matt, Adam (Lo se, falta una chica. Para el capitulo 16 jajjaja) y todos los demás que se me ocurran.**

* * *

><p>-Era un día de clases normal, el primero desde esa entrega de premios, Sam se acerca a Freddie que guardaba algunos libros en su casillero y tímidamente le dijo-<p>

"Hola"

"Hola" –Respondió el chico como si nada y sin mirarla-

"… ¿Podemos hablar?"

-Freddie cerró su casillero y dijo- "No tenemos nada de que hablar, ¿Por qué no vas a esperar más tiempo?" –Y se fue dejando a Sam muy pensativa-

-En la cafetería, iba Freddie con su bandeja, Sam y Carly le hacen una señal para que vaya hacia la mesa en la que están pero el las ignora y se sienta en otra un poco más alejada. Carly le dice a Sam-

"¿Qué crees que le pasa? ¿Está molesto con nosotras?"

-Sam se encogió de hombros y dijo- "No lo se" –Luego volteo a ver a Freddie de manera muy rápida-

"¿Puedo sentarme?" –Escucho Freddie de una voz femenina, el la miro y era Missy-

"Supongo"

–Missy se sentó justo frente a el y le dice mirando su comida evitando hacer contacto visual con el chico- "Oye… ¿Por qué no te sentaste con Carly y Sam?"

"… Estoy… algo molesto con Sam"

"Que malo" –Hubo un silencio por unos segundos que la pelirroja rompió- "¿Sabes? Ya sé que tu eres el responsable de que ganara ese crucero"

"Ah si… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los chismes vuelan Freddie" –Ambos sonrieron y Freddie le pregunta- "Y… ¿No te molesta?"

"Nop. Pero creo que podrías hacer algo para remediarlo"

"¿Algo como que?"

-Mientras tanto Carly se da cuenta de que Freddie está hablando con Missy muy naturalmente y le dice a Sam- "¿Ya viste con quien está Freddie?"

-Sam volteo a ver, se sorprendió y sintió como si su corazón se hubiera arrugado un poco-

"No puedo creerlo ¿Con Missy?"

"Si, ¿no deberíamos salvarlo?" –Pregunto Carly y la rubia contesto- "No Carls… Déjalo tranquilo" –Con un poco de tristeza en su voz-

-De vuelta con Freddie y Missy, esta última le pregunta-

"¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o no?"

"No se Missy, ¿No crees que será un poco raro?"

"Claro que será raro pero… Puede que sea divertido además creo que me lo debes por mandarme lejos"

"No lo sé" –Dijo el chico-

"Hagamos esto: Tu me llamas y me haces saber tu respuesta"

-Missy se levanta de allí, se va y justamente después Sam se acerca y se sienta en el lugar donde estaba la pelirroja-

"Ok, Benson ¿Qué quería esa maniática?"

-Freddie no le contesta y se levanta de su asiento y trata de irse pero Sam lo sujeta de un brazo impidiéndoselo- "¿Sabes Fredtonto? Ya me está cansando todo este asunto de la ley del hielo"

"¿En serio? Te recomiendo que empieces a acostumbrarte" –Se suelta del agarre de Sam y se marcha-

-Gibby pasa por frente de Sam, ella lo sujeta y el pregunta asustado- "¿Que? Por favor Sam, hoy no me hagas calzón chino"

"Ummm… ¿Qué te parecería si no te hiciera calzón chino por todo un mes?"

-Gibby inmediatamente responde- "Me parecería genial pero ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

-Sam sonrió maliciosamente y le dijo- "Solo un pequeño favorcito… Debes averiguarme que se trae Missy con mi fr… digo con Freddie"

"¿Por qué ibas a decir 'con mi f…"

-Sam lo corta- "GIBBY!"

"Ay ya… Acepto"

-Se dan un apretón de manos, cerrando el trato y Sam le dice- "Bueno ¿Qué esperas?"

"Es que no sabía que era aho…"

-Sam lo corta- "YA!" –Y Gibby sale corriendo a buscar a Freddie-

"Hola Freddie" –Dijo Gibby al encontrarlo en su casillero, cansado por correr-

"Hey Gib ¿Qué pasa? Parece que recién hubieras salido de gimnasia o algo así"

-En ese instante Sam se paro en la esquina a tratar de escuchar algo-

"No pasa nada solo quería preguntarte… ¿Qué onda con Missy?" –Dijo el gordito como quien no quiere la cosa. Freddie lo miro raro y después dijo- "¿Me disculpas un segundo?" –Aparto a Gibby del medio y encontró a la rubia husmeando en esa esquina-

"Freddie… que sorpresa"

"Nadie puede estar más sorprendido que yo" –La rubia iba a decirle algo pero el chico ya se había ido dejándola con la palabra en la boca. Gibby se acerca y Sam apretando los dientes le dice- "Mejor empieza a correr Gib"

"¿Por que?" –Pregunta el gordito-

"En 5, 4.." –Allí Gibby empieza a correr sin saber a dónde ir-

-Esa tarde Freddie entro al apartamento de Carly mientras hablaba por teléfono- "Ok a las 7. Cuenta conmigo. Adiós" –Y colgó, Provocando que la castaña le preguntara-

"¿Con quién hablabas y que hay a las 7?"

"Umm… Es algo así como una cita"

"¿En serio? Te felicito Freddie" –Dijo Carly muy emocionada cuando entro Sam y Carly le pregunta al chico- "¿Y con quien es tu cita?" –En ese punto Sam trato de actuar como si no le importaba pero sí que le importaba y mucho-

"Con Missy"

"¿QUE? ¿Cómo puedes salir con ella después de todo lo que le hizo a Sam? –Dijo la castaña muy molesta, Sam solo estaba sentada en el sofá simulando no escuchar nada-

"Por favor! Missy no es tan mala además es solo una vez, no tienen por que hacer un drama de todo esto"

"Como sea. Pero promete que no dejaras que te lave el cerebro" –dijo Carly-

"Lo prometo" -Luego de decir esto el chico se sentó en el sofá al lado de Sam y Carly se sentó al otro lado de Sam quien seguía muy callada. Estaban viendo una película muy mala, tanto que Freddie y Carly se quedaron dormidos y Sam pues, sus pensamientos eran-

"_Freddie realmente se ve lindo cuando duerme… Y cuando está despierto ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan orgullosa? ¿Por qué no pude simplemente decirle 'Si, me gustas'? ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan cobarde en este tema?... Ahora el saldrá con Missy y se olvidara de mi, y yo que pensaba que el no me importaba aunque creo que subconscientemente siempre lo supe, es decir: nuestro primer beso fue genial pero no podía saber si lo que sentí era verdadero porque no había besado a nadie mas. Supongo que lo supe el día que lo vi bailando con Carly en los licuados locos cuando el baile de las chicas invitan, sentí celos y como siempre hago no hable del tema, supongo que lo di por sentado, mi gran error"_

-Freddie despierta muy exaltado preguntando- "¿Qué hora es?" –Sam le contesta- "6:20 pm"

-Y el chico sale corriendo rápidamente a su apartamento, Carly despierta por el golpe de la puerta-

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Benson huyo… Que raro es"

-Freddie salió después de varios minutos de su apartamento, iba vestido elegantemente y se encuentra con Matt en el pasillo-

"Hey Freddie ¿A dónde vas?"

-Freddie se encogió de hombros y dijo- "Tengo una cita y voy tarde" –Y se fue rápidamente. Matt iba a entrar al apartamento de Carly pero antes de hacerlo sale Sam-

"Hey Sam"

"Rápido tenemos que irnos" –Dijo la rubia mientras lo halaba de un brazo-

"Espera espera ¿Cómo es eso que tenemos?"

-Sam rodo los ojos y le responde- "Tu y yo vamos a seguir a Freddie a ver que se trae la tonta de Missy con el"

"… ¿Cómo sabes que salió?"

"Lo espiaba por la mirilla de la puerta ¿Contento? Ahora vámonos"

-Matt sin tener otra opción le dice- "Esta bien… Acosadora"

-Matt y Sam salieron del edificio y pudieron ver que Freddie tomaba un taxi y ellos también tomaron uno y le indicaron al taxista que siguiera al otro taxi. Mientras iban en camino-

"¿Por qué espiabas a Freddie por la mirilla?"

"No es tu problema" –Respondió Sam muy decididamente-

"Sam. Creo que debes admitirlo: Te gusta Freddie"

"¿Ya te dije que te pareces a Carly en lo insistente?"

"De hecho si lo hiciste"

"Pues ya te lo he dicho dos veces. Deberían ser pareja o algo así"

-Matt no respondió, Sam lo miro y el estaba sonrojado-

"Oh por dios! Te gusta Carly"

"Adolescentes" –Dijo el taxista entre dientes provocando que Sam le dijera- "Usted solo conduzca el estúpido taxi" –Luego se volteó hacia Matt y le dijo- "Oye… Sé que quizás se te es difícil decírselo, yo sé lo que es eso pero… El momento es ahora" –Sam fijo su vista nuevamente hacia el frente y continuo- "O si no después Carly podría… Que se yo… Empezar a salir con Missy"

"Si… Espera ¿Qué?"

"Ah… confundí los temas"

"La señorita tiene razón. Debe decírselo" –Dijo el taxista metiéndose en la conversación-

"¿Alguien le pregunto algo?" –Dijo agresivamente la rubia haciendo que el taxista volteara sus ojos y suspirara antes de volver a decir con un tono de voz muy bajo- "Adolescentes"

-Hubo un silencio y Matt dice- "La verdad es que Carly me gusta un poco… Pero"

-Sam lo corta- "¿Pero que? No me digas que yo te gusto. No quiero que mi vida se convierta en una telenovela mexicana"

"No… Carly me gusta pero… También me gusta Missy y creo que mucho mas" –Dijo apenado-

"Ah entiendo… ¡Estás loco! ¿De dónde conoces TU a Missy de todas formas?"

"Esta en una de mis clases y… No me hagas decirlo"

"Pero creo que le gustas a Carly entonces…"

-Matt la corta- "¡Carly no gusta de mi Sam! Solo soy su pañuelo de lagrimas y estoy cansado de eso" –Dijo entre triste y molesto-

"Bueno en ese caso… Hagamos un trato"

"Te escucho"

"Tenemos que separar a como dé lugar a Freddie y a Missy" –Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa malvada en su rostro-

"Solo es una cita Sam. Probablemente ni funcione"

"¿Prefieres correr el riesgo?" –Matt se resigna y se estrechan las manos cerrando el trato-

"Siempre pensé que Carly gustaba de ti, es decir, siempre tienen largas charlas por teléfono y esas cosas"

-Matt le dice- "Si, al principio yo también lo creí, hasta que me dijo que le gustaba…" –Se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y no continuo. Sam solo dijo-

"Lo sabia! Sabía que Carly no nos contaba todo como dice nuestra promesa… Yo tampoco lo hago pero ella fue la que hizo el drama para eso. Y… ¿Quién le gusta?"

"No puedo decirlo Sam"

-Sam voltea los ojos antes de decir- "Como sea, no soy tan chismosa como Carly"

"Aquí estamos" –Dijo el taxista señalando al taxi al que seguían, Sam dice- "Genial, Matt tu pagas"

"¿Y si no hubiera venido que?"

"Hubiera salido corriendo, ahora PAGA"

-Matt rodó los ojos y saco el dinero de su billetera, le pago al taxista y ambos se bajaron, caminaron rápidamente y entraron a ese lujoso restaurante y uno de los empleados les pregunta-

"¿Nombre?"

"¿Disculpe?" –Pregunto Matt-

"¿A nombre de quien está la reservación?"

-Sam y Matt se miraron confundidos y la rubia intento decir un apellido al azar-

"Ah claro… Benett"

-El empleado busca unos segundos y luego dice- "Ah si, Benett los estábamos esperando, acompáñenme"

-La mesa que les toco estaba casi en frente de la de Freddie, Missy y una señora que estaba con ellos. Para evitar ser descubiertos se cubrieron los rostros con el menú mientras intentaban escuchar algo-

-Mientras tanto en la mesa de Freddie y Missy-

"¿Y dime como conociste a mi hija?" –Pregunto la señora, Freddie nervioso miro a Missy antes de decir-

"Es… Una larga historia… Que Missy cuenta mejor que yo"

-La pelirroja abrió los ojos lo más que pudo-

"Emm… Nos conocimos en la escuela mama. Me gusto desde el primer día"

"Awww" –Dijo la madre de la pelirroja-

-Missy le da un beso corto a Freddie y la reacción de Sam fue decir indignada- "¿Viste eso?"

"Lo sé! Los precios aquí son muy altos"

"Eso no, el beso!"

-De vuelta a Freddie y Missy-

"¿Que puedo decir? Ella es mi vida" –Dijo el chico sonriendo a lo que la pelirroja le dice- "Awww que lindo Freddie" -Y le da otro corto beso. Freddie le dice-

"Missy ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?"

"¿Está todo bien?" –Pregunto la madre de la pelirroja-

"Si, solo quiero hablarle de… Nuestra próxima cita" –El chico la toma de un brazo y se aleja un poco de la mesa para luego empezar la plática-

"Creo que exageras un poco Missy"

"¿Yo exagero? ¿Qué fue eso de 'Ella es mi vida'?"

"Solo… No mas besos ¿Bien?"

-La pelirroja rodo sus ojos y suspiro antes de decir- "Bien"

-Mientras en la mesa de Matt y Sam, el mesero se acercaba a pedirles la orden-

"¿Ya saben que van a ordenar?"

"No, ahora vete" –Dijo muy agresivamente la rubia y así el mesero lo hizo no sin antes decir entre dientes- "Increíble que soporte tantas cosas por tan poco pago"

"¿No deberíamos intentar hacer algo?" –Pregunto Matt muy desesperadamente-

"Si, acércate a ellos y… No se… Golpea a la mesa como en las películas y… que se yo, improvisa"

"Esto es la vida real no una comedia romántica"

"Lo se pero… piensa que este es un capitulo de tu vida que es tipo comedia romántica"

"… No entiendo… Y creo que estás viendo mucha tele últimamente"

-La rubia rodo los ojos y dijo- "De hecho si… ¡Solo ve hacia allá!"

-Matt suspiro y lentamente se dirigió hacia la mesa donde estaba Missy. Llego y dijo tímidamente- "Hola Missy"

-La pelirroja lo miro y dijo- "Emm… Hola Matt ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿Quién es el?" –Pregunto la madre de la chica. Matt solo dijo-

"Freddie eres mi amigo pero no permitiré que me robes a la chica que me gusta" –Missy lo miro muy sorprendida, su madre estaba más sorprendida aun y Freddie, el solo dijo con tono de falsa molestia sin dejar de comer- "¿Matt cómo pudiste?" –Luego lanzo su vista hacia otro lado y vio a Sam, se sorprendió de verla allí y dijo- "Emm… Missy terminamos" –Se levanto y se fue a donde estaba la rubia-

"¿Qué haces tu aquí?"

"La verdadera pregunta no es esa! Es ¿Por qué tenias una cita con esa… engendra?"

"Aghhh" –Freddie se dio media vuelta y salió del restaurante, Sam lo siguió y vio cuando iba a montarse en un taxi así que aprovecho y también se subió-

"Sam!" –Se quejo Freddie- "¿Por qué haces esto?" –Dijo molesto-

"Dime ¿Por qué saliste con ella?"

-Freddie rodo los ojos y muy calmado le dijo- "Bien te lo diré. Los padres de Missy son divorciados y su madre le dijo que vendría a visitarla cosa que hizo. Cuando llego a Seattle le reclamo porque la había llamado muchas veces y casi nunca estaba en casa y lo mejor que se le ocurrió decirle fue que andaba con su novio, me pidió que fuera su novio falso solo por esta noche y como yo ADORO la comida de ese restaurante… Acepte ¿Contenta?"

"Mejor dicho tranquila" –Dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, sonrisa que borro una vez que el chico comenzó a decir-

"No te entiendo Sam… Tu sales con quien te da la gana menos conmigo, mensaje recibido y comprendido por cierto. ¿Pero yo no puedo salir con nadie? No creas que todo está bien ahora porque no lo está"

-Hubo un silencio por varios segundos hasta que la rubia dijo- "¿Hasta cuando estarás molesto conmigo?"

-Lo cual Freddie contesto con indiferencia- "No lo sé" –Luego su tono cambio a tristeza- "Es decir, ya me quedo claro… Yo no te importo y nunca te importe y no es algo fácil de olvidar. Tú me pediste tiempo y… No paso nada, no te estoy diciendo que no podre perdonarte nunca pero ahora quien necesita tiempo soy yo. Tiempo para olvidarme de ti e intentar que todo vuelva a ser como antes cuando nos odiándonos"

-Sam estaba muy triste, Freddie solo estaba reaccionando a los errores que ELLA había cometido, logro contener sus lágrimas y con voz entrecortada dijo- "Pero… Yo no quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes"

"YA BASTA SAM! Deja tu juego, ya no te creo. ESTOY HARTO ¿Sabes todo lo que me ha pasado solo por que me gustas?" –Sam volteo su mirada hacia otro lado, esas palabras le dolían y no quería que Freddie se diera cuenta de que ya sus lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Mientras el continuaba hablando entre molesto e indignado-

"¿Por qué no empezamos con Jeff? ¿Te parece? Y esto no lo sabes pero él me golpeo, hizo que rodara por las escaleras, me dio el sobrenombre del chico toalla, si, fue el quien me robo la ropa en gimnasia, También estuve en detención por 3 semanas gracias a el ¿Seguimos con Adam? Fuiste con el a la tonta ceremonia, yo necesitaba apoyo Sam y tu no me lo diste. Así que disculpa si no finjo que todo está bien y disculpa si tu rechazo no me parece divertido, quizás lo sea para ti pero a mi es a quien le duele todo eso. Y yo que creía que nada dolía mas que tus golpes… ya veo que no es así"

"Adolescentes" –Dijo el taxista y Freddie aun molesto le responde- "Solo conduzca el maldito taxi!"

"… Lo siento" –Solo eso dijo Sam con un tono de voz muy bajo y sin mirar a Freddie-

"Llegamos" –Dijo el taxista dejándolos en el Bushwell plaza, el chico pago el taxi. El y Sam subieron muy lentamente hasta el octavo piso del edificio sin decir una palabra, Freddie iba a entrar a su apartamento y Sam al de Carly-

"Freddie"

-El chico la ignoro y entro a su departamento, Sam se sentó recostando su espalda en la puerta del apartamento Shay y se dejo llevar por sus pensamientos-

"_Lo arruine, todo es mi culpa. El no me perdonara y no lo culpo. Lo peor de todo es que ahora siento que muero por el mas que antes, debo hacer que me perdone pero… ¿Cómo hacerlo? Dudo que vuelva a hablarme al menos por un tiempo. Siento que me odio, necesito ayuda, quizás… deba contarle todo a Carly. Estúpido Benson ¿Por qué tiene ese efecto en mi? Ningún otro lograría hacerme sentir tan mal. Lo voy a hacer, voy a lograr que me perdone así sea lo último que haga, debo demostrarle que me importa más de lo que cree y mas de lo que le he dado a entender"_

**¿Que tal? no podía hacer que Freddie perdonara tan rápido a Sam, esas cosas no son así de fáciles pero... pronto, es que asi puedo agregar un nuevo capitulo ;)**

**¿Recuerdan que dije que el capitulo 15 seria: El gran capitulo de clichés? pues decidí no hacerlo, es difícil juntar tantos clichés en un solo capitulo y ¿si ya me sale al natural para que forzarlo? jajaja. de todas maneras la estructura, el concepto sera el mismo**

**Dejen sus reviews please :) - Próximo capitulo el sabado: Si tan solo fuera tan fácil. **


	15. Debo hacer que me perdone

**Hola. CAPITULO ANIVERSARIO DE 1 MES (¿Mesiversario? jajajaja) desde que empece con este fic, desde ese capitulo 1 tan malo (soy honesto conmigo mismo) hasta los ultimos capitulos que considero buenos. Gracias por TODOS sus reviews. las estupideces que siempre digo antes de comenzar:**

**1. Quizas por momentos sientan que aman el capitulo, luego sentirán que lo odian y así. Por cierto creo que es uno de los primeros capítulos (sino el primero) que escribo en este fic en el que Sam es el personaje en que se centra todo. Ahora que lo recuerdo es el segundo ya que el primero fue: i'm running away- Capitulo 9**

**2. Estoy conforme con lo que escribi :)**

**3. Al final del capitulo, en las notas del autor habra una especie de trivia-encuesta, el que gane... ya vere que premio le doy jajajaa**

**4. iCarly, ni las canciones aquí usadas son mías ¿Entendido? y nunca lo serán **

* * *

><p>-Sam entraba a Ridgeway muy cabizbaja cuando escucha que alguien hace sonar una batería, ella levanta la mirada y ve a muchos chicos bailando al ritmo de la música y a Carly al final del pasillo cantando-<p>

"I know, you see somehow the world will change for me and be so wonderful. Live life, breathe air I know somehow we're gonna get there and feel so wonderful. it's all for real Im telling you just how I feel. So, wake up the members of my nation It's your time to be. Theres no chance unless you take one and it's time to see the brighter side of every situation. Somethings are meant to be. So, give me your best and leave the rest to me"

"_No sabía que mi mejor amiga podía cantar tan bien"_ –Pensó Sam una vez que la música había parado , luego llegaron varios chicos quienes alzaron entre todos a Sam quien protesto- "Oigan ¿Qué hacen? Suéltenme!" –Mientras se resistía pero fue inútil, los chicos la llevaron a una de las aulas, la sentaron en una silla y se pararon frente a ella, se separaron haciendo una especie de camino a alguien. Cuando de nuevo empezó a sonar otra melodía, esta vez más suave: La melodía de un piano y Freddie era ese alguien cantando mientras se acercaba a ella mientras la rubia solo podía sonreír ampliamente-

"If you're needing a soul to soul connection I'll run to your side. When you're lost in the dark when you're out in the cold when you're looking for something that resembles your soul when the wind blows your house of cards I'll be a home, to your homeless heart" –Al terminar de cantar eso ya sus labios estaban solo a centímetros de distancia cuando-

"SAM!" –Eran los gritos de Carly quienes despertaron a la rubia que muy alterada dijo- "¡¿Que? ¡¿Que?"

"Levántate debemos ir a la escuela… No sabía que dormirías aquí"

-La rubia se sentó en el sofá y sin nada de ánimos dice- "Si pues… Yo tampoco. Solo recuérdame no ver más series musicales antes de dormir"

"¿Viste ese programa de nuevo? Dijiste que lo odiabas"

"Lo sé y lo odio pero… Algunas de sus versiones son muy… ¡Oye eso no es importante!" –Dijo Sam alzando la voz en la última parte-

-Carly sonrió haciendo que la rubia le preguntara seriamente- "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Es solo que a veces tu y Freddie son tan… Parecidos, solo a veces"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Freddie también odia ese programa"

-Sam solo sonrió y dijo- "Si, Freddie es genial" –Luego se tapo la boca al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. La cara de Carly era de sorpresa y aun en shock dice- "¿Qué Freddie es genial? ¿Qué te pasa? Tu nunca dices cosas así de el"

"… No dije nada, ¿De que hablas Carly? ¿Tienes tocino?" –La rubia dijo muy nerviosa, luego se levanto del sofá y prácticamente corrió hacia la nevera, la castaña la siguió-

"Sé lo que escuche Sam. Dijiste que Freddie es genial"

"¿Y? siempre que no le digas que lo dije está bien" –Dijo Sam y le dio un mordisco al tocino para luego continuar- "Que buen tocino, solo le falta un poco de Freddie… ¿QUE PASA CONMIGO?"

-Carly volvió a su expresión de sorpresa y luego rio un poco antes de decir- "¿Quieres comerte a Freddie?" –Rio un poco mas- "Admite que te gusta y ya"

"No me gusta Frednub… Aun estoy medio dormida, es todo"

"Si claro" –Dijo la castaña con sarcasmo y luego grito- "SPENCER!"

"SI!" –Respondió el mayor de los Shay desde el baño-

"¿CREES QUE A SAM LE GUSTA FREDDIE?"

"CLARO QUE SI, ESO ES MAS QUE OBVIO. ¿PODRIAS TRAERME LA LECHE?"

-Carly no respondió a eso último y le dice a Sam- "¿Lo ves?"

"Como sea solo vámonos ya a la tonta escuela"

-Las chicas salieron del apartamento y Spencer grito desde el baño- "SIGO ESPERANDO LA LECHE… CARLY… ¿ESTAS AHI?"

-Las chicas llegaron a Ridgeway, se dirigieron a sus casilleros y mientras sacaban algunas cosas llega Freddie- "Hola Carly" –Ignorando a Sam por completo-

"Hola Freddie… ¿No saludaras a Sam?"

"No seas tonta Carly… No conozco a ninguna Sam" –Dijo Freddie como si nada para luego seguir su camino hacia su casillero-

"Sam ¿Por qué Freddie dijo eso? ¿No te molesta?"

"Claro que me molesta y no sabes cuánto"

"¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?" –Pregunto la castaña muy molesta-

"¿Por qué crees que YO le hice algo?" –Carly solo le dio una mirada de _¿En serio?_ Y la rubia le dijo una mentira estando muy nerviosa- "Bueno bueno, está bien… El está molesto conmigo porque le dije que… Nadie nunca lo amaría"

"Sam! ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Más tarde hablaremos de esto, ahora tenemos que ir a clases"

-Sam compartía su siguiente clase con Freddie. Se dirigió lentamente al aula y llego unos pocos minutos tarde, el único asiento disponible era al lado de el- "Hola Freddo" –Dijo ella tratando de sonar normal, el chico no le contesto-

-Ella no se rindió. Arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y escribió- _"Quiero que dejes de tratarme así ¿Acaso no ves que me duele?" –_y la lanzo hasta el asiento del chico, el la tomo, la leyó y escribió-

"_¿Quién eres?" -_y se la regreso a la rubia-

"_¿Cómo que quien soy? Soy Sam Puckett demonios! Ahora deja de tratarme mal, ese derecho no te lo has ganado"_

"_TE ODIO SAM" _

-La rubia leyó eso ultimo y no volvió a escribir, en lugar de eso tomó sus cosas y se fue de la escuela y llego muy triste al apartamento Shay donde estaba Spencer desayunando en un extremo del sofá-

"Sam, ¿No deberías estar en clases?"

"Debería hacer muchas cosas pero… Aquí estoy" –Dijo la rubia desanimada mientras se sentaba en el otro extremo del sofá-

"¿Qué tienes? Te noto… Desanimada"

-Sam solo le respondió con sarcasmo- "Wow… Que buen psicólogo"

-Spencer puso una cara de tristeza mientras decía- "… No tienes que ser tan cruel"

"Es solo… ¿Puedo confiarte algo muy importante Spence?"

"Claro Sam, lo que sea"

-Sam miro a los lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie allí, se acerco a Spencer y le susurro- "Me gusta Freddie"

"¿TE GUSTA FREDDIE?" –Grito el mayor de los shay-

"Un poco más alto ¿si? Creo que no pudieron escucharte en jupiter" –Dijo la rubia con sarcasmo- "Creí que habías dicho que era más que obvio"

"Lo dije pero al fin lo admitiste" –Dicho esto el artista se levanto del sofá y empezó a dar saltitos de alegría-

"Ya para Spence! No pasara nada porque el está molesto conmigo y me odia"

-El hermano mayor de Carly se volvió a sentar y le dijo con mucha sinceridad- "El no te odia, solo lo dijo porque está molesto"

-La rubia suspiro- "¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Debes decírselo, no tienes otra opción y debes hacerlo antes de que sea tarde"

-Spencer se fue a su habitación y Sam fue por un poco de comida y luego se sentó en el sofá encendiendo la Tv. A las 2 horas llego Carly y lo primero que hizo al entrar al departamento fue acercarse a Sam y decir-

"¿Por qué te fuiste de clases?"

"… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Freddie me lo dijo"

-Sam la miro sorprendida- "¿El te lo dijo? Pero me dijo que me odia ¿Cómo fue?"

-Carly volteo los ojos antes de decir- "Le pregunte que ¿dónde estabas? Y el me dijo que te fugaste de clases"

_Quizás… No me odie después de todo, es decir, que raro que no dijo "¿Quien es Sam?"_- Pensó la rubia-

"¿Sam? ¿Sam?" –Decía la castaña mientras pasaba una mano frente al rostro de su amiga-

"Ah… Dime, estaba perdida en mis pensamientos"

"Te pregunte qué ¿Por qué te importa tanto si Freddie te odia o no?"

"Porque... ¿En serio me harás decirlo?"

-La castaña sonrió mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para luego decir- "Como si no me conocieras" –Sam solo suspiro y luego de una corta pausa Carly se impaciento y dijo- "Para hoy Sam"

"Ok… Creo que… Freddie… ¿Por que no puedo decírtelo? No me salen las palabras ¿Por qué no puedo decirte que me gusta Freddie?" –Sam cubrió su boca y miro hacia otro lado evitando hacer contacto visual con su amiga-

"Sam… Eso es tan… Tonto"

"¿Qué?"

-La castaña levanto la voz- "¿A quién podría gustarle Freddie?"

"Ok Carls ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Es solo que te gusta Freddie… hay algo mal en tu cerebro entonces"

-Sam miro confundida a su amiga y le dijo en tono agresivo- "Oye… La única persona que puede burlarse de Freddie soy yo"

"Es que es un poco… ilógico. Mira los hechos: Lo molestas mucho, lo golpeas, actúas como si no te gustara y…"

-Sam la corta levantándose del sofá- "CARLY! Ya basta ¿Quieres? El me gusta y no me importa lo que opines" –Para luego irse a su casa muy enojada-

-Al llegar a su casa, Sam se lanzo directo a su cama cubriéndose el rostro con una almohada la cual se quito después de unos 5 minutos para sacar su celular y mandarle un texto a Freddie-

"_Hola… Se que no quieres saber nada de mi pero dime que quieres que haga para que me perdones y te juro que lo hare" _–Y se quedo dormida esperando una respuesta que no llego. Al día siguiente lo primero que vio fue que tenía un nuevo mensaje en su celular, era de Freddie quien se había tardado varias horas en responderle-

"_Si quiero saber de ti Sam, es solo que estaba muy molesto… no se por que lo hice. Yo no te odio"_

-Sam se levanto más animada que nunca para ir a la escuela, eso que acababa de leer le había dado una esperanza, la esperanza de que el la perdonara por todos sus errores. Llego a Ridgeway 10 minutos tarde, la clase era matemática junto a Freddie _"¿Destino?"_ Pensó ella, entro y lo primero que oyó de su profesor fue-

"Señorita Puckett ya que llega tarde pase al pizarrón"

"¿Debo hacerlo?" –Protesto la rubia-

"SI"

-Ella solo volteo sus ojos mientras iba a la pizarra no sin antes lanzar un largo- "Aghhh"

"Haga ese ejercicio que está escrito justo allí" –Dijo el profesor señalando el ejercicio. Sam miro el pizarrón luego al profesor y le pregunta- "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?" –Provocando varias risas por parte de los estudiantes-

"Solo debes buscar la derivada de 2X. No es gran cosa"

"Bien" –Respondió la rubia con un tono de molestia, se paro y empezó a escribir en la pizarra, después de varios segundos termino y se aparto, hubo varias risas por parte de los alumnos, menos de Freddie quien por alguna razón se veía sorprendido. El profesor se da cuenta y le dice-

"Señorita Puckett ¿En que universo la derivada de 2X es Freddie con un corazoncito dibujado al final?" –Las risas por parte de la clase aumentaban, Sam estaba avergonzada y Freddie aun no salía de su asombro. La rubia opto por salir corriendo del aula y fuera de la escuela, se sentó en el suelo recostada de la pared con la cabeza cubierta con sus manos. Pocos minutos después Freddie se asomo, se acerco a ella-

"¿Puedo sentarme?" –Pregunto el-

"Adelante"

-Hubo un silencio por un corto rato hasta que Freddie se atrevió a hablar- "¿Qué significo eso de Freddie y el corazoncito que escribiste al final?"

"… No seas tan tonto Fredork ¿En serio me harás decirlo? ¿No es obvio?"

"Quiero oírte decirlo"

-Sam suspiro y lo miro directo a los ojos- "Significa que… Me gustas"

"¿Era tan difícil?" –Pregunto Freddie mientras sonreía-

-Estaban muy cerca y seguían mirándose a los ojos, se notaba que habían estado esperando y deseando eso por mucho tiempo-

"Freddie… ¿Qué tal si alguien nos ve?" –Susurro la chica mientras que el le respondió también susurrando-

"No me importa… Que lo sepa todo el mundo"

-Estaban a punto de besarse cuando iba saliendo Carly y los ve-

"¡¿QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?. Sam ¿Cómo pudiste? Sabes que Freddie me gusta"

-Freddie abrió los ojos lo más que pudo al igual que Sam-

"Te hice una pregunta Sam, Sam, Sam, ¿Sam?"

-En ese momento Sam despertó por los llamados de Carly-

"¿Sam? Sam despierta tenemos que ir a la escuela"

"Aghhh… Oye Carls… ¿Nunca te ha pasado que tienes un sueño y te despiertan y todo lo que pasa después también termina siendo un sueño?"

"Claro amiga. Un sueño dentro de otro sueño, me ha pasado varias veces"

-La rubia se sentó en el sofá mientras su amiga iba a la cocina, Sam sintió curiosidad así que se levanto y acompaño a la castaña para preguntarle-

"Carly… a ti… ¿Te gusta Freddie?"

-Carly rio ante el comentario de su amiga, rodo los ojos y dijo- "Oh Sam ¿De dónde se te ocurren esas cosas? Nunca me ha gustado Freddie, lo quiero pero solo como amigo y eso el lo sabe y creo que lo asimilo hace mucho tiempo"

-La rubia sonrió y Carly al ver eso le pregunta- "y ¿Por qué querías saber eso?"

"Ah… por nada es solo que en mi sueño a ti te gustaba el y… Fue tan raro"

"¿Si? Cuéntame"

"Nop. Tenemos que desayunar y luego irnos"

-Carly volteo los ojos y solo dijo- "Bien" –Mientras iba a buscar el cereal y la leche y Sam se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, sus pensamientos eran-

"_Que sueño… o mejor dicho que doble sueño más extraño. Ahora solo se que debo hacer que el me perdone, si, yo Sam Puckett debe disculparse, juro que si no fuera Freddie no lo haría pero es que el es… Único. Si tan solo fuera tan fácil como en los sueños"_

"Aquí tienes" –Dijo la castaña alegremente poniéndole el cereal en la mesa a su amiga-

"Gracias… ¿Por qué tan contenta?... Olvídalo ya lo recordé"

"¿Qué?"

"Hoy hay un nuevo episodio de esa tonta serie musical que tanto te gusta y que a mi me da nauseas"

-Carly suspiro antes de decir indignada- "¿Cómo alguien puede odiar ese programa? Es perfecto. Tu lo odias, Freddie lo odia ¿Qué le pasa a la gente?" –Al terminar de decir eso la castaña se levanto de su asiento para buscar algo de tomar en la nevera y Sam pensó-

"_Wow… El odia ese programa también igual que en mi sueño. Quizás... ese sueño no esta tan lejos de la realidad después de todo"_

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es todo en el cap. Aniversario de 1 mes . La idea de la parte musical era despistarlos para que no sospecharan que lo que venia después también era un sueño<strong>

**Trivia-encuesta: **

**pregunta 1: ¿Como se llaman las canciones que aparecen en el capitulo y quienes las cantan en realidad?**

**Pregunta 2: ¿A que serie musical hago referencia? la cual Sam y Freddie odian y Carly adora.**

**Pregunta 3: ¿Que parte del capitulo 15 te gustó mas?**

**Pregunta 4: De todos los 15 capítulos de "La quiero para mi" ¿Cual ha sido tu favorito?**

**Esa es toda la trivia, dos preguntas sobre la trama del capitulo y dos sobre sus gustos. Dejen sus reviews con sus respuestas y la o las que mas me gusten... Vere que premio les doy pero eso sera para el próximo capitulo, el miercoles.**

**Hay fics en los que me parece interesante (al menos un poco) la rivalidad entre Sam y Carly por Freddie pero una cosa es leerlo y otra escribirlo y no me gusta escribir a Carly siendo mala (Creo en la amistad sincera ok), pero era un sueño y todos sabemos que muchas veces los sueños son incoherentes, ademas de que para Carly tengo planeado otra cosa. ¿que? sera una historia Seddie pero ella también merece cierto protagonismo ¿o no?.**

**Chao y gracias ****por leer :)**


	16. Somewhere out there

**Hola. Capitulo 16. Antes de explicar un poco diré las respuestas a la trivia del cap. anterior: Las canciones eran "Leave it all to me" de Miranda Cosgrove y "Homeless heart" de Jennette McCurdy. La serie a la cual hacia referencia era Glee. La parte favorita del capitulo para la mayoria fue: Sam escribiendo 'Freddie' con un corazoncito al final en el pizarron y el capitulo favorito hasta ahora para la mayoria (incluyéndome) ha sido el 12 - iStart a paintball war y habrá otro capitulo así con una trama diferente pero eso sera para la secuela de este fic. Chico cj seddie y jennmcfan (Samy) ganaron así que los invito a leer sus geniales historias. Y Meliina: Nunca se es muy 'viejo' para disfrutar de una buena comedia :)**

**Ahora las cosas que siempre digo antes de comenzar un capitulo.**

**1. Gracias por sus reviews (74) soy feliz ¿A cuantos llegare? Teniendo en cuenta que despues de este solo faltan 4 capítulos... En teoría**

**2. ¿Alguna vez han leído un Songfic? pues yo sigo con mi idea de hacer DE TODO en este fic tenga sentido o no y este es un capitulo así. No sabia que haría en este cap. y veía un episodio de otra serie que me gusta (Quizás mi segunda serie favorita después de iCarly) que es Community y en el episodio dos de los protagonistas cantaban una canción que se amoldaba casi perfectamente a lo que esta pasando en la historia y a lo que quería en este cap. (Sera un cover pero me gusta mas que la versión original) y me dije: ¿Por que no?. En mi perfil esta el link de la canción que se llama "Somewhere out there" **

**3. Me atrevo a decir que es el capitulo mas emocional (En los protagonistas) que he escrito.**

**4. iCarly no es mio y lo se porque mi nombre no es Dan Schneider.**

* * *

><p><strong>Para la perfecta comprensión del capitulo atencion a lo siguiente: Lo que esta en cursiva y subrayado es la letra de la cancion. Los pensamientos en cursiva son de Sam y los pensamientos en negritas son los de Freddie.<strong>

* * *

><p>-El trió de iCarly acababa de finalizar el web show de esa semana, el programa había sido bueno como siempre pero se pudo notar el ambiente un poco incomodo en torno a Sam y Freddie. los chicos bajaron. Sam fue a la nevera como es habitual, Freddie se sentó a revisar algunas cosas en la computadora y Carly se sentó en el sofá. La rubia empezó a devorar el tocino y mientras lo hacia se acerco a Freddie-<p>

"Toma" –La rubia le ofreció un poco de tocino, el chico la miro sorprendido-

"Pero tú nunca compartes la comida" –Todo lo que se decían era en un tono bajo intentando que Carly no escuchara-

"Exacto, creo que eso demuestra que quiero hacer las paces"

-El chico no agarro el tocino, en su lugar se levanto de su asiento y se fue sin decir una palabra. Carly se acerco a Sam y le pregunto- "Ok ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Me refiero a ustedes, han estado así toda la semana, en el programa se notaba la tensión"

"¿Qué dices Carls? No se notaba nada"

-Gibby venia bajando las escaleras del apartamento Shay y Carly le pregunta- "Oye Gibby. ¿Qué te pareció el show?"

-Lo cual el gordito respondió después de unos segundos de silencio- "Estuvo muy bien… Pero la tensión en el estudio por momentos se podía hasta tocar"

-Carly miro a Sam como diciéndole: Te lo dije- "Como sea" –Dijo Sam- "¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche?"

"Claro que puedes pero tu y Freddie tienen que arreglar sus diferencias… Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y no me gusta que estén enojados"

-Sam siguió comiéndose el tocino de Carly. Gibby se fue y después de un rato Carly subió a dormir. La rubia lo intento pero por alguna razón no lograba conciliar el sueño, se acerco a la ventana y se distrajo con la vista que había desde allí de la ciudad, al mismo tiempo que Freddie hacia lo mismo pero desde la salida de emergencias-

_En algún lugar bajo la tenue luz de la luna, alguien está pensando en mi_

"_Y aquí estoy mirando por la ventana pensando en el, si, estoy haciendo algo cursi pero… cuando se trata de él no lo veo como algo cursi. Todo sigue estando igual, sigue sin hablarme y cuando lo hace apenas son unas pocas palabras pero creo que aun me quiere, lo veo en sus ojos, algo así no se puede ocultar tan fácilmente ¿En qué momento me volví tan tonta? ¿Por qué toda la vida no puede ser como la niñez? Donde no nos interesa nada más que salir a jugar y otras tonterías. De alguna manera Freddie logro superar la barrera, esa que tanto me costó construir para que nadie llegara a mi corazón y la que muy efectiva había sido, ni Jonah, ni Pete y tampoco Jeff lograron pasarla aunque si los quería pero nunca de esta manera, nunca con esta magnitud. Es que Freddie y yo somos tan diferentes, siempre me ha gustado insultarlo es algo que encuentro divertido pero a la vez me duele cuando alguien más lo insulta, es algo que siento que nada mas yo puedo hacer, al igual que solo a el le permito que me llame 'Princesa Puckett' aunque tiene tiempo sin decírmelo y creo que he llegado a extrañarlo, si alguien más me llama así no vive para contarlo. Lo necesito, lo necesito ya, ahora pero… ¿algún día volveremos siquiera a tener una conversación normal? Genial… Me estoy volviendo loca"_

"**Y aquí estoy de nuevo en la salida de emergencias, el lugar del que tengo uno de mis mejores recuerdos y por lo tanto si, estoy pensando en ella, en Sam Puckett. A pesar de que estoy molesto con ella es obvio que no puedo olvidarla o quizás… No quiero olvidarla. ¿Cómo paso? Me lo pregunto siempre, supongo que te enamoras de la persona que menos esperas, aunque creo que la verdadera pregunta seria ¿Cómo no gustarme Sam? Es decir: Es linda, no le importa lo que los demás piensen, quizás sea ruda pero si te tomas el tiempo de conocerla te das cuenta de que no es tan mala persona como la pintan, dice lo que piensa… Es una gran chica, afortunado sea el que tiene oportunidad con ella porque yo… No la tengo, eso creo y quizás nunca la he tenido pero aun así… Me gusta. Genial… Me estoy volviendo loco"**

_En algún lugar alguien está rezando para que nos encontremos el uno con el otro_

"_Es raro y lo sé, es raro que a alguien como el pueda gustarle alguien como yo, es decir, soy agresiva, no soy tan femenina como otras chicas, me meto en muchos problemas, he estado en correccionales aunque tengo mucho tiempo sin pisar una. Recuerdo que a el le gustaba Carly que tiene una personalidad totalmente opuesta a la mía, ella es estudiosa, femenina, no se mete en problemas, en pocas palabras es casi perfecta y yo… yo soy lo menos perfecto que existe ¿Cómo es que le gusto? No tiene lógica… Pero… ¿Quién dijo que la vida tenia lógica? Si al caso vamos y la lógica existiera… A mí no me gustaría el, por varias razones: Es un nerd amante de la tecnología, es un niñito de mama, muchas veces usa camisas con rayas aghhh rayas pero aun así… Es MI nerd amante de la tecnología. No sé si dios existe pero si estas allí escuchando mis pensamientos solo pido que hagas que él me perdone y poder estar juntos… Sam a quien engañas, no sé si dios existe o no pero en caso de que exista… ¿Por qué te escucharía a ti? ¿Por qué escucharía a Sam puckett?"_

"**Antes pensaba que Carly era el amor de mi vida y ella solo quería amistad, ahora SE que Sam es el amor de mi vida y parece que también quiere solamente amistad ¿En serio? ¿En eso me he convertido? ¿En el típico mejor amigo que nunca conseguirá nada porque siempre hay un patán que sin quererla más que yo la tendrá comiendo de su mano?... ¿Cómo pensé que Sam podría enamorarse de mí? Ella odia muchas de las cosas que a mí me gustan. Dios si estas allí solo te pido que la hagas reflexionar y se dé cuenta de que yo realmente soy para ella y que la quiero sinceramente"**

_Y aunque se que estamos lejos, ayuda pensar que podríamos estar pidiendo deseos a la misma estrella._

"_Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará el ahora? Quizás este durmiendo tranquilamente mientras yo sigo aquí despierta pensando en muchas cosas principalmente en el… ¿A quién engaño? Solamente estoy pensando en el. Si, yo Sam Puckett estoy pensando en Freddie Benson y no me da pena admitirlo… Al menos no en mis pensamientos. Si hubiéramos aclarado… Mejor dicho si hubiera aclarado todo desde el principio es probable que fuéramos novios ya y estuviéramos felices pero… Dicen que lo que rápido comienza, rápido termina. Quizás esa es nuestra relación, quizás eso sea, que debemos sufrir un poco para estar consientes de lo afortunados que somos al estar con el otro y así… Perdurar para la eternidad… Wow Sam que profunda, estar despierta a las 2:30 am sí que te hace reflexionar. ¿Eso es lo que creo que es? ¿Una estrella fugaz? Rápido Sam un deseo"_ -Sam deja de pensar y susurra-

"Mi único deseo ahorita mismo… Es Fredward Benson" -Para luego suspirar-

"**Me pregunto ¿Dónde estará ella ahora? Quizás en su casa o en el apartamento de Carly durmiendo… Claro que está haciendo eso ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué estuviera desvelada pensando en mi? No seas iluso Freddie además son las 2:30 am y si algo se es que Sam duerme mucho y aparte de eso ella no piensa en mí de esa manera… creo, así que nunca se desvelaría por mi ¿Cuántas veces se habrá desvelado por alguien? Quizás no lo ha hecho y si es así… Como me encantaría ser la excepción… ¿Eso es una estrella fugaz? Ya sé cuál es mi deseo" –**Freddie deja de pensar y susurra-

"Solo quiero a Sam Puckett" –Para luego suspirar-

_En algún lugar, si el amor está de nuestro lado entonces estaremos juntos en algún lugar en donde nuestros sueños se hagan realidad_

"_Me gustaría que volviera a hablarme, esta no es una de esas situaciones en que puedo decir 'Háblame o te rompo la pierna' porque entonces menos me va a hablar, en esta semana me he esforzado: Le he ofrecido de mi comida que para mí es un gesto MUY grande compartir la comida y creo que él no lo aprecia porque nunca acepta y siempre se va, siempre que llega al colegio lo saludo sin apodos… bueno está bien algunas veces no logro controlarme y le digo Frednub, Fredtonto, Fredalupe, etc pero el solo dice 'Hola' SIEMPRE, solo 'Hola' con un tono muy frio, como si no le importara en lo mas mínimo y no me gusta eso, me gusta que se moleste o que al menos sonría levemente o de lado, de cualquier manera su sonrisa me mata. Incluso se sienta lo más lejos posible de mi en clases. Yo lo he intentado pero el… No me hace caso, todo esto me ha confirmado que la indiferencia si duele y duele mucho ¿Algún día todo se arreglara o tendré que conformarme con lo que pasa y lo felices que somos en mis sueños?"_

"**Me muero por volver a hablarle, es la verdad pero siento que si lo hago demuestro que… Todo lo que hizo me parece bien. Ella lo ha intentado y lo sé: Varias veces me ha dado de su comida cosa que para ella es un gesto muy grande y yo nunca se la acepto porque se lo que significa la comida para ella pero… ¿Qué es lo que ese gesto significa? ¿Qué le importo? Quizás, pero ¿De que manera? ¿Me quiere? Es posible pero ¿Cómo amistad o como yo la quiero a ella? Todo es muy confuso, es que no me dice 'Lo siento' no me lo ha dicho y yo no quiero suponer nada, yo solo quiero oír su explicación, oírlo de sus palabras y no que haga algo con lo que yo piense cosas que pueden no ser las correctas y volver a… Estrellarme contra la pared. A veces la miro disimuladamente en clases, es como si necesitara verla, si necesitara pintarla en mi mente… ¿Por qué todo no puede ser como en mis sueños?"**

_Y cuando la noche comience a cantar una triste canción de cuna ayudara pensar que estamos durmiendo bajo el mismo cielo_

"_3:26 am. Y sigo aquí mirando por la ventana… Solo le falta la lluvia para tener la típica escena hollywoodense… ¿Qué debo hacer? Es que no soy buena cuando se trata de chicos y menos cuando se trata de… Pedir disculpas… Ninguna de mis relaciones ha durado mucho tiempo pero siento que con Freddie si podría tener un buen futuro, que si podríamos durar incluso… Para siempre, Aghhh odio tener esta clase de pensamientos, me demuestran que quizás no soy tan fuerte como parezco… Creo que mejor será ir a intentar dormir. Son las 3:30 am. Qué bueno que es sábado y puedo despertarme cuando quiera" –_Sam regresa al pequeño sofá de la habitación de Carly y mirando al techo susurra- "En este momento Freddie y yo tenemos una cosa en común: Dormimos bajo el mismo cielo"

"**3:26 am. Y sigo aquí en la salida de emergencias… Empiezo a pensar que debo volver a la cama pero es que en este lugar encuentro tanta… Tranquilidad desde aquel día, es NUESTRO lugar. ¿Qué debo hacer? Es que si, sigo molesto aunque ya no tanto, pero sé que no podre seguir mucho tiempo así ¿Me resigno o qué? Cuando pienso en mis 'relaciones' pasadas por llamarlas de alguna manera, veo que no han durado: Carly fue ¿Qué? ¿2 días? A eso ni se le puede llamar relación y Valerie ¿Qué? ¿1 semana? Y termino usándome, a eso tampoco puede llamársele relación... pero yo sé muy bien que con Sam podría pasar todo el tiempo del mundo y aun me sentiría como el primer día. Es tan extraño todo lo que me ha pasado con ella últimamente pero… Espero que la vida se encargue de acomodarlo todo y espero que sea pronto porque siento que más tiempo así y terminare en una institución mental. Creo que mejor me iré a dormir, son las 3:30 am. Al menos es sábado y puedo dormir hasta tarde" –**Freddie regresa a su habitación y mirando al techo susurra- "En este momento Sam y yo tenemos una cosa en común: Dormimos bajo el mismo cielo"

* * *

><p><strong>That's it. ¿Que les pareció? Dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones.<strong>

** ¿Saben? algo me dice que les gustara el próximo capitulo asi que generare un poco de expectativa ¿como? pondre justo aqui abajo unas lineas al azar del proximo cap. que ya escribi incluso antes que este **

_**Capitulo 17: Cuidando a Sam (Hasta ahora es asi)**_

**_"Entonces Sam esta estudiando"_**

**_"¿No quieres que te hable? Bueno está bien" _**

**_"Tengo una cita con… un chico"_**

**_"¿De verdad hiciste eso… Por mi?"_**

**_"yo sé lo que siento y… No puedo olvidarlo fácilmente y tampoco quiero" _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y esa es mi manera de crear expectativa ¿Sam estudiando? INCREIBLE... ¿o sera mentira? jajaja. y no les adelanté casi nada de la trama ni tampoco les puse quien decia cada cosa así que creo que puedo sorprenderlos en algo.<em>**

**_Chao. hasta el sabado con: Cuidando a Sam (¿De que? ya lo sabrán el sabado)_**


	17. Cuidando a Sam

**Hi. Volvi como siempre hoy sabado con el cap. 17: Cuidando a Sam después de "Somewhere out there" Que honestamente nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto. unas cositas antes de empezar: **

**1. ¿Recuerdan la trivia? pues olvide agregar que Meliina tambien gano, no se que premio darle porque no esta registrada en Fanfiction :( y tranquila que no me moleste jajaja.**

**2. Después de dejarles el adelanto para este capitulo me di cuenta que podían deducir lo siguiente: Sam por alguna razón esta estudiando y en eso ella y Freddie pelean, otro chico se acerca y la invita a salir, Sam acepta, Freddie se entera por medio de Carly quizás y al decirle quien es ese chico Freddie se da cuenta de que la cita de Sam no es una buena persona y decide ir a arruinarles la cita cosa que logra y se le confiesa a Sam. No es una mala trama pero si pensaron eso: Se equivocaron.**

**3. Para este cap. me pregunte "¿Como es que si Sam supuestamente no estudia nunca repite año? y se me ocurrió esa parte del capitulo. Podria decir mas cosas pero mejor se las digo abajo junto con adelantos del cap. 18 **

**4. iCarly no es mio y si lo fuera también lo seria Victorious **

* * *

><p>-Llegaba Freddie al colegio, las chicas están en sus casilleros, a pesar de estar molesto con Sam al mirarla no pudo evitar sonreír, se acerco a ellas saludándolas normalmente-<p>

"Hola Sam, hola Carly"

"Qué raro… Saludaste a Sam primero, creo que nunca habías hecho eso" –Dijo Carly-

"Ahora me llamas raro" –Respondió Freddie para luego decir sarcásticamente- "Genial"

-Sam seguía sin hablar provocando que Freddie le preguntara a Carly-

"Oye ¿Qué le pasa a Sam?"

"Sabes que el semestre está por terminar y ella siempre espera hasta el último momento para aprobar todas las materias"

"Increíblemente siempre lo logra… Con el mínimo claro pero lo logra… pero ¿Por qué no saca la cabeza de su casillero?"

-Ambos la miraron y Carly le responde- "Tiene historia ahora, contigo y… Necesita un 8.7 en su examen de hoy para aprobar"

-Freddie respondió con. "Ahhh claro, entonces Sam está estudiando"

-Sam saco la cabeza de su casillero y dijo- "Listo, ya escribí todas las respuestas en mi mano" –Mientras les enseñaba la mano en la cual tenía escrita muchas cosas y se fue hacia el salón muy decidida y con una cara de satisfacción-

"Carly ¿Sabes que es lo peor?" –Dijo el chico mientras ambos miraban como se alejaba Sam-

"¿Qué?"

"No me sorprende" –Y cada quien siguió su camino hacia sus respectivas clases-

-Freddie llego al salón de clases y se sentó junto a Sam, quizás el estaba enojado con ella pero sabía que no podía pasar mucho tiempo así-

"¿Nerviosa?"

"Qué raro que me hables" –Dijo ella sin dejar de mirar su mano-

"¿No quieres que te hable? Bueno está bien" –El chico dijo esto y se levanto de su asiento para irse a sentar en otro lado cuando Sam lo frena-

"No, espera… No te vayas"

"¿Quieres que me quede… A tu lado?"

"Pues… Si" –Freddie la miro confundido, es decir, se estaba comportando diferente con el después de lo malo que le había hecho. La rubia agrego- "Es que… Si me falta una respuesta puedo copiarme de ti Fredtonto" –Freddie volteo sus ojos, todo seguía siendo igual, luego suspiro y dijo-

"Bien, pero sigo molesto contigo" –Se sentó allí, al lado de Sam cuando llego el profesor evidentemente molesto-

"Bien, todos saquen una hoja"

-Toda la clase se quejo diciendo al mismo tiempo- "Aghhhh"

"No protesten, no es mi culpa que mi tonta computadora se haya dañado justo antes de lograr imprimir sus exámenes ahora saquen una hoja que me quiero ir temprano así que les daré 20 minutos para que lo resuelvan"

-Todos sacaron una hoja y empezaron a escribir las preguntas que el profesor iba copiando en la pizarra. Freddie voltea a ver a Sam y la nota ¿nerviosa? así que le susurra-

"Sam ¿Estás bien? Estas temblando"

"No me pasa nada Fredweird, en serio"

"SILENCIO ALLA ATRÁS!" –Grito el profesor haciendo que Freddie dejara de mirar a Sam e intentara concentrarse en su examen-

"_¿Solo 20 minutos para hacer un examen? Eso es absurdo pero ¿Por qué demonios estoy temblando? Empiezo a pensar que fue un error desayunar ese burrito, no me siento nada bien" _–Esos eran los pensamientos de Sam durante la prueba-

-Mientras que los pensamientos de Freddie eran- _"Este examen está sencillo, que bueno que yo ya tengo aprobada esta materia porque no puedo concentrarme… Honestamente estoy preocupado por Sam, no ha dejado de temblar durante todo el examen y varias veces veo como se pone una mano en su estomago y esta sudando como si estuviera en un sauna o algo así. Ella no está bien"_

"5 minutos chicos" –Dijo el profesor y varios empezaron a entregar sus exámenes-

-Sam agito su cabeza de un lado a otro muy rápidamente como buscando concentración, luego llego la hora de entregar-

"Ya es hora. Entreguen sus exámenes" –Todos los que quedaban se levantaron de sus asientos y les dieron sus exámenes al profesor quien luego dice- "Sus resultados serán publicados mañana" –y salió del aula-

-Freddie se acerca a Sam y le dice- "Oye Sam… No estás bien"

-La rubia le contesta sin ánimos- "¿De que hablas? Claro que estoy bien"

"No Sam, no lo estas… Nos vamos"

"Pero aun falta biología y necesito aprobar"

"Hoy no hay examen de biología así que nos vamos" –Dijo Freddie muy firmemente, la rubia solo asintió con la cabeza. Iban caminando hacia el Bushwell plaza muy lentamente-

"Freddie… No estoy bien… Es mi estomago" -Dijo ella deteniéndose-

-Freddie rodeo la cintura de la rubia con uno de sus brazos y la ayudo a continuar. Luego de unos minutos llegaron al Bushwell plaza y entraron al apartamento de Carly, el chico acompaño a Sam hasta el sofá y luego grito-

"¡SPENCER! ¿ESTAS AQUÍ?" –Pero Spencer no estaba- "Bien… Supongo que me quedare a cuidarte"

"No soy una niñita, no necesito que me cuides Benson"

"Entonces me voy" –Dijo el chico pero Sam lo detiene-

"No, no, no te vayas… ¿En serio estas dispuesto a cuidarme?"

"Claro Sam" –Dijo Freddie sentándose justo a su lado- "¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?"

"Emm… Porque estas molesto conmigo quizás"

-El chico la miro a sus hermosos ojos azules y le dijo- "Si Sam… Quizás esté molesto contigo pero… No puedo dejarte sola en estas condiciones"

"...Gracias y… Una última cosa ¿Podrías traerme un balde?"

"Para que necesitas un…" –Freddie salió corriendo a la cocina y le llevo a Sam el balde- "Toma"

"Gracias" –Dijo Sam para después empezar a vomitar y Freddie solo miro con una cara de asco y luego dijo-

"Iré a mi apartamento por medicinas" –Mientras iba caminando hacia la puerta y Sam le dice-

"No… No te vayas, no puedes dejarme sola"

"Solo será un minuto Sam, es por tu bien" –El chico salió de allí y entro corriendo a su apartamento, busco las medicinas y volvió, todo en menos de un minuto-

"Vaya, si que fue rápido"

"Tomate esta pastilla, aquí dice que es bueno para problemas estomacales"

-Sam se tomo la pastilla- "Oye… Deberías cocinar algo como… Sopa de pollo ¿no? Digo eso también es bueno para el estomago"

"No voy a cocinarte Sam"

"Por favor" –Dijo Sam con tono de niñita cosa que Freddie encontró irresistible, volteo los ojos y dijo-

"Está bien" –Y fue a cocinarle su sopa a Sam-

-Después de un rato termino y fue a llevársela- "Aquí tienes" –Sam se acomodo y la probo-

"No sabía que cocinabas bien"

"Si. Cuando se tiene una madre como la mía…. Ella te obliga a que aprendas estas cosas"

-Sam sonrió para luego decir- "Tu madre está loca"

"Me lo dices tantas veces que he terminado creyéndomelo"

-Luego hubo silencio y Sam encendió la tv. Termino de comer, puso el plato sobre la mesa de centro y se acostó en el sofá. Freddie quedo sentado en un extremo del mismo y en cierto punto noto que Sam se había quedado dormida, el no pudo evitar sonreír al verla y completamente seguro de que no lo escucharía le empezó a hablar con un tono de voz muy tranquilo y bajo-

"¿Sabes? Por más que diga que tratare de no sentir nada por ti, que algún día dejaras de importarme o esa clase de estupideces, yo estoy completamente seguro y siempre lo he estado de que… No podre… Es imposible. Es que… los hechos hablan por sí solos: Cuando hoy vi que temblabas en clase me preocupe mucho y cuando te vi con esa cara que tenías, te veías enferma juro que me sentí terrible como con… Miedo de que algo te podía pasar, que en cualquier momento te desmayarías en medio de la prueba, no podía concentrarme en lo que hacía y pues… Supongo que es porque yo…"

-Freddie no pudo continuar ya que Carly había llegado de la escuela, entro muy silenciosamente, ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y hablaban susurrando para no despertar a Sam-

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí? Creí que iríamos a licuados locos después de clases pero no los vi por ningún lado"

"Sam enfermó y yo la traje para acá y la cuide"

"Aww que lindo" -Dijo Carly sinceramente- "Pero creo que debes irte, tu madre dijo que necesitaba hablar algo contigo. Yo cuidare a Sam desde ahora"

-Freddie asintió con la cabeza y se fue, cosa que no quería hacer, el solo quería estar allí junto a Sam cuidándola pero tuvo que irse. La rubia despertó unos 30 minutos después y lo primero que dijo al abrir los ojos fue-

"Hola Carls… ¿Dónde está Freddie?"

-Carly se acerco a su amiga y se sentó a su lado- "Su madre lo estaba buscando y yo le dije que fuera y… ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Carls"

"Dime"

"El balde"

-Carly va por el balde, se lo da a su amiga y esta vuelve a vomitar y en eso llega Spencer-

"Emm… Ese era el balde para mi nueva escultura"

-Sam lo mira luego mira al balde y le dice- "Esta bien, tómalo"

-Spencer pone una cara de asco para luego decir- "No gracias, puedes quedártelo" –y se dirigió a su habitación-

"Al menos ya no vomito tan seguido" –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro-

"No iras a la escuela mañana" –Dijo Carly muy seria-

"De todos modos no quería ir"

"¿Por qué todos los semestres haces eso? Siempre faltas a clases, nunca estudias pero cuando va acercándose el final milagrosamente apruebas todo con 5, pero apruebas"

"No lo sé Carls… Soy muy floja para estudiar pero… No me gusta eso de ver clases en vacaciones y menos repetir año"

-El resto del día pasó igual: Carly cuidando a Sam quien de vez en cuando vomitaba pero cada vez menos y llego la noche, la hora de dormir-

"Ven Sam"

"¿A dónde?"

"Dormirás en mi cama"

"De verdad que eres una gran amiga" –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa en el rostro-

-El celular de Carly sonó y ella le dice a Sam- "Emm… ¿Por qué no subes? Yo voy después de contestar"

"Está bien" –Respondió la rubia mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras. Carly contesto su celular y dijo-

"Hola… Si, si lo sé. Pero no pude ir perdóname… Mi mejor amiga está enferma y no iba a dejarla sola ¿y si salimos mañana? … Genial. Bueno si sigue enferma puedo pedirle a Freddie que la cuide, ok chao, estoy ansiosa" –Carly colgó y antes de subir notó que Sam había dejado su celular en el sofá, lo tomó y subió a su habitación. Mientras tanto Sam estaba acostada en cama de Carly muy pensativa-

"_¿Por qué Freddie no vino a verme en el resto del día? No puedo negar que se porto muy bien conmigo pero debió haber venido a ver como seguía… Tranquila Sam lo veras mañana"_

-Y llego Carly- "Toma Sam dejaste tu celular tirado en el sofá"

"Umm gracias" –La rubia tomo su celular y a los pocos minutos empezó a sonar, era un mensaje de Freddie-

"_Discúlpame por no pasar a ver como seguías pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible por pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo mañana. Buenas noches princesa puckett"_

-Sam sonrió al leer el mensaje. Tenía tiempo que Freddie no la llamaba así y ahora lo había hecho, estaba muy feliz. Se quedo dormida y despertó a eso de las 11 am sintiéndose un poco mejor. Obviamente Carly seguía en la escuela, de repente la puerta de la habitación de Carly se abrió y era Freddie-

"Hola Sam… ¿Cómo te sientes?" –Se acerco y se sentó en una esquina de la cama-

"Un poco mejor… Al menos no he vomitado en 10 horas"

"Es un avance" –Dijo Freddie con una sonrisa leve en su rostro que luego borro para decirle- "Oye Sam… Debo decirte algo"

-Lo cual la rubia respondió con una burla- "¿Problemas con tus calzones antibacteriales?"

"Ya no los uso y… No Sam… Es que… En tu examen de historia… Sacaste 8.5"

"Oh… ¿Reprobé solo por 0.2?"

"Aja"

-Hubo silencio por varios minutos hasta que Freddie salió corriendo de la habitación de Carly provocando que Sam le gritara- "FREDDIE ¿A DONDE VAS?" –Pero no encontró respuesta de su parte haciéndola pensar-

"_¿Por qué salió corriendo? Se supone que me prometió pasar el mayor tiempo posible hoy conmigo..."_ –La puerta empezó a abrirse nuevamente pero esta vez era Carly-

"Hola amiga ¿Cómo estás?"

"Mejor… Pero tengo hambre" –Dijo la rubia mientras frotaba su estomago-

-Ambas bajaron, Sam se sentó en la mesa de la computadora mientras la usaba y Carly le cocinaba. Las horas pasaron y Freddie aun no había regresado hasta que llego la noche, Sam estaba en el sofá y Carly baja de su habitación vestida para salir-

"¿Freddie no ha vuelto?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Nop… ¿Vas a salir?"

"Sí, tengo una cita con… un chico"

"Como sea" –Dijo Sam dando a entender que no le importaba y era verdad solo le importaba el hecho de que Freddie no había regresado y sentía que el la había olvidado- "¿Y Spencer?"

"Pasara la noche en casa de Calceto. Llamare a Freddie, no puedo dejarte sola aunque estés mejor no quiero correr el riesgo" –La castaña saca su celular y le marca a Freddie-

"Oye ¿Dónde estás? Voy a salir y necesito que te quedes cuidando a Sam… Ok te espero" –Cuelga el teléfono-

"y… ¿Qué te dijo?"

"Dijo que venía subiendo" –A los 2 minutos entro Freddie muy agotado al apartamento Shay y Carly le dice-

"Finalmente. Chao chicos" –Y se va. Freddie se acerca a Sam quien le pregunta un poco molesta-

"¿Dónde estabas? Dijiste que pasarías el día conmigo y no lo has hecho"

"Estaba haciendo algunas cosas"

"¿Qué tipo de cosas? ¿Ah? Creí que aun te importaba y…"

-Freddie la corta- "¡Estaba en casa del profesor de historia arreglando su computadora para que te pusiera el 0,2 que te faltaba para aprobar ¿ok?"

-Sam se quedo sin palabras, estaban sentados en el sofá uno al lado del otro sin hacer contacto visual- "¿De verdad hiciste eso… Por mi?"

"Si… Es que…" –Freddie suspiro antes de continuar- "Claro que me importas"

"… Oye Freddie yo…"

"Tranquila Sam… No tenemos que hablar de eso, no ahora"

-Sam solo abrazo a Freddie sin decir nada y permanecieron así un largo rato, quizás horas pero para ellos solo fueron pocos minutos al punto de que Sam se quedo dormida abrazando a Freddie quien al darse cuenta le dice suavemente mientras le acaricia el cabello-

"Claro que me importas, me importas mucho… Quizás sea masoquista por querer a alguien que no me quiere de esa manera… Pero yo sé lo que siento y… No puedo olvidarlo fácilmente y tampoco quiero" –El sonríe y continua- "¿Quién diría que después de odiarnos mutuamente yo terminaría enamorándome de ti? Porque sí, estoy enamorado de ti Sam, sé que no me estas escuchando pero… Me sirve como desahogo ¿Sabes? Y no me importa que me pases por el frente con todos los Jeff o los Adam o los como se llamen, me dolerá claro pero aun así me seguiré sintiendo igual, mis sentimientos hacia ti serán los mismos y eso es porque… Te quiero más que a nadie y eres la primera persona por la que me siento así y la única por la que podre sentirme así en toda mi vida" –Freddie le da un beso en la frente a Sam y dice- "Ya no estoy enojado" -Luego la carga hasta la habitación de Carly, Sam no se despertó, seguía profundamente dormida. El chico la acuesta en la cama y le susurra- "Te quiero" –Luego apaga la luz y baja de nuevo. Al llegar abajo va a buscar un poco de agua a la nevera y llega Carly-

"Hola Freddie"

"Hola"

"¿Y Sam?"

"Está durmiendo en tu cama… Parece un angelito cuando duerme" –Dijo el chico muy sonriente-

"¿Sabes? Cuando te refieres a ella de esa manera a veces sospecho que te gusta… y luego recuerdo que tu eres Freddie y ella es Sam" –Carly empieza a subir las escaleras mientras dice- "Buenas noches Freddie"

-El chico no respondió solo dijo para sí mismo- "Sospechas bien Carly, ella me gusta. Aunque la palabra 'Gustar' queda corta" –y empieza a caminar lentamente hacia su apartamento-

* * *

><p><strong>Eso fue ¿Que les pareció? a mi me gustó<strong>

**En el capitulo anterior dije el fic llegaría solo a 20 caps. pero es que la ultima parte es TAN extensa que quizás la divida en 4 partes sumando 22.**

**¿Con quien te gustaria que Carly saliera? Gibby, Brad o los personajes de relleno: Matt, Luke, Adam.**

**Capitulo 18: Nombre aun por definir**

**Llevo el cap. muy adelantado pero aun no puedo poner algunos dialogos asi que les dire que cosas extrañas (como todo en este fic) hay: **

**Francés**

**Chismes**

**Taxis**

**Béisbol**

**Chispas**

**Traten de descubrir algo de alli pues jajajajaaja**

**Reviews por favor (poniendo cara de cachorrito) y gracias a todos lo que dejan reviews un día los nombrare a todos en un cap. :) **


	18. Seattle Mariners

**Hello :) how are you? ok. Capitulo 18. ya el 19 es la primera parte del final (ya leerán el adelanto abajo). Unas cositas antes de empezar como siempre:**

**1. Este capitulo es muy loco (es el tipo de capitulo que me salen cuando tengo una semana completa para escribirlo). Ya tenia la idea pero el momento de las "Chispas" (Puede significar muchas cosas) es gracias a un capitulo de Happy endings que veía hace varios días llamado "Barefoot pedaler" **

**2. Honestamente ¿Que otro fic tiene tantas cosas raras? como: Conversaciones con dios (cap 3), sueños extraños y hasta musicales (3, 10, 15), paintball (12), capitulo estilo songfic (16), antipremios (13), Freddie actuando como Sam (6), hiperactividad por cafe (4). Personajes inventados con cualidades extrañas (Adam, Luke, Matt), A David Archuleta (3) y sobre todo humor sin sentido (TODOS)**

**3. iCarly no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan Schneider pero en un mundo paralelo me pertenece a mi mientras Dan escribe este tipo de cosas en Fanfiction **

* * *

><p>-Carly bajaba las escaleras, recién se había despertado y lo primero que ve es a Spencer sentado viendo la tv… Estaba viendo una película en francés-<p>

"Hola Spencer… ¿Si quiera entiendes algo de lo que dicen?"

"Claro hermanita te lo explico: La película se llama 'Trahison et la mort" y trata de Cedrick que es el esposo de Arianné, el cree que todo es perfecto, lo que no sabe es que ella tiene un romance en secreto con Celestin" –Dijo la ultima parte con voz de indignación-

-Carly lo miro sorprendida y dijo- "¿Cómo es que entiendes lo que dicen? …Y ¿Quién es Celestin?"

"No se"

-Carly voltea los ojos y dice- "No entiendo porque un canal local pasa una película francesa sin subtítulos"

–Entra Matt quien estaba en la cocina- "Hola Carly" –Y se sentó junto a Spencer-

"¿Matt? ¿Sabes Francés?"

"Claro, es sencillo"

-Spencer le pregunta al chico- "Oye… ¿Quién es Celestin?"

"Celestin es la ama de llaves"

-Spencer hace una expresión de sorpresa diciendo- "Oh" –Mientras se pone sus manos en el pecho y Carly dice- "Entonces recapitulando… ¿Arianné está casada con Cedrick pero le es infiel con Celestin que es LA ama de llaves?

-Matt le responde sin dejar de ver la pantalla- "Sip aparte de que Cedrick tiene una enfermedad terminal y le quedan 3 semanas de vida y también le es infiel a su esposa con Corinna que es su doctora… Es una película muy intensa"

-Carly sorprendida- "Emm… ¿Algo más que deba saber?" –y Matt le contesta-

"De hecho si, eso es solo la punta del iceberg. Corinna tampoco es sincera con Cedrick ya que ella y su amante Celestin están en un complot para cuando el hombre muera puedan quedarse con una parte de su inmensa fortuna"

-Carly volteo los ojos y dijo- "Que drama… ¿Matt podemos hablar un segundo?"

"¿No podría esperar? Es que viene la parte en que Corinna se enamora de Arianné provocando la gran pelea de la pelic…"

-Carly lo corta- "AHORA" –El chico rodo los ojos y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina-

"¿Qué te pasa Carly?"

"Primero que nada ¿Por qué estas 'Traduciéndole' la película a Spencer? Y segundo ¿Cómo es eso de que tu y Missy son pareja?"

-Matt se sorprendió ante la segunda pregunta- "Ok… empecemos por la primera: Spence me pidió ayuda ya que durante la película hay una trivia y quien conteste la mayor cantidad de preguntas sobre la película gana entradas para ir a un juego de los Seattle Mariners"

"¿Y para que quiere ir a ver a los Mariners?... Siempre pierden. Contéstame la segunda pregunta ahora"

-El chico estaba nervioso y le dijo- "Pues… Es cierto… Somos pareja ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Que Missy no es una buena persona" –Respondió Carly un poco molesta-

"Por favor Carly, no me vengas con eso ahora. Yo no digo nada de que tu sales con…"

-La castaña lo corta- "Shhhh no quiero que Spencer escuche sobre eso… Ya hablaremos de esto" –Dijo señalándolo y con tono amenazante. Matt regresa a sentarse en el sofá para seguir viendo la película y Carly se queda en la cocina para desayunar y en ese momento entra Sam al apartamento Shay sin tocar, como ya es costumbre-

"Hola llegue justo a tiempo para el desayuno, genial!, porque tengo hambre" –Decía la rubia mientras caminaba directamente hacia la cocina-

"Sam… Tu siempre tienes hambre" –Le dijo su mejor amiga y justo al finalizar de decirlo Spencer grita- "¡GANE!" –Mientras se levantaba del sofá y empezaba a correr por todo el apartamento-

"¿Qué gano?" –Pregunto la rubia a Carly-

"Entradas para los Seattle Mariners"

"¿Y para que quiere ir a verlos?... Siempre pierden"

-Matt se levanta del sofá y le dice a las chicas- "Emm… Parece que mi trabajo aquí está terminado así que me voy"

"Chao" –Se despiden las dos chicas desde la cocina-

-Sale Matt y entra Freddie muy rápido al apartamento- "No van a creer lo que…" –Deja de hablar al ver a Spencer corriendo por todo el apartamento y le pregunta a las chicas- "¿Qué le pasa a Spencer?"

"Gano entradas para ver a los Seattle Mariners" –Le responde Carly-

"Umm… ¿Y para que quiere verlos? Siempre pierden"

-Carly se ríe un poco antes de decir- "Si, todos hemos dicho lo mismo… ¿Qué es lo que no vamos a creer?"

-El chico se acerco a la computadora y mientras escribía dijo- "Ah claro. En una página de chismes de aquí de Seattle publicaron un video sobre iCarly y…"

-Sam lo corta- "¿El titulo es 'Freddie Benson es un tonto'?" –Freddie se queda mirando a Sam con una cara inexpresiva y ella completa su frase con- "Porque poner tu nombre y tonto en la misma oración es redundante" -Freddie solo sonríe un poco mientras mira a Sam quien le devuelve la sonrisa y se quedan así varios segundos, Carly lo nota y-

"Chicos! Ya, dejen de sonreírse… Freddie dinos que dice el video"

"Claro… En general es una buena crítica pero hay una parte que me llama la atención" –Y empieza a reproducir el video en el sale una chica diciendo- "_La relación entre el productor técnico Freddie y la co-anfitriona del show Sam es mala SUPER MALA y no solo por lo que se ve en cámara, se nota que se odian mutuamente o que uno no le importa para nada el otro, de hecho no hay que ir muy lejos para descubrir que solo pasan tiempo juntos en el programa ya que la chica ni siquiera sigue al productor en Twitter. Una fuente nos ha revelado que fuera de cámaras los chicos no se tratan ¿Cómo se puede trabajar así?"_

-Freddie detiene el video y Sam dijo indignada y muy molesta- "¡Eso no es cierto! Yo no odio a Freddie, eso era antes y no lo sigo porque… Tan pronto use la computadora te seguiré y claro que nos tratamos. ¿Quién hace esta página? Tengo que ir a romperle todos los huesos"

-Carly miro a Sam con una cara de sorpresa- "Entonces… ¿Admites que no odias a Freddie?"

"Pues… No, no lo odio"

"Pero es que… Ustedes mismos se lo han dicho varias veces"

"Ay Carls… Te explicare: … Freddie es un ñoño"

"HEY" –Se quejo el chico-

"Pero… Somos amigos aunque no me guste decirlo en voz alta pero lo somos"

-La castaña sonrió- "Entonces… ¿Todo entre ustedes está arreglado? ¿Ya no están enojados?"

"Eso quedo en el pasado" –Dijo el chico y Carly sonrió más ampliamente y luego suspira aliviada- "Me alegra porque… Ya no soportaba verlos así" –Y se dan un abrazo entre los tres y después de que se separan Sam dice-

"¿Y que haremos con eso?" –Señalando a la pantalla de la computadora donde aun estaba el video en pausa-

"¿En serio debemos hacer algo?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Claro… Buscare mi calceta y la llenare de mantequilla para…"

-Carly la corta- "Era una pregunta retorica Sam" -Spencer se acerca a los chicos y les dice muy emocionado-

"Acabo de hablar por teléfono con el presidente de ese canal y me dijo que me darán 4 boletos para los Seattle Mariners contra los Washington Nationals ESTA NOCHE así que ustedes vendrán conmigo"

"¿Para que quiero ir?" –Dijo Sam y después los tres dijeron a coro- "Siempre pierden"

"si pues, no esta noche ¿y quieren saber por que?"

-Los chicos caminaron y se sentaron en el sofá mientras decían- "¿Por qué?" –Sin nada de ánimos-

"Porque cada vez que he ido a verlos han ganado"

-Carly dice- "Solo has ido 3 veces en toda tu vida"

-Spencer responde con voz triste- "No tenias que ser tan cruel" –Carly se acerca a su hermano y lo abraza mientras le dice- "Iremos Spence, claro que iremos"

"Genial" –Dijo la rubia sarcásticamente- "¿Tengo que ir con esto?" –Señalando a Freddie quien la mira con mala cara-

-La castaña sonrió para luego decir- "Es raro pero… Extrañaba esa clase de comentarios y si, van a ir y se sentaran juntos para que si alguien en esa tonta pagina de chismes los ve se den cuenta de que hicieron un reportaje errado"

"Tiene sentido" –Dijo Freddie-

"Ya que… Pero tendrás que comprarme todo lo que quiera Benson" –Fueron las palabras de la rubia que provocaron que Freddie rodara los ojos antes de decir- "Claro, eso era de esperarse"

"Ya Fredñoño sabes que eso no te molesta" –El chico no respondió-

-Carly le pregunta a un ya más animado Spencer- "¿A que hora es el juego?"

"Es a las 7:30 pm. Nos vemos aquí 1 hora antes. Así que lleven sus gorras de los Mariners" –El mayor de los Shay dicho esto salió muy emocionado hacia su habitación-

"No voy a llevar gorra de los Mariners" –Dijo Carly tan pronto Spencer se había ido y Sam y Freddie dijeron al mismo tiempo- "Ni yo"

-Eran las 6:30 pm. La hora acordada para reunirse en el apartamento Shay e ir al estadio a ver el partido, Freddie llego justo a la hora, ahora el, Carly y Spencer estaban esperando por Sam-

"¿Por qué tarda tanto?" –Decía Spencer muy ansioso y Freddie le dice para tratar de calmarlo- "Tranquilo Spence ya debe estar por llegar… Sabes que Sam siempre llega con un elegante retraso ¿Cierto Carly?"-Ambos voltean a ver a la castaña y ella está muy concentrada mensajeandose con alguien, luego de un rato entra Sam, Spencer al verla no pudo evitar decir-

"Finalmente, solo 20 minutos de retraso..."

"Ya estoy aquí, es lo que importa ¿No?"

-Todos bajaron rápidamente y justo afuera tomaron un taxi, cuando iban a subirse Freddie le dice a Sam- "Las damas primero"

"Gracias" –Después de decir eso la rubia empuja a Freddie al interior del taxi haciendo que el entrara primero, el solo suspiro, luego entro Sam, justo a su lado Carly aun concentrada en su pearPhone seguida por Spencer quien también se sentó en la parte de atrás-

"Auch" –Se quejaron todos ya que iban muy apretados- "¿Por qué no te sentaste adelante? –Pregunto Carly-

"Es que no me gusta" –Respondió Spencer con voz de niño de 6 años-

-Todos voltearon los ojos, honestamente quienes más contentos iban estaba en ese instante eran Freddie y Sam ya que estaban muy juntitos, en un momento del viaje el chico voltea a ver a la rubia quien también voltea a verlo estaban muy cerca, se quedan así varios segundos antes de voltear hacia otro lado para que nadie notara que ambos estaban sonrojados –

-Llegaron al Safeco Field (el estadio de los Mariners). El estadio no estaba lleno pero tenía una entrada aceptable. Sus asientos estaban justo en el center field. En la primera fila estaban Spencer y Carly y justo arriba de ellos en la segunda fila estaban Sam y Freddie-

-Para la altura del 5to inning ya Freddie le había comprado a Sam 7 hot dogs y varias peppy colas. Luego Spencer tuvo que ir al baño y Carly seguía estando en otro planeta, en el planeta llamado: Mensajeandose con… su chico. Por lo que Sam y Freddie podían hablar cómodamente sin temor a que Carly los escuchara-

"Oye Sam... Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente"

"Shhh Carly puede escucharnos"

"¡Por favor! No se ha despegado de su pearPhone en toda la noche ¿En serio crees que nos escuchara?"

"De acuerdo… Esto no es fácil para mi Freddie pero…" –Sam suspira y voltea hacia el frente para decir- "Lo siento, no debí haber ido con Adam a esa tonta ceremonia, debí haber estado apoyándote en ese duro momento y con respecto a Jeff pues… realmente no sabía que habías soportado esas cosas que me dijiste de parte de el"

"Sam…" –Intento decir Freddie pero la rubia continuo hablando pero ahora haciendo contacto visual con el chico-

"Y cuando regresábamos al Bushwell Plaza después de tu cita falsa con Missy cuando me dijiste todas esas cosas… Se te será raro escuchar esto pero… Yo llore en ese taxi, si, yo, Sam Puckett lloro… Es que tus palabras realmente me dolieron pero…"

-Freddie la corta poniendo una mano en el hombro de la rubia mientras le decía- "Sam… Tranquila todo está bien entre nosotros, ya escuchaste cuando le dije a Carly que todo estaba bien"

"… ¿Lo decías en serio?"

"Claro Sam ¿por que mentiría? Mi enojo hacia ti, bueno el poco enojo que me quedaba murió el día en que enfermaste y te cuide. Creí que te desmayarías en medio de ese examen y… Me sentí de lo peor y eso hizo que me diera cuenta de que no puedo estar mucho tiempo enojado contigo y también me hizo ver la manera tan tonta en la que te estaba tratando, es que… Debimos haber hablado sobre eso y yo no deje que me lo explicaras, además ¿que otra prueba de que ya no estoy enojado necesitas? ¿Ah? Te cuide de tu enfermedad, te ayude a que aprobaras historia, estoy aquí sentado a tu lado y sin pelear contigo"

-Se fueron acercando el uno al otro cuando Freddie dice- "Auch!" –Provocando que Sam se apartara y viera que a Freddie le había golpeado el estomago una pelota de beisbol, la rubia tomo la pelota que había quedado justo en las piernas del chico, se levanto y grito hacia el campo-

"ESTUPIDOS JUGADORES ¿LES GUSTARIA QUE ALGUIEN HICIERA ESTO?" –Y lanzo la pelota hacia el campo, golpeando a uno de los jugadores de los Nationals que estaban en ese momento defendiendo. El público la aplaudió pero la seguridad del estadio no tardo en llegar hasta donde estaba la rubia quien se resistía-

"NO, NO, yo no hice nada malo" –Decía la rubia mientras Freddie seguía algo aturdido por el golpe pero Sam dejo de patalear cuando uno de los guardias la inmovilizo con una de esas pistolas tranquilizantes eléctricas, esas que brindan una fuerte descarga eléctrica. La rubia cayó al suelo y Freddie se levanto acercándose a ella mientras gritaba-

"¡SAM!" –Pero al llegar a ella, el mismo guardia también le dio una descarga eléctrica haciendo que el también cayera al suelo mientras que Carly seguía sin darse cuenta ya que seguía en su mundo-

"¿Y ahora que?" –Pregunto uno de los de seguridad a otro-

"Vamos a llevarlos a la cárcel del estadio y ya" –Y así lo hicieron: Levantaron a los aun inmóviles chicos y los llevaron a la 'Cárcel' del estadio que parecía todo menos una cárcel, era más bien una oficina con aire acondicionado incluido-

-Estaban los dos allí, tirados en el suelo uno al lado del otro y Freddie rompió el silencio con una voz que demostraba su dolor al igual que la voz de Sam-

"¿Soy solo yo o huele a quemado?"

"Lo que huele así somos nosotros Freddie"

-Ambos intentaron reírse pero les dolía hasta eso- "Auch… Mala idea. No mas chistes" –dijo el chico-

"Si… ¿Sabes? Si no me doliera todo el cuerpo tan pronto saliera de aquí les daría a esos tipos su merecido"

"Si pues… Ya vendremos otro día y lo harás"

"… Eso sonó como si me estuvieras invitando a… una cita"

-Freddie volteo a ver a Sam- "Auch" –Exclamo ya que aun le dolía todo- "Tal vez lo sea. Y si así fuera… ¿Aceptarías?"

"Nop" –Dijo la rubia y Freddie aparto la mirada y Sam completo su frase con- "Porque preferiría ir a un lugar un poco mas… Tranquilo"

-Freddie sonrió al escuchar eso-

-Mientras tanto Spencer regresa del baño y lo primero que nota es que Sam y Freddie no están, así que le pregunta a Carly quien seguía concentrada en su celular- "Oye ¿A dónde fueron Sam y Freddie?"

"Aja"

"¡Carly! Te hice una pregunta"

"Si, Spencer tráeme un hot dog"

-Spencer le quita el teléfono de las manos a Carly quien se queja exclamando- "¡Hey!"

"Te pregunte que si sabes donde están Sam y Freddie"

"¿De que hablas? Están justo atrás" –Carly voltea y no los ve y le dice a su hermano con voz de preocupación- "¡¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie?"

"¡Eso es lo que he estado preguntándote todo este tiempo!"

-Mientras tanto Sam y Freddie seguían de la misma manera en el mismo lugar aun muy adoloridos-

"¿Cuánto crees que dure el efecto de ese choque eléctrico?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"No lo sé… Quizás unas… 3 o 4 horas"

"Bueno… Al menos así puedo pasar tiempo contigo"

"Freddie… Si tuviera la energía para golpearte lo estuviera haciendo justo ahora"

-El chico suspiro pero luego escucho a la rubia decir- "Aunque… Este tiempo junto a ti no ha sido tan malo… Hasta puedo decir que es… Lindo"

-Freddie sonrió- "¿Recuerdas el tiempo en que decíamos odiarnos a muerte?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo?" –Respondió Sam como si nada y aun sin energías-

"Si pues… Si me preguntaran ahora '¿Alguna vez has odiado realmente a Sam?'… yo dudaría sobre la respuesta"

-Sam sonrió y luego dijo- "Que bueno que pienses así… Yo no diría lo mismo pero… El presente es lo que importa ¿No?"

"Supongo"

"Y lo cierto es que de unos meses para acá… y actualmente… Yo no te odio… Yo mas bien…"

-Sam fue cortada por el sonido de la puerta de aquel lugar abriéndose y ambos pudieron ver que quienes entraban eran Carly y Spencer-

"Con que aquí están ¿Qué hicieron?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Solo golpee a un jugador con una pelota, no es gran cosa… ¿Cómo nos encontraron?"

"Obviamente le preguntamos a quienes estaban sentados en la misma fila que ustedes, nos dijeron que se los llevo la seguridad pero no por que" –Respondió Carly encogiéndose de hombros para continuar con- "Ok, ahora nos vamos" –Provocando que Freddie preguntara- "¿Ya el juego termino? ¿Quién gano?"

-A lo que Spencer muy feliz y orgulloso contesta- "Ganaron los Mariners, les dije que ganan siempre que vengo"

-Sam dice- "¿Cómo se supone que nos iremos si ni siquiera podemos levantarnos?"

-Spencer los levanto, Carly tomo a Sam y paso su brazo por su cintura ayudándola a caminar hacia las afueras del estadio y Spencer hizo lo mismo con Freddie. Llegaron a las afueras del Safeco Field y Spencer le dice a Carly- "Sostén a Freddie mientras voy por un taxi"

"Está bien" –La castaña sostuvo a Freddie de la misma manera en la que estaba sosteniendo a Sam pero con su otro brazo hasta que sonó el teléfono de Carly, ella se emociono y los soltó provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo- "¡Auch!" –Se quejaron ambos-

-Cuando regreso Spencer lo primero que vio fue a los chicos en el suelo y dijo con voz de incredulidad- "¡Carly!" –Mientras abría sus brazos-

-Los subieron al taxi e iban a dejar a Sam en su casa-

"Oigan… No deberían dejarme en mi casa" –Dijo Sam aun aturdida por la descarga eléctrica-

"¿Por qué?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Porque mi mama está de viaje con su nuevo novio… Tiene como 2 semanas que se fue… Su novio es agente de viajes ¿Por qué crees que me he estado quedando a dormir en tu apartamento todos los días?"

-Spencer rodo sus ojos y le indico al taxista- "Entonces… Directo al Bushwell Plaza"

-En el camino hacia el Bushwell Plaza todo estuvo muy tranquilo. Spencer se había subido en la parte de adelante del taxi a pesar de que odiaba ir allí pero lo hizo para la comodidad de los chicos y atrás estaba Sam en el medio, entre Freddie y Carly quien seguía sin despegarse de su celular y cada cierto tiempo lanzaba una corta risa. Freddie se acerca al oído de Sam y le susurra-

"¿Sabes?... Nunca creí que una descarga así valiera la pena"

-La rubia sonrió y le susurra a Freddie en el oído- "Estas loco Frednub" –A lo que el responde también a modo de susurro- "Si… Estoy loco y tenga sentido o no… Estoy loco por ti"

-Llegaron al Bushwell Plaza, dejaron a Freddie en su apartamento y logro pasar sin que su madre se diera cuenta de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, fue directo a su habitación a dormir cosa que lograría sin mucho esfuerzo y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que Sam se quedo en el apartamento Shay durmiendo en el sofá de la habitación de Carly también con una sonrisa en su rostro y pensando- _"Yo también creo que valió la pena"_

-Al día siguiente ya los chicos se sentían normal, Freddie entra al apartamento de Carly-

"Hola chicas" –Dice el mientras camina directo hacia la computadora-

"Hola Freddie" -Dice la castaña mientras que Sam solo dijo al mismo tiempo- "Freducho"

"No van a creer el nuevo video que subieron en esa página"

-Las chicas se acercan a la computadora y Freddie reproduce el video en el que aparece la misma chica que en el video anterior pero esta vez decía- "¿Recuerdan el video de ayer en el que hablábamos de iCarly específicamente de Sam y Freddie? Pues, ambos fueron vistos juntos ayer en el juego de beisbol entre los Seattle Mariners y los Washington Nationals" –Aparece una foto de ellos dos sonriendo mientras veían el juego- "Lo que nos lleva a la conclusión de que vieron nuestro video y quieren hacerle creer a la gente que se llevan muy bien" –Freddie puso el video en pausa y Sam indignada dijo-

"¿Cómo es que todavía no nos creen?"

-Carly volteo los ojos antes de decir- "Ya, ¿podrían olvidarlo?"

"Está bien" –Respondieron el chico y la rubia al mismo tiempo pero esta vez no se golpearon ni se miraron molestos, esta vez solo sonrieron-

"Ok. Iré arriba ya vuelvo" –Carly subió las escaleras dejando a Sam y a Freddie juntos. La rubia empezó a caminar hacia la puerta así que el chico le pregunta- "¿A dónde vas?"

"Voy a casa por una calceta y una barra de mantequilla y después a golpear a la tipa de ese video" –Y salió del apartamento. Freddie se quedo unos segundos pensando, luego se encogió de hombros y fue a acompañar a Sam-

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue todo por hoy. ¿Les gusto? ¿Les encanto? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Me quieren matar? ¿Dejaran de leer el fic? pues sea lo que sea tienes que hacérmelo saber y ¿Que mejor manera de hacerlo que con un review?<strong>

**La unica persona que adivino algo de este cap. fue Daniela Lopez (De verdad te busque para decirte que habias adivinado la parte del chisme pero no tienes idea de cuantas Daniela Lopez hay en Facebook)**

**Aqui va el adelanto del cap. 19 (primera parte del final) en el cual hay referencias a capitulos pasados pero si los leyeron probablemente lo entenderán y no tendrán que leerlos de nuevo (No taaaaan pasados, no se preocupen) les diré como en el cap pasado: Les dire que cosas extrañas hay y ustedes traten de descubrirlo.**

**Capitulo 19: Experimento psicológico.**

**Personajes de relleno**

**Tenis**

**Fabrica de grasitos**

**Director Franklin**

**El señor Valdez**

**Apuestas**

**Gibby**

**Perdida del habla**

**Estados de animo**

**Sip, aparecerán los personajes de relleno ¿y que? todo es parte de mi plan maestro. ¿Descubrieron algo? **

**Reviews please :) Nos leemos el sábado **


	19. Experimento psicológico

**Hey hey hey. Aquí esta el cap 19 (el mas largo) que es la primera parte del final, tranquilos el final tiene 4 partes. Ahora las cositas que siempre digo antes.**

**1. En el capitulo hay referencias a capitulos anteriores y como no soy malo les dire cuales son en las notas de autor al final.**

**2. ¿Alguien adivino algo de este cap? NO, quienes intentaron adivinar solo se fueron por las pistas y no por el nombre del capitulo aunque de todas maneras era imposible de adivinar. El primer review que tenga este capitulo sera el numero 100 de la historia WOW y pensar que llegue a los 50 reviews recién en el capitulo 12. Muchas gracias a todos.**

**3. iCarly ni sus personajes principales me pertenecen eso es propiedad de Dan a mi solo me pertenece esta historia loca, mediocre y sin sentido (según algunas personas) pero que a ustedes les gusta y es lo importante :) **

* * *

><p>-Era Jueves y el trió de iCarly estaba muy aburrido en clase de psicología mientras el profesor hablaba sin parar-<p>

"… Y por eso es posible y muy normal experimentar una gran cantidad de sentimientos en un solo día como pasar de la alegría a la tristeza, de la inquietud a la tranquilidad o del odio al amor" –En este momento Sam y Freddie voltean a verse con una sonrisa dibujada en sus rostros mientras el profesor continua- "Etc. Son muchas las combinaciones que pueden haber y sé que todos aquí han tenido un día así. Como saben solo quedan 3 semanas de clases por este semestre y les encargare la tarea de…"

-El profesor de Psicología se detuvo al escuchar una especie de celebración justo afuera en el pasillo, se escuchaba que todos gritaban- "¡ADAM! ¡ADAM! ¡ADAM!" –Toda la clase iba a salir pero el profesor les dijo- "Chicos no salgan, aun nos quedan 30 minutos de clases"

-Luego se escucho la voz del director Franklin dando un anuncio- "Atención estudiantes, diríjanse todos al patio de la escuela, se hará un anuncio muy importante"

-Todos los chicos salieron del salón de clases como si fuera una estampida se tratase y fueron al patio trasero de la escuela-

"¿Qué creen que sea la gran noticia?" –Pregunto Carly-

"No lo sé" –Dijo Freddie encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Sam respondió- "Quizás van a anunciar la semana de solo pollo frito en la cafetería" –Cambio su tono de voz por uno soñador - "Eso sería un sueño hecho realidad" –Sus dos amigos rieron ante el comentario de la rubia-

"Si claro porque eso va a pasar" –Dijo Carly sarcásticamente-

-Antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo para responder al comentario de su mejor amiga apareció el director Franklin subiendo a un pequeño escenario que estaba allí junto con varios estudiantes-

-Sam al ver esto dijo con un tono cantarín- "Creo que van a expulsar a algunos"

"Si así fuera ¿Para que lo anunciaría en público?" –Agrego Freddie-

-El director Franklin tomo un micrófono y comenzó a hablar- "Buenos días estudiantes de Ridgeway se preguntaran por que están aquí" –Sam grito- "SEMANA DE POLLO FRITO EN LA CAFETERIA" –Y todos los allí presentes comenzaron a aplaudir y el director Franklin intentaba calmarlos-

"No, no es semana de pollo frito. Como sabrán desde que el director de Briarwood es Michael Steward mi enemigo de la infancia, hemos tenido una gran rivalidad con ellos pues hace varios días el director Steward y yo apostamos, la apuesta era sobre el torneo interescuelas de Tenis y afortunadamente nuestro estudiante Adam Morgan gano pero antes de decirles el premio recibamos con un fuerte aplauso al ganador"

-Los chicos que habían subido al pequeño escenario junto con el director Franklin eran Adam y el resto de los integrantes del equipo de tenis de Ridgeway. Todos aplaudieron y Adam iba a dirigirse hacia el podio para decir unas palabras pero uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo sujeta del brazo y le dice- "Adam estas sosteniendo la raqueta al revés"

-A lo que Adam responde- "Así quede campeón, así continuare" –Y se acerco, tomo el micrófono y comenzó a hablar- "Hola… Nunca pensé que ganaría y mucho menos que metería tantos goles" –Todos los presentes pusieron una cara de sorpresa al escuchar eso ¿Goles en tenis? – "Y pues todo sea por esta grandiosa escuela que… No recuerdo como se llama. Gracias" –Fue aplaudido de nuevo y le devolvió el micrófono al director Franklin-

"Y bien ahora el gran anuncio, la apuesta era que si perdíamos TODOS los estudiantes teníamos que ir hasta allá y cantar el himno de su escuela… En ropa interior… De mujer. Pero si ganábamos cosa que hicimos ellos tendrían que financiar un viaje cosa que no les molestara en su bolsillo, seamos honestos son de las escuelas más ricas en el país. El viaje es para todos los estudiantes que cursan el mismo año del ganador"

-Todos los que estudiaban en el mismo año que Adam empezaron a celebrar (Incluyendo a Carly, Sam y Freddie) mientras que el resto se comenzaban a ir decepcionados-

"Y el viaje será para…" –Todo era expectativa en los estudiantes que seguían allí, todos esperaban el gran anuncio, el lugar a donde irían- "Chicago, partiremos mañana a las 7 am. Hacia el aeropuerto, el punto de encuentro será aquí en Ridgeway y será por una semana" –Los estudiantes comenzaron a celebrar, quizás no estaban eufóricos pero si estaban felices de que finalmente saldrían de excursión a un lugar fuera de Seattle-

-Luego todos volvieron a sus clases-

"¿Puedes creer que iremos a Chicago?" –Pregunto Carly muy feliz-

"Sera genial" –Dijo Freddie mientras que Sam- "Si será divertido… Si no fuera por la parte de empacar"

-En ese momento el profesor de Psicología volvió al aula para los últimos 5 minutos de clases-

"Como todos pudieron escuchar irán a chicago con varios profesores claro. El punto es que es una ocasión perfecta para hacer el pequeño experimento del que hablábamos"

"Emm…¿Qué experimento?" –Pregunto Gibby y el profesor le respondió-

"Estarán fuera toda una semana ¿cierto? Pues tendrán la tarea de escribir su estado de ánimo en sus cuadernos de psicología cada 12 horas desde hoy hasta el final del viaje, al terminar veremos cuantos cambios de ánimos tuvieron toda esa semana"

-Sam dijo- "Eso es estúpido" –El profesor solo rio y dijo- "Sera estúpido pero vale el 40% de la nota… Bueno supongo que es todo, ya pueden irse"

-Los chicos no tenían más clases por ese día por lo tanto se fueron de la escuela directo a los licuados locos. Ya allí estaban sentados en la misma mesa de siempre y también como siempre Freddie tuvo que pagar el licuado de Sam-

"Aun no puedo creer que iremos a CHICAGO"

"¿Quieres calmarte Carls?" –Dijo Sam- "Iremos a Chicago no a… La fábrica de grasitos"

-Freddie hablo- "De hecho la fábrica de grasitos queda en chicago"

-Sam al escuchar eso se emociono, tomo uno de los brazos de Freddie con ambas manos mientras le decía muy contenta- "Iremos a la fábrica de grasitos. Freddie prométeme que iremos a la fábrica de grasitos" –Carly miro aquella escena con algo de sorpresa, sorpresa que aumentaría al escuchar lo siguiente-

"Está bien Sam iremos a la fábrica de grasitos"

"Yayyy"

"Ok, Freddie… Sam ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"¿A que te refieres Carls?" –Pregunto la rubia para luego beber un sorbo de su licuado-

"Me refiero a esto… A ustedes… Es decir, no lo has insultado, no lo has golpeado y sobre todo lo estas tratando… Bien"

-Sam se encogió de hombros y dijo mirando a su mejor amiga- "Ok. Si eso te molesta" –Se volteo hacia Freddie- "Eres un tonto" –Luego dio un golpe en un brazo y termino con- "Ahora vete. ¿Mejor así Carls?"

"Si, mejor"

"A mí no me gusto" –Protesto el chico aun sobándose su brazo golpeado-

"¿Por qué sigues aquí si te dije que te fueras?" –Freddie solo volteo los ojos, tomo su mochila y se fue-

-Las chicas se fueron de los licuados locos un rato después que Freddie y al llegar al apartamento Shay vieron a Spencer tirado en el sofá y una gran cantidad de baldes por toda la sala-

-Carly con una cara de '¿Que pasa aquí?' le dice a Spencer- "Emm... Hola Spencer… ¿Para que los baldes?"

-El mayor de los Shay se levanto del sofá- "Es para mi nueva escultura. La que iba a hacer el día en que ALGUIEN" –Dijo mientras miraba a Sam- "Vomito en uno de ellos"

"¿Podrías olvidarlo? Si, vomite en uno de ellos pero… Pudiste lavarlo ¿sabes?"

"¡¿Y meter mis manos ahí? Qué asco. En fin ¿Saben cómo se llamara mi escultura?"

"¿Escultura sin sentido de Spencer?" –Trato de adivinar Carly-

"Nop. Mi escultura es un hombre hecho exclusivamente de baldes o partes de los mismos y se llamara… El señor Valdez"

"Emm… ¿Por qué el señor Valdez?" –Pregunto la rubia-

"Es un hombre, está hecho de baldes y Valdez es un apellido… ¿QUE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN?" –Spencer dijo esto y salió corriendo a su habitación-

"Ya vengo Sam. Tengo que ir a calmar a Spencer y a hablarle sobre el viaje" –La castaña se dirigió hacia la habitación de su hermano y Sam se sento en el sofá y en eso entra Freddie-

"Hola" –Dijo el acercándose a Sam-

"Hola"

-El chico se sentó justo a su lado- "Oye… Quería preguntarte" –Suspiro antes de continuar- "Pase horas tomando valor para decir todo esto así que… Simplemente lo hare… ¿Te has dado cuenta que últimamente hemos estado… Tonteando mucho?"

"¿Qué quieres decir con 'Tonteando'?"

"Por favor Sam, sabes de lo que hablo… Nuestras conversaciones, tu baja de insultos y malos tratos… Las miradas… Tu sabes"

-Sam suspiro- "¿A dónde quieres llegar con esto Benson?"

"Tu sabes que me gustas Sam… No me digas '¿Por qué? si nunca nos hemos llevado bien' Porque no lo sé, este sentimiento nació, creció y sigue creciendo ¿Ok? Supongo que es una lección de que la persona que menos esperas será por la que un día sientas esas mariposas y ese tipo de cosas. Esos son los hechos, afrontémoslo"

-Sam se quedo en silencio mirando al suelo-

"Sam por favor solo di algo. Di si te gusto o si no pero solo… Dime algo"

-De nuevo silencio y Carly regreso de la habitación de su hermano-

"Ah hola Freddie ¿cuándo llegaste?"

-El chico respondió con tristeza en su voz- "No hace mucho… La verdad no sé ni para que vine" –Se levanto del sofá y se fue azotando la puerta-

"Sam ¿Qué le hiciste?"

-Pero ella solo seguía sin emitir ninguna palabra. Carly le repitió la pregunta pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta y decidió rendirse-

"_¿Por qué no pude decirlo? Iba a decirlo pero… No se… No me salieron las palabras, es extraño. Se supone que debí haberle dicho que también me gusta y todo eso pero… Tengo hablar con el" –_Pensaba Sam, luego se levanto y camino hacia la puerta-

"¿A dónde vas?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Tengo que hablar con Freddie"

"Son las 11 pm. Sam"

"¿Tan pronto?" –Dijo la rubia sorprendida mientras regresaba de la puerta al sofá-

"Estuviste 7 horas sin moverte del sofá" –Dijo Carly levantando la voz- "Mañana tienes que levantarte súper temprano para que vayas a tu casa y empaques así que será mejor que duermas desde ya"

"Tienes razón… ¿Me ayudaras a empacar cierto?"

-Carly rodo los ojos pero finalmente termino asintiendo con la cabeza y luego se fueron a dormir no sin antes comenzar con el pequeño experimento psicológico-

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (jueves) 11 pm: Triste, desilusionado, con crisis existenciales, etc. **

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (jueves) 11 Pm: Me siento como una idiota y tengo sueño. Soy una idiota con sueño.**

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (jueves) 11 Pm: Preocupada por mis mejores amigos y ansiosa por el viaje.**

-A la mañana siguiente Carly se levanto súper temprano (5:30 am) bajo a despertar a Sam cosa que no sería fácil pero que finalmente lograría pasando un trozo de tocino frente a su nariz, a las 6 am. Salieron para casa de Sam a empacar sus cosas, Carly ya había empacado el día anterior así que se llevo su equipaje a la casa de Sam. Las chicas llegaron a Ridgeway que era el punto de encuentro para partir hacia el aeropuerto a las 6:40 am. Es decir 20 minutos antes y se encontraron allí a Freddie aun triste por lo del día anterior-

"Freddie ¿Tu madre te dejo venir?" –Pregunto Carly-

"Si pues… Ya les dije que no me sobreprotege tanto ahora"

"Tengo sed acompáñenme al bebedero" –Dijo Sam-

"Sam creo que puedes ir tu sola" –Fue la respuesta de Carly y Freddie no dijo nada-

"Ok. Creo que entonces tu vendrás conmigo Benson"

"No, no n…" –Pero no pudo terminar de negarse ya que Sam lo tomo de un brazo y lo halo hasta el interior de la escuela donde no había nadie por los pasillos. Sam tomo agua y luego se paro justo frente a Freddie-

"¿Qué quieres Sam?"

"Sabes que… No soy buena en eso de demostrar mis… Eso… Tu sabes"

"¿Tus que Sam?"

"Mis… Sentimientos"

"No estoy molesto, quizás triste si pero no molesto"

"Como sea… Cuando me dijiste esas cosas me quede sin habla… Y quizás no pueda decírtelo ahora pero si te lo demostrare"

"¿Qué quieres decir con…" –Intento preguntar Freddie pero la demostración de sentimientos de Sam se lo impidió ¿Cómo? Ella lo estaba besando, solo tardo unos pocos segundos en responder. Era un beso lento lleno de ternura y dulzura. Algo que Freddie no entendía '¿cómo era que la única que podía besarlo de esa manera y provocar en el tantos sentimientos era Sam Puckett?' Pero en ese momento ninguno de ellos pensó en nada más que en el beso que compartían, no les importaba si alguien entraba y los veía, en ese momento solo importaban ellos. Se separaron después de unos geniales y mágicos 14 segundos. Ninguno decía nada hasta que Freddie rompió el silencio-

"… Me gusta tu manera de demostrar tus sentimientos"

"Gracias" –Luego la rubia sonrió y Freddie también. Luego pasó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sam e iban hacia afuera pero al llegar a la puerta-

"Espera… No debemos salir así" –Dijo Sam-

"Si, tienes razón" –Freddie quito su brazo de la cintura de Sam y frente a ella le dijo- "Ya tendremos tiempo para eso en este viaje" –Y luego se dieron otro beso pero esta vez solo fue un roce de labios. Pero antes de salir pudieron ver que justo detrás de ellos estaba Gibby quien lo había visto todo y tenía una cara que denotaba su extrema sorpresa-

"Gibby… Emmm… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"… Lo suficiente"

-Sam se acerco muy calmadamente a Gibby y le dijo en tono amenazante- "Escúchame bien Gib… No puedes decirle a nadie lo que viste, de eso tenemos que encargarnos nosotros pero… No todavía, aun es muy pronto. Y si le dices a alguien lamentaras el día en que tu madre decidió traerte a este mundo ¿Entendido?"

-Gibby ahora tenía una cara de terror- "Esta bien… No le diré a nadie. Pero" –Cambio su cara de terror por una sonrisa malvada- "Mi silencio tiene un precio"

"Gibby ¿Acaso quieres que yo te…" –Decía Sam pero Freddie la corto-

"¿Qué quieres Gib?"

"Solo quiero que Sam no dibuje nada en mi frente mientras duermo en todo el viaje"

"¡ESO JAMAS!"

"¡Sam!" –Levanto la voz Freddie-

-La rubia suspiro y luego dijo- "Esta bien es un trato" –Gibby estiro su mano para cerrar el trato, la rubia escupió en su propia mano antes de dársela al gordito y salir de allí junto con Freddie-

"Tardaron mucho ahí adentro" –Dijo Carly tan pronto sus mejores amigos habían llegado hasta donde ella estaba-

-A lo que Sam respondió- "Si pues… El agua estaba maravillosa" –Luego miro a Freddie con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que el-

"Muy bien iré llamándolos y ustedes subirán a los autobuses junto con su compañero asignado" –Les decía uno de los profesores encargados del viaje y después de llamar a varios empezó con los chicos- "Gibby con Missy Robinson. Sam Puckett con…" –En ese momento Sam decía internamente- _"Por favor con Freddie, por favor con Freddie, por favor con Freddie" _–Pero muchas veces esas casualidades no se dan y el profesor dijo- "Luke Young" –Provocando que la rubia maldijera internamente mientras se subía en el bus- "Fredward Benson con Brenda Harlow"

-Freddie también maldijo internamente por quien le toco pero ¿Quién era Brenda Harlow? Brenda Harlow era la rubia estereotípica: Muy atractiva, materialista, tonta como nadie, sin mucho sentido común. Y Freddie odiaba eso, odiaba el hecho de que le tocara con ella y no con su Sam, su hermosa rubia no estereotípica. Mientras que a Carly le tocaba ir con Wendy-

-Ya en el bus Sam le manda un mensaje a Freddie-

"_Mucho cuidadito con lo que intentas con esa tonta de Brenda"_

"_Tranquila Sam yo no le hare caso, de todos modos si le doy una pelota se distraerá tanto que no notara ni cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto. Y solo tengo ojos para ti así que cuidado con ese Luke"_

-Sam sonrió con esa última parte del mensaje de Freddie porque lo cierto era que Luke si estaba haciendo su jugada no como Brenda que solo estaba sentada allí maquillándose y peinándose-

-Luke le dice a Sam- "¿Sabes? Desde que me eliminaste en el paintball… Tenias razón no puedo olvidar tu nombre"

"Te lo dije" –Respondió ella muy secamente-

"No… No he dejado de pensar en ti"

"Emmm… Deja de hablarme así o juro que no llegaras sano al aeropuerto" –Lo amenazo-

"Sam… Vamos deja de hacerte la difícil, sabes que tu también quieres que esto pase"

"¿Qué quiero que pase? ¿Estás demente?"

"Yo sé que tu quieres que pase esto" –Luke se inclino para besar a Sam pero ella solo le dio una cachetada- "Auch ¿Y eso por que?"

"¿Cómo que por que? Intentaste besarme"

-Luke volteo sus ojos- "Lo dices como si fuera algo malo. Vamos Sam… Soy yo, soy de los más guapos en Ridgeway lo sé… Leí la lista de las chicas" –En la última parte el chico puso una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, una sonrisa que hubiera derretido a cualquier chica pero no a Sam Puckett-

"Aghhh le dije a Carly que su idea de hacer una encuesta para hacer la lista de los chicos más guapos de Ridgeway era una tontería"

"Tontería o no soy el numero 3. Vamos Sam ¿Acaso no sientes la química que hay entre nosotros?"

"No hay química, ni física, ni biología, ni matemática entre nosotros Luke. Entiéndelo"

"… Entonces si la sientes"

"¿QUE DIABLOS PASA CONTIGO?" –Dijo Sam con un tono de voz un poco alto pero no lo suficiente como para que todos en el autobús la escucharan-

"Quiero besarte Sam ¿No lo has entendido?"

"Si pues… Que romántico" –Obvio sarcasmo de parte de Sam- "Déjame en paz. Hoy me siento bien y no quiero arruinar mi día golpeando a una escoria como tu"

"Ok… Te dejare en paz por ahora pero… recuerda que tengo una semana para lograr mi propósito que es besar tus labios"

-Sam enfureció y le dio un golpe en la boca a Luke- "Auch"

"Estos labios ya tienen quien los bese y no te necesitan ¿Te quedo claro?"

"Una semana Sam, tengo TODA una semana"

-La rubia volteo sus ojos, se puso sus audífonos y empezó a escuchar música de su pearpod para dejar de escuchar a Luke quien se quedo tranquilo después del golpe-

-Mientras tanto con Brenda y Freddie-

"¿Tu no eres Freddie el de iCarly?"

"De hecho si, lo soy. Que bueno que veas iCarly" –Respondió el chico-

"¿Qué es iCarly?"

-Freddie suspiro y luego- "Olvídalo"

"¿Quién eres?" –Pregunto Brenda-

"Mi nombre es Freddie. Creí que ya lo sabías"

"¿Eres el de iCarly?"

-El chico volvió a suspirar y con voz de enfadado dijo- "¡SI!"

"Eso es genial. Me encanta cuando resuelven crímenes y esas cosas"

"… Creo que estas confundiendo iCarly con un programa de crímenes en la televisión"

"¿Qué es iCarly?"

-La paciencia de Freddie se agoto así que solo saco su pearpod, se puso sus audífonos y comenzó a escuchar música-

-Luego de un viaje de unos 30 minutos llegaron al aeropuerto (7:30 am) su vuelo partía a las 9 am. Ya a las 8 todos tenían sus boletos y muchos daban vueltas por el aeropuerto otros miraban por las grandes ventanas la pista de aterrizaje y otros como Carly, Sam, Freddie y Gibby estaban sentados en unas sillas cercanas a la puerta de abordaje muy cansados-

"¿Cuánto tiempo falta?" –Pregunto Sam y quien le contesto fue Freddie que estaba a su lado-

"1 hora"

"Despiértame cuando llegue la hora de abordar" –Se acomodo en su asiento y se durmió casi inmediatamente-

-Freddie solo se limito a mirarla mientras dormía hasta que Carly que estaba a su otro lado le hablo- "Freddie. No has dejado de mirar a Sam como por 20 minutos"

-El chico se puso nervioso- "Emm… No estaba mirando a Sam. Miraba… Al suelo"

"¿Al suelo?"

"Estaba meditando ¿Si?"

-Carly rodo los ojos y se dedico a hablar con Gibby hasta que llego la hora de abordar-

"Sam… Despierta" –Freddie intentaba despertar a la rubia. Se acerco a su oído y grito pero no tan alto como para dejarla sorda- "¡Sam!"

-Ella despertó y con voz de dormida- "¿Qué? Ah… cierto tenemos que ir al aeropuerto"

"Emm… Ya estamos en el aeropuerto"

"Wow si que somos veloces"

-Freddie rio- "Vamos… Ya todos deben estar abordando"

"Aghhh" –Gruño la rubia pero termino levantándose y yendo junto a Freddie hacia la puerta de abordaje-

"¿Qué asiento tienes?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"El… 20 A ¿y tu?"

"Que suerte… Tengo el 20 B" –Ambos sonrieron y subieron al avión, sus asientos estaban justo al final del largo pasillo del avión lo cual era perfecto porque nadie los vería si se besaban o si se tomaban de las manos excepto por quien tuviera el 20 C por supuesto-

-Se sentaron en sus asientos y mientras esperaban por el despegue-

"Freddie ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo durara el vuelo?"

"Ummm… Unas 4 horas ¿Por qué?"

"¿Tanto? Me voy a aburrir mucho"

-El chico rio- "Si pues… Ya encontraremos que hacer"

-Y entonces llego la persona que iría en el 20 C. Esa persona era nada más y nada menos que Dave, El ex más reciente de Carly. Un chico alto, guapo, con el cabello un poco largo, quizás no tan musculoso pero tampoco un debilucho y sobre todo: un chico que aun no había superado al 100% su ruptura con Carly Shay-

"Hola chicos" –Saludo Dave-

"Hola Dave" –Saludaron ambos al mismo tiempo-

"Oigan… ¿Y Carly?"

-Sam y Freddie se miraron y la rubia responde- "No sé el lugar exacto pero sé que va en este avión"

-Dave se sentó y se puso sus audífonos y cerró los ojos. Entonces Freddie le dice a Sam-

"¿Puedes creer que nos tocara él como compañero en el avión?"

"Al menos esta tranquilo y no ha empezado a lloriquear por Carly como siempre hace"

"Tienes razón y… El esta tan distraído con la música que podemos hacer esto" –Dicho esto Freddie se inclina para besar a Sam pero es interrumpido por Dave que sin razón alguna comienza a cantar una canción que denotaba despecho- "Antes de olvidar, quisiera llorarte una vez mas y soñarte, antes del libro cerrar, quisiera contarte que no me gusto su final, antes..."

-Mientras Dave cantaba esa canción Sam le dice a Freddie- "¿En serio? ¿Obie Bermúdez? Que mal gusto tiene para la música" –Luego rodo sus ojos-

"Quizás pero tienes que admitir que es una canción triste" –Dijo Freddie mientras Dave seguía cantando, el le quita los audífonos y trata de calmarlo- "Dave escucha… Está bien que te sientas mal por tu ruptura con Carly pero… ¡HAN PASADO 2 MESES Y MEDIO!"

"¿Pero dónde voy a encontrar a otra chica como ella?" –Respondió Dave casi al borde del llanto-

"Tienes razón no encontraras a nadie como Carly" –Sam sintió tristeza al escuchar eso ¿Seria que Freddie aun no había superado a Carly? El chico continuo hablando- "Encontraras a alguien mucho mejor pero… Si sigues así nunca la hallaras, sácate a Carly de la cabeza, deja tu obsesión, Tu no estás enamorado de ella lo tuyo es algo mental y… Ve la realidad quizás esa persona… La persona correcta, la ideal, siempre ha estado frente a ti y tu ni cuenta te has dado" –Decía Freddie mientras miraba a Dave pero en la última parte tomo la mano de Sam haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco y ya en ese momento su tristeza había desaparecido ahora estaba contenta: _"Freddie me considera mejor que Carly!"-_Eran los pensamientos de Sam_-_

"Tienes razón... Gracias"

-Después de eso Dave se calmo e incluso varios minutos más tarde se quedaría dormido. Tenían ya 2 horas de vuelo, es decir que eran las 11 am. Significando a su vez que tenían que anotar su estado de ánimo-

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (viernes) 11 am: Inmensamente feliz, estoy al lado de la chica más hermosa que pueda existir ¿Cómo podría estar mal? **

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (viernes) 11 am: Estoy completamente feliz, estoy junto a MI ñoño y todo está perfectamente, espero que todo siga así porque quiero seguir sintiéndome de esta manera.**

-Sam y Freddie terminan de escribir sus estados de ánimos-

"¿Listo?" –Pregunto el chico-

"Claro. Creo que dormiré pero antes creo que necesito algo"

"Me pregunto ¿Que será?"

-Se besan sin temor a que alguien los vea ya que todos los demás estaban en las filas de adelante y Dave dormía, su beso duro unos 8 segundos-

"Jamón" –Dijo Sam dando a entender que lo que necesitaba no era un beso sino jamón y eso provoco que Freddie riera-

"¿En serio?"

"NO! Entre nosotros estará pasando todo esto pero aun sigues siendo tonto" –Expreso la rubia en un tono divertido-

"Pero… Soy tu tonto"

"El hecho de que digas eso es tonto"

"Sam… No arruinemos el momento ¿Si?"

-Sam asintió con la cabeza, sonrió y se dedico a dormir aun con la mano entrelazada con la de Freddie-

-Mientras que con Carly-

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (viernes) 11 am: Nada podría arruinar este momento: Me dirijo a chicago, justo ahora estoy en el avión y tengo una buena compañía a mi lado, a mi novio.**

-Carly recostó la cabeza de su chico quien le dice-

"¿Estas cómoda?"

"Claro que lo estoy… Luke"

* * *

><p><strong>DRAMA jajajaja. Diran ¿otra historia de viajes escolares? pues si pero esta no es la tipica historia, ya aqui pasaran muchas cosas pero ya Sam y Freddie estan juntos por decirlo de alguna manera y no es un viaje de fin de curso es solo una apuesta que gano Ridgeway. y si, el chico de Carly era Luke y no Gibby... Pero ya llegaremos a la parte Cibby. Si hay algun fan de Obie Bemudez: No tengo nada en contra de el, solo elegi esa cancion porque ayer en la universidad unas amigas la escuchaban y yo dije "Es perfecta para el cap" <strong>

**Referencias a caps pasados: a) Adam en el unico cap. que sale (13****) dice que es parte del equipo de tenis de Ridgeway, que el torneo interescuelas esta cerca y que el sentia que tenia oportunidad y Freddie celoso porque el era la cita de Sam se burla diciendole que no tiene oportunidad de ganar**

**b) La escultura de baldes o cubetas de Spencer fue nombrada en el cap 17 justo despues de que el mayor de los Shay encontrara a Sam vomitando en uno de ellos.**

**c) Luke diciendole a Sam que desde que lo elimino del paintball no ha dejado de pensar en ella es una referencia al cap. 12 donde el chico no sabia ni quien era Sam Puckett y ella lo elimina del juego despues de decirle su nombre y le dice "Ya nunca olvidaras mi nombre". Aparte que Luke tambien sale en otro capitulos y odia a Freddie por la vez en que le rompio la nariz en el capitulo 5**

**d) Dave, el chico que aun no supera a Carly aparece por primera vez en el cap 6 ya como un ex de Carly (Para que no digan que recien ahora lo invento) y tambien sale en el cap 12 dando señales de que aun no la habia olvidado.**

**Creo que es todo ufff me canse. ¿Quieren el adelanto? Pues NO.**

**Capitulo 20: Aun no tiene nombre ni lo he comenzado pero ya se como va a ser**

**CONCURSO RÁPIDO E IMPROVISADO: la persona que deje el review numero 100 se llevara el premio de... Es una sorpresa, una GRAN sorpresa. En el proximo cap anuncio al ganador. el unico requisito para participar es que tienes que estar registrado en Fanfiction.**


	20. SP y FB

**Hello my friends. Capitulo 20. EL 20, despues de este solo quedan 2. No lloren que hay sorpresa pero eso lo dire en el proximo capitulo. Estupideces que digo siempre.**

**1. Gracias por sus reviews. Nunca pense que sorprenderia tanto con el final del cap 19 pero lo logre :)**

**2. El premio por el review numero 100 es para: Leslie Princess Seddie. ¿Que ganaste? Pues el premio siempre fue: Que leeras el cap 21 antes que nadie con curiosidades y etc. solo debes mandarme un mensaje privado con una direccion de correo y a mas tardar el viernes lo tendras alli :)**

**3. ¿Por que el final en el cap 19? pues la mayoría de los chicos les llama la atencion Carly y no Sam (afortunadamente para Freddie y para nosotros los seguidores del Seddie) y pense ¿Por que no poner que alguien prefiera a Sam y no a Carly? y alli esta. Casi todo en este cap. 20 es importante asi que atentos.**

**4. iCarly no es mio es de un señor llamado Dan Schneider que es un genio malvado.**

* * *

><p>-Luego de las 4 largas horas de vuelo las cuales Sam pasó durmiendo gran parte del mismo, aterrizaron e inmediatamente todos se dirigieron al hotel en el que se hospedarían: El hotel Lincoln. Ya allí otro de los profesores encargados de supervisar a los chicos empezó a hacer las parejas para las habitaciones-<p>

"Atención, acérquense todos" –Decía el profesor y todos se pararon frente a el quien comenzó a nombrar a las parejas hasta que llego a- "Sam Puckett con… Carly Shay" –Ambas sonrieron, si iban a compartir habitación con alguien ¿Quién mejor que con su mejor amiga?- "Gibby con… Matt Ryan" –A Gibby le tocaba con Matt cosa que no le molestaba, cosa que de hecho podría hasta sacarle provecho- "Fredward Benson con Taylor Green" –Fueron los últimos que nombraron así que Freddie miro hacia todos lados y no vio a nadie más, se acerco al profesor-

"Disculpe pero… ¿Y mi…"

-El profesor lo corto- "Ah claro Taylor vino hace varios días para Chicago, es que su padre trabaja aquí y justamente concordó con el viaje pero debe venir esta noche o mañana quizás así que por los momentos tendrás la habitación para ti solo" –Freddie subió hasta su habitación: la número 62 en el 9 piso del hotel, tenía una vista INCREIBLE, paredes blancas que hacían juego con la alfombra, la suave alfombra perfectamente diseñada para la comodidad de los pies y las camas eran tan suaves que provocaba acostarse y no levantarse de allí en el resto del viaje, un televisor pantalla plana, aire acondicionado. Era un hotel verdadero-

-Freddie suspiro de satisfacción para luego decir-"Puedo llegar a acostumbrarme a esto" –Mientras se dejaba caer en su cama-

-Mientras tanto Carly y Sam entraban a su habitación, la número 56 en el piso 8 del hotel Lincoln, era igual de espectacular-

"Wow" –Dijeron ambas sorprendidas al momento de entrar-

"Esto es genial Carls… Probare la cama a ver si está en buenas condiciones" –La rubia se lanzo a su cama- "Si… Esta perfecta"

-Carly le dice a su mejor amiga mientras camina hacia su cama- "Por favor Sam no creo que sea tan" –Se acuesta en la cama- "Oh por dios esto es como estar acostada en una nube"

"lo se"

"Podría seguir acostada aquí por horas"

"Estoy orgullosa de ti Carls… Ya estas empezando a sonar como yo"

-Carly solo largo una pequeña risa-

-Sam recibe un mensaje de Freddie-

"_Hola princesa Puckett. Solo quiero que sepas que estoy en la habitación 62 en el noveno piso, es por si alguna vez quieres escaparte por un rato de Carly para venir conmigo ;)"_

- La rubia sonrió pero no le contesto luego ambas se quedarían dormidas. Al despertar ya eran las 6:30 pm-

"Demonios! Sam… Sam despierta"

"Pollo frito" –Fue lo primero que dijo Sam tan pronto despertó-

"Exacto… Nos quedamos dormidas y no hemos comido casi nada en todo el día"

"Si… La comida de avión es lo peor que existe" –Dijo la rubia con una expresión de asco en su cara-

"¿Qué te parece si vamos a la pizzería del frente?" –Propuso Carly-

"Me parece genial"

-Las chicas se levantaron de sus camas, salieron de su habitación para ir a la pizzería pero mientras salían Carly le dice a Sam-

"¿Por qué no vas por Freddie mientras yo voy bajando?"

-La rubia volteo sus ojos- "Bien" –Subió hacia el piso 9 y toco la puerta de la habitación de Freddie-

"Hola Sam"

"Hola"

-Se dan un corto beso, uno muy corto-

"Te extrañe"

"Por favor Freddie solo pasaron… 4 o 5 horas"

"Creo que eso demuestra lo mucho que te quiero" –Dijo el chico con una de sus típicas medias sonrisas-

"Awww que… Cursi" –Dijo ella provocando que Freddie volteara sus ojos mientras suspiraba- "En fin Carly me dijo que viniera por ti para ir a cenar ¿Vamos?"

"Claro" –El chico cerró la puerta de su habitación y se dispuso a bajar e ir hasta la pizzería acompañado por Sam y mientras bajaban por el ascensor-

"Y ¿Con quién compartes habitación?"

"No lo sé, solo sé que se llama Taylor Green pero no vendrá aun"

"Umm… ¿Taylor? No confió en las chicas que se llaman Taylor"

"Sam… ¿Estas celosa?"

"Cállate Freidiota! Claro que no lo estoy"

"Si claro" –Dijo el chico sarcásticamente- "Admítelo Sam… Sientes celos de mi"

"Por última vez Freddie: No siento celos de ti"

-Freddie solo volteo los ojos, en ese momento y antes de que pudieran seguir con su pequeña discusión las puertas del elevador se abrieron, ellos salieron y caminaron hasta la pizzería que quedaba frente al hotel, vieron a Carly sentada en una de las mesas así que se acercaron y se sentaron junto a ella-

"Al fin vinieron chicos"

"¿A que te refieres Carly? No tardamos tanto" –Dijo Freddie-

-Los chicos comieron tranquilamente y pasaron un rato agradable, luego volvieron al hotel y empezaron a subir por el ascensor hasta sus habitaciones, al llegar al octavo piso todos salen del ascensor incluso Freddie-

"Sam ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?" –Pregunto Freddie-

"Claro" –Respondió la rubia mientras que Carly entro a la habitación dejándolos solos- "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Qué te parecería si pasamos todo el día juntos mañana? Podemos empezar yendo a la fábrica de grasitos" –El chico dijo la ultima parte con un tono cantarín-

-La rubia sonrió- "Sabes que no me puedo resistir a esa invitación… Lo digo por los grasitos" –Freddie suspiro- "Y… Por ti también lo digo"

-El chico sonrió de lado provocando que Sam también sonriera-

"¿No hay beso de buenas noches para mama?"

-Freddie rio un poco- "Claro que hay" –Se acerca a ella tomándola de la cintura y le planta un lindo beso no tan prolongado- "Buenas noches princesa Puckett"

"Buenas noches… Ñoño Benson"

"Sam!"

"¿Qué? Un paso a la vez Freddie, un paso a la vez"

-El chico solo volteo los ojos y subió hasta su habitación donde pasaría unas pocas horas frente su laptop más que todo chateando con Sam-

-Mientras que con Carly y Sam, esta ultima esta frente a su laptop chateando con Freddie y en eso larga una corta risa-

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" –Pregunto la castaña quien estaba acostada en su cama mirando la televisión y sin quitar la mirada de la misma-

"Nada… Es solo… Nada"

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa? Te juro que si esta cama no fuera tan hipnóticamente cómoda me levantara para ver con quien hablas"

"Deja tus celos Carls"

"¿Celos? ¿Que crees que soy? ¿Una de esas partidarias del Cam?"

"¿Cam?" –Pregunto confundida la rubia-

"Sip, ¿Acaso no sabías que todo no es Seddie y Creddie?"

-Sam se queda pensativa unos segundos- "Iughhh que asco"

"Lo se ¿Qué inventaran después?... ¿El Fribby?"

"¿Fribby?"

"Freddie y Gibby"

"Ok Carls… Eso es aun mas enfermizo. Aunque no estoy en contra de la homosexualidad pero estamos hablando de FREDDIE… y de Gibby"

"¿Y tampoco has escuchado del Spam?"

"¿Spam?" –Volvió a preguntar Sam-

"Si, tu y Spencer"

-Sam gruño antes de decir- "El mundo está lleno de gente enferma"

"Y que lo digas"

-Luego ambas se quedaron en silencio, Carly continuo viendo la tv y Sam siguió hablando con Freddie planeando el día que tendrían juntos: Empezarían en la tarde yendo a la fábrica de grasitos, luego darían un paseo por la ciudad y en la noche tendrían una cena para ellos solos-

-Sam y Freddie se despidieron, eran las 11 pm y estaban agotados. Iban a dormir pero antes-

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (viernes) 11 pm: Ha sido un día genial, debo admitir que este viaje está resultando de maravilla. El día de mañana promete :) **

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (Viernes) 11 pm: Si el día de hoy me encanto, el de mañana se que será mejor… Espero que todo salga bien.**

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (viernes) 11 pm: Fue un buen primer día en chicago. Casi no he podido pasar tiempo con mi novio Luke pero ya tendremos tiempo para nosotros mañana. Ah y amo mi cama realmente la AMO… Y me pregunto si alguien piensa en el Spibby (Spencer y Gibby) o en el Sibby (Sam y Gibby) ok ambos son igual de asquerosos. Probablemente no debí haber escrito nada de esto, ya tendré tiempo para borrarlo oh no estoy escribiendo con un bolígrafo AYUDAAA. Ya Carly Shay deja de escribir en este instante. **

-Al día siguiente Freddie se levanto a las 9 am. Tenía un plan e iba a ponerlo en marcha: Bajo a la recepción y pregunto-

"Disculpe podría darme el numero de la habitación Ryan y Gibson"

"Claro… Habitación 37"

"Gracias" –Dicho esto Freddie subió hasta la habitación 37 del hotel la cual quedaba en el piso 6. Al llegar allí toca energéticamente la puerta y Gibby le abre-

"Freddie… Son las 9 de la madrugada"

"¿9 de la madrugada? ¿Acaso eres Sam?" –Dijo Freddie para después entrar a dicha habitación-

"Hola Freddie ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?" –Pregunto Matt aun tirado en la cama para luego cubrirse el rostro con una almohada-

"Vine a que me ayuden con un pequeño plan que tengo"

-Gibby se acerco a el mientras que Matt se quito la almohada de su cara y se sentó en su cama. El gordito pregunta- "¿De que plan estás hablando?"

-Freddie suspiro- "Ustedes son los únicos que saben de lo que está pasando entre Sam y yo ¿Cierto?"

"Claro" –Respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo-

"Pues… No quiero esperar más y ustedes me acompañaran al centro comercial que ya investigue como llegar allí anoche no se preocupen, y me ayudaran a comprarle algo a Sam para pedirle esta noche que sea mi novia"

-Matt y Gibby se miraron sorprendidos y el gordito dice- "Awww nuestro pequeño Freddie está creciendo"

"Creí que este día nunca llegaría" –Dijo Matt con tono de burla-

-Freddie los miro seriamente- "¿Quieren parar con sus burlas y ayudarme?"

"De acuerdo pero tienes que esperar a que nos vistamos y eso" –Dijo Gibby-

"Está bien, volveré en 30 minutos" –Freddie salió de allí y regreso puntualmente como había dicho: A los 30 minutos-

-Los chicos salieron del hotel, tomaron un taxi y llegaron al centro comercial iban caminando por ese enorme centro comercial-

"y… ¿Tienes algo pensado?" –Pregunto Gibby-

"No realmente. Tal vez un brazalete con nuestras iníciales"

-Matt rodo los ojos- "Freddie eso es tan cliché"

"Si pues… ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Parece sacado de una película o… de una de esas historias en Fanfiction"

-Gibby miro sorprendido a Matt antes de decir- "¿Tu también pasas largas horas leyendo cosas en Fanfiction?" –Matt solo asintió con la cabeza y Freddie levanto la voz- "Ya basta con lo de Fanfiction! ¿Es cliché? Pues… yo se que a Sam le gustara"

-Entraron a una tienda especializada en joyería y Freddie le explico a quien lo atendió lo que quería en dicho brazalete, le dijeron que estaría listo en media hora así que mientras esperaban-

"¿Por qué no mejor le compras un anillo?" –Pregunto Gibby-

"Porque le pediré ser mi novia no que se case conmigo"

-Matt quien había estado un rato en silencio agrega- "¿Seguro que quieres hacerlo? Estamos hablando de Sam"

"Claro que quiero hacerlo, además ¿Qué pasa con tu actitud hoy? ¿Problemas con Missy?"

-Matt suspira- "No, eso está perfecto pero… Es que… Yo nunca le regale nada a Missy cuando le pedí que fuera mi novia y eso me hace sentir… Estúpido"

-Freddie le da una palmadita en el hombro al chico y Gibby se acerca- "Oye Matt ¿podemos hablar un segundo?"

"Claro"

-Matt y Gibby salieron de la tienda dejando solo a Freddie allí-

"¿Qué ocurre Gib?"

"Lo que pasa es que… Tanto escuchar de Freddie y Sam me hace pensar que..." –El gordito suspira antes de continuar- "Que debo decirle a Carly lo que siento" –Se cubre su boca al terminar-

"¿A ti te gusta Carly?... Eso es genial, excepto por el hecho de que ella sale con... ¡Te gusta Carly eso es genial!"

"Espera ¿Ella sale con alguien?"

-Matt suspira- "Si pero eso no tiene futuro y yo te ayudare para que Carly se fije en ti"

"¿Cómo harás eso?"

-Matt se acerco a Gibby y lo tomo por sus hombros- "Que comience la clase a la que llamaremos 'Carly 101'"

-Pasaron un rato conversando sobre los gustos de Carly hasta que Freddie salió ya con el brazalete que le daría a Sam, en donde estaba grabado "S.P + F.B"-

"Listo ya podemos volver al hotel… ¿De que hablaban?"

"A Gibby le gusta Carly"

"HEY!" –Protesto el gordito-

"¿En serio? Debemos ayudarte Gib. Oye Matt ¿Ya le contaste sobre la locura que siente Carly hacia Logan de Big time rush?"

-Matt negó con la cabeza, entonces Freddie agrego- "Bueno entonces ya lo sabes"

"¿Qué es Big Time Rush?" –Dijo el gordito confundido-

-Matt y Freddie se miraron y este último dijo- "Necesitas más tiempo de preparación"

-Luego regresaron al hotel a descansar. Matt seguía platicando con Gibby cosas que le ayudarían con Carly mientras que Freddie se lanzo un rato a su cama-

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (sábado) 11 am: Entusiasmado por lo de esta tarde y un poco nervioso por lo de esta noche.**

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (sábado) 11 am: Estoy despertando así que tengo flojera pero a la vez emocionada por el día que me espera. Me salió en verso debo ser poeta ahora iré a la nevera.**

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (sábado) 11 am: Feliz. Esta mañana desperté con un mensaje de mi novio, es todo un amor. Pasare casi todo el día con el.**

**Estado de ánimo de Gibby (sábado) 11 am: Esforzándome para saber más de la chica que me gusta. Dispuesto a todo.**

-Luego Freddie pidió el almuerzo al servicio a la habitación. Hasta que la hora de la salida con Sam se acerco y comenzó a arreglarse-

-Freddie no puso mucho esfuerzo en arreglarse después de todo no quería exagerar, se vistió muy normalmente con unos jeans, una camisa azul y unas converse. Bajo hasta la habitación de las chicas, toco la puerta y quien le abrió fue Sam quien sorprendentemente estaba lista-

"¿Nos vamos?" –Pregunto el chico-

"Claro" –Respondió la rubia muy sonriente-

-Tomaron un taxi afuera del hotel hasta la fábrica de grasitos, mientras iban en el taxi Sam le pregunta al chico-

"Oye Freddie… ¿Por qué yo?"

"¿Por qué tu que?"

"Tu sabes… ¿Por qué yo… y no una chica mas… Femenina?"

"Sam tu me gustas como eres y no necesito a una chica rosificada, solo te necesito a ti con todo: Con tus virtudes y tus defectos" –Y empiezan a besarse-

"Oigan estamos en un lugar público" –Les dijo el taxista-

"¡Cállese y conduzca, anciano!" –Respondió Sam agresivamente para luego seguirse besando con Freddie. Después llegaron a la fábrica de grasitos, Freddie como es de suponerse pago el taxi-

"Wow. Siento que adoro este lugar" –Dijo Sam tan pronto entraron a la fabrica, se les acerco una mujer de unos 30 años-

"Bienvenidos ¿Desean tomar el tour?"

-Ambos se encogieron de hombros antes de decir al mismo tiempo- "Claro" –Y comenzaron el tour por toda la fábrica tomados de las manos-

-Mientras tanto en la habitación de Gibby y Matt este último le pregunta al gordito-

"Bien… Entonces ¿Qué debes evitar hacer cuando Carly está alterada?"

"Decirle que se calme"

"Correcto. ¿Quién es su amor platónico y/o imposible?"

"Logan Henderson"

"Correcto. ¿Quién es Logan Henderson?"

"Uno de los integrantes de Big Time Rush"

"perfecto, estas aprendiendo rápido Gib. ¿Qué es Big Time Rush?"

"Es la banda favorita de Carly después de Cuttlefish"

"Correcto. ¿Alguna cualidad que ella consiga extremadamente atractiva en un chico?"

"Que se comporte como un chico malo"

"Exxacto con dos 'x' porque es doblemente exacto. RAPIDO ¿De que sufre Carly?"

"De asma pero no ha tenido un ataque en años y de claustrofobia"

-Matt sonrió y le dijo- "Estas listo"

"¿En serio?"

"Sip"

-Gibby se levanto y se iba a buscar a Carly pero Matt lo frena-

"Oye Gib ¿a dónde vas?"

"Dijiste que estaba listo" –Respondió Gibby un poco confundido-

"Si… Para pasar a 'Carly 102' la segunda parte de tu preparación"

"Aghhh" –Gruño Gibby mientras se devolvía a su asiento para seguir con la pequeña clase-

-Volviendo a Sam y Freddie: Seguían en el tour por la fábrica de grasitos-

"Y esto que ven aquí es la máquina de empaquetado" –Les decía la señora que era la guía del tour- "Donde…" –Fue cortada por una alarma que empezó a sonar incesantemente-

"¿Qué pasa?" –Pregunto Freddie confundido y la guía le respondió con mucha emoción-

"Esa alarma significa que son la pareja número 10.000 en recibir este tour"

-Sam y Freddie se miraron muy sonrientes y la rubia pregunta- "¿Y que gane?"

"Ganamos" –Corrigió el chico-

"No presiones Fredward" –El chico solo volteo los ojos-

"¡Ganaron una dotación gratis de grasitos por todo un año!"

-La rubia muy feliz- "¡ESO ES TAN LOCO! ¿Puedo empezar a comerlos ahora?"

"Adelante"

-Sam agarra varios empaques de grasitos que recién salían de la máquina de empaquetado y comenzó a devorarlos-

-Al mismo tiempo Carly y Luke disfrutaban de un licuado en uno de los tantos centros comerciales de la zona-

"Oh casi lo olvidaba Carly… Tengo un regalo para ti"

-La castaña muy emocionada- "¿Si? Owww eres tan tierno"

"Lo se" –Dijo Luke provocando que Carly riera y que posteriormente se sonrojara cuando continuo- "Pero no tanto como tu" –Y luego se besaron-

"Y bien… ¿Cuál es mi regalo?"

"Ah claro… ¿Ves lo que hacen tus besos? Me hacen perder el conocimiento"

"Owwww" –Dijo Carly con una sonrisa y luego volvieron a besarse- "¿Podrías dejar de decir cosas lindas y darme mi regalo?"

"Ok… si, digo cosas lindas pero… No tan lindas como tu"

"Owwww" –Y si, se besaron de nuevo y así siguieron un LARGO rato-

-Luego de salir de la fábrica de grasitos con muchos paquetes encima y un papel firmado y sellado que les garantizaba grasitos gratis en cualquier tienda del país, siguieron con su plan de dar un paseo por la ciudad hasta que entraron a un centro comercial, entraron a una tienda de licuados y para su sorpresa (La de Sam mayormente) allí estaba Carly con Luke, ella al verlos abrió sus ojos lo mas que pudo en señal de sorpresa cosa que Freddie noto-

"Oye Sam… ¿Pasa algo?"

"Emm… No. Es que Carly está allí ¿qué pasa si nos descubre?"

"Ah si ya la vi… ¿Ese no es Luke?"

-Lo próximo que pudieron ver es que Carly y Luke se volvieron a besar provocando en ellos aun más asombro-

"Mejor nos vamos de aquí" –Dijo Sam tomando de la mano a Freddie y sacándolo de aquella tienda. Una vez afuera-

"Ok Sam ¿Qué fue eso?"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"¿Que importa si Luke y Carly salen? Es su problema"

"… ¿Puedo confiarte algo?" –Dijo la rubia muy tímidamente-

"Claro que puedes"

"Veras… El hecho es que Lu…" –Sam estaba dispuesta a contarle todo a Freddie después de todo si iban a comenzar algo debían tenerse confianza pero no pudo hacerlo ya que fue cortada por Luke y Carly quienes en ese instante salieron de la tienda de licuados-

"Chicos ¿Qué hacen aquí… Juntos?" –Pregunto Carly, Luke solo miraba a Sam disimuladamente y lascivamente mientras que ella evitaba hacer contacto visual con el así que quien respondió fue Freddie-

"Emm… Si… Sam quería un licuado y yo la acompañe"

"Que bien… Bueno chicos supongo que es momento para presentarles a Luke… Mi novio"

-Freddie dijo como si nada- "Recuerda que ya lo conozco… Y no nos llevamos bien"

"Miren lo que me regalo" –Les mostro Carly el pequeño brazalete que Luke le había regalado: En el estaban incrustadas las iníciales 'C.S + L.Y' Freddie sintió que Matt tenía razón y era algo cliché, así que ahora no solo tenía que seguir la salida con Sam sino que también tenía que comprarle otra cosa sin que ella lo notara, cosa que era imposible-

"…Genial, Vamos por los licuados, Sam" –Dijo algo enojado Freddie por la pequeña coincidencia del regalo y siguieron su camino hacia la tienda de licuados… de nuevo dejando allí a Carly y a Luke. La castaña le pregunta-

"¿Qué les pasa? Se comportaron muy raro"

-Luke sonrió derritiendo a Carly como si fuera un helado- "Tus amigos son raros"

-Mientras Freddie y Sam bebían su licuado, el chico le mando un mensaje a Matt-

"_Tienes que ayudarme. Debes volver a la tienda de joyería y comprar otra cosa para regalarle a Sam, Por favor si lo haces te deberé una ENORME"_

"_Ok ya voy con eso preparo mejor a Gibby"_

-Freddie se tranquilizo y volvió a iniciar conversación con Sam quien se veía distraída como si estuviera… ¿Preocupada?-

"Sam… ¿Qué ibas a contarme antes de que llegaran Carly y Luke?"

"… No es nada" –Dijo Sam mirando su licuado evitando hacer contacto visual con Freddie-

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea"

-La chica lo miro- "Lo se" –Y luego le brindo una sonrisa falsa-

-Freddie si bien no quedo muy convencido pensó que lo mejor era no presionarla, si ella no quería decírselo en ese instante ya llegaría el momento. Después de terminarse sus licuados dieron un corto paseo de regreso al hotel, cenarían en el restaurante del mismo, al llegar allí Freddie corrió la silla para que Sam se sentara (símbolo de caballerosidad) y antes de sentarse el-

"Oye Sam ¿Me esperas unos minutos?"

"Claro" –Respondió ella como si nada. Seguía sin comprender ¿Por qué Luke quería besarla si era el novio de Carly?-

-Freddie subió rápidamente hasta la habitación de Matt y Gibby a buscar el que sería el nuevo regalo de Sam-

"¿Ya lo tienes?" –Pregunto Freddie muy nervioso a Matt una vez llego a su habitacion-

"Claro, aquí esta" –Le da el presente el cual estaba en una cajita de regalo-

"¿Y que es?"

"Es un collar en forma de corazón en el que salen las iníciales de Sam, debajo de ellas el signo + y debajo del signo están tus iníciales. Como puedes ver mantuve tu idea principal sustituyendo el brazalete por un collar, sigue sin ser extremadamente original pero aun no raya en lo cliché… Créeme, yo se de eso"

"Wow… Me impresionas. Buen trabajo te debo una GRANDE"

"Con que me pagues lo que gaste en eso me conformo" –Respondió Matt de manera divertida-

"Claro que te pagare, mañana me pasas la factura" –Y bajo de nuevo hacia el restaurante-

-Al mismo tiempo que lo anterior. Sam esperaba por Freddie y se le acerca Luke y se sienta junto a ella saludándola con un tono de evidente coqueteo-

"Hola preciosura"

-Sam rodo sus ojos- "¿Qué quieres?"

"Ya sabes cuál es mi propósito para esta semana"

"Pues no lo lograras… Además eres el novio de Carly, mi mejor amiga ¿Por qué haces esto?"

"Bahh solo juego con Carly… Quien realmente me gusta… eres tu"

"¡¿ESTAS LOCO O QUE? ¿Cómo puedes jugar con Carly? Además ¿No ves que espero a alguien?"

"Pfff" –Se burlo Luke- "¿A Benson? Por favor ¿Por qué querrías salir con el cuándo puedes salir conmigo? Soy más guapo y no soy un ñoño tecnológico y aburrido"

"Primero que nada: El no es aburrido. Segundo: Solamente yo puedo decirle ñoño tecnológico o cosas parecidas ¿Te quedo claro? y Tercero: prepárate para ir al hospital"

-Sam iba a golpearlo pero Luke fue ágil y tomo con una mano al puño de Sam que iba dirigido a su cara y aprovechando ese mínimo segundo de sorpresa por parte de la rubia, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso de sorpresa, ella no devolvió el beso y lo aparto casi inmediatamente pero el daño ya estaba hecho porque aunque Sam no se dio cuenta, justo en ese momento Freddie ya estaba regresando… Y lo había visto todo-

* * *

><p><strong>:O y eso fue todo por el capitulo 20. Luke cumplio su cometido ¿Y ahora? de seguro plañira jajajaja pero de este final pueden pasar multiples cosas que no les dire.<strong>

**Samy (jennmcfan) y yo tuvimos una conversacion larga esta semana y ella es la que mas sabe de lo que pasara ahora jajajaja aparte de que acordamos escribir un fic juntos muy pronto (lo escribo para comprometerla a que eso se hara).**

**PUBLICIDAD: En unas pocas horas (o minutos, aun no lo se) subiré el capitulo numero 1 de un nuevo fic. Espero que también lo apoyen**

**Capitulo 21: Aun no se como se llamara **

**Habra... Taylor (¿swift? jajaja). Enojo, confesiones, invitado especial, Carreras de autos, etc. **

**Bye. hasta el sábado con este fic y hasta dentro de poco para los que se queden a leer mi nuevo fic :) **


	21. Demostración de sentimientos

**Hi. Hi. Hi Capitulo 21 (el penultimo) Cosas que siempre digo antes de empezar.**

**1. Agradecerles por sus reviews, ustedes son los mejores**

**2. Entregue el premio a Leslie princess seddie porque yo si cumplo con lo que prometo**

**3. ¿Por que el final del cap 20? He visto en muchos fics que cuando besan a alguien de sorpresa y el otro lo ve siempre es a Freddie a quien besan y quise salirme un poco del libreto ;)**

**4. iCarly no es mio es de Dan Schneider y voy a terapia para tratar de aceptar la realidad**

* * *

><p>-Freddie había presenciado todo, había visto desde que Luke se acerco a ella sujetando una de sus manos y cuando beso a Sam, aunque si pudo ver que ella lo aparto aun estaba en shock así que no le había dado importancia a eso ultimo. Lo primero que sintió fue un dolor en su pecho, sintió que su corazón se había partido en muchos pedazos. El no lo entendía: ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto si todo parecía ir tan bien? Sam lo había hecho de nuevo, había vuelto a jugar con su corazón al menos eso fue lo que sintió. Después de presenciar esa "escena romántica" Se dio media vuelta muy triste agachando la cabeza, poniendo las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y volviendo a su habitación. Mientras todo eso pasaba, Sam y Luke-<p>

"¿POR QUE HICISTE ESO?" –Le grito la rubia-

"Ya te lo dije Sam… Me gustas"

"No seas cínico. Tu a mi no me gustas además seguro que también le dijiste lo mismo a Carly"

"… El fin justifica los medios ¿No crees?" –Decía Luke arrogantemente como era su característica-

-Sam gruño, ya estaba harta de Luke y se preguntaba internamente ¿Por qué Freddie tarda tanto?- "¿Sabes que Luke? Felicitaciones, lo lograste ¿si? Ahora ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! Y… Entenderás que tengo que decírselo a Carly"

"Pfff ¿Carly? Ella no te creerá. Ella esta tan boba por mí que creería hasta si yo le dijera que soy el primer hombre que piso la luna"

-Eso colmo la paciencia de Sam que le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Luke en la cara haciendo que este se cayera de la silla y empezara a retorcerse de dolor mientras ella salía de allí a buscar a Freddie. Su plan era encontrarlo, pedir servicio a la habitación de él y cenar juntos allí tranquilamente. Después de buscarlo por unos cuantos minutos sin lograr hallarlo decidió ir a ver si estaba en su habitación, llego allí, toco la puerta y salió Freddie-

"Hola Freddie ¿Me recuerdas? ¿La chica a la que dejaste esperando en el restaurante?"

"¿Cómo pudiste?" –Fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico quien estaba evidentemente triste-

"… ¿A que te refieres?"

"Por favor Sam no finjas. Te vi BESANDOTE CON LUKE" –Sam se sintió avergonzada, de alguna manera el día que hasta allí parecía perfecto se estaba tornando gris- "¡¿Cómo pudiste hacerle eso a Carly? Ella es tu mejor amiga!- Decía Freddie en un tono de voz un poco alto el cual bajaría para decir lo siguiente- "¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mi?"

"Freddie escúchame… No es lo que…"

-Freddie la corto hablando en un tono entre sarcasmo, indignación y enojo- "Oh no es lo que creo. ¿Qué pensabas Sam? 'Oh solo es el corazón de Freddie, eso no importa ni un poquito ¿por que no juego a ver en cuantos pedazos SE ROMPE?"

-Los ojos de Sam estaban a punto de empezar a sollozar pero su cabeza gacha no permitió que Freddie lo notara. Ella no dijo más nada-

"Adiós" –Dijo Freddie para luego cerrar la puerta dejando allí a Sam triste, su mundo hecho trizas y molesta porque todo lo que había pasado no era su culpa sino culpa de Luke, la rubia se sentó recostando su espalda de la pared mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas-

-Después de un rato en esa posición, Sam fue muy lentamente hasta su habitación, la misma que compartía con Carly aun con los ojos rojos producto de llorar. Al llegar allí entro tímidamente haciendo que su mejor amiga notara que algo no estaba bien-

"Sam… ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Por que tienes los ojos rojos… Estuviste llorando?"

"Si… Y me siento horrible"

-La castaña abrazo a su mejor amiga y la acompaño hasta su cama donde se sentaron una al lado de la otra-

"Puedes contarme"

"Es que… No te va a gustar lo que te voy a contar" –Decía Sam entrecortadamente. Sam nunca se había sentido TAN mal en toda su vida por lo menos hasta donde podía recordar-

"Sam… Me estas preocupando. Solo dime"

"Prométeme que no te enojaras"

"¿Tengo que…"

-Sam la corto- "Prométemelo"

-La castaña volteo sus ojos- "Esta bien lo prometo"

-Sam suspiro profundamente- "… Luke… Me beso"

-La rubia pudo ver como Carly pasaba de su cara de expectativa a sorpresa para pasar inmediatamente a rabia-

"¿QUE QUE? ¡SAM! ¿BESASTE A MI NOVIO?"

"Carly… Prometiste no…"

-Carly la corto- "AL DIABLO CON LA PROMESA" –Sam volvió a bajar el rostro, definitivamente este no era su día- "No puedo creerlo Sam… Se supone que eres mi mejor amiga"

"Lo soy"

"Una mejor amiga NO SE BESA CON EL NOVIO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA"

"… El me beso, no yo" –Trato Sam de defenderse, Carly daba vueltas por toda la habitación mientras trataba de calmarse y Sam seguía mirando al piso. Lamentablemente para Sam su mejor amiga no pudo calmarse-

"VETE"

"¿Qué? Carls… pero"

"DIJE QUE TE FUERAS, NO QUIERO VERTE"

-Sam se levanto lentamente y con mucho dolor camino hasta la puerta y antes de salir susurro con voz muy errática- "Perdóname por algo que no fue mi culpa"

-Salió de su habitación y se sentó en el suelo mientras lloraba con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, cuando se abrió la puerta, Carly salió-

"Toma" –Le lanzo el cuaderno de psicología- "Para que puedas escribir que TRAICIONASTE a tu mejor amiga" –Y volvió a cerrar la puerta dejando a Sam allí sintiéndose aun peor-

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (sábado) 11 pm: Me siento de lo peor. Nadie me escucha y lo peor es que no tengo la culpa de nada. Me quiero morir.**

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (sábado) 11 pm: Sigo sin entenderlo ¿Por qué? Nunca nada es perfecto ¿Verdad?**

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (sábado) 11 pm: No puedo creerlo, me siento engañada, traicionada y… Aghhh.**

**Estado de ánimo de Gibby (sábado) 11 pm: Mañana es el día, sé que si.**

-Carly se acostó a dormir furiosa, Sam intento dormir en el piso justo afuera de su habitación y Freddie no podía dormir a pesar de lo cómoda que era la cama no se sentía así esa noche. Sin saber por qué, quizás a dar una vuelta, salió de su habitación o… Eso era lo que iba a hacer porque medio abrió la puerta y pudo escuchar una conversación, era Luke con otro chico que estaba en la habitación frente a Freddie-

"Me debes 60 dólares" –Le decía Luke al otro chico-

"Imposible ¿Lograste besar a Sam Puckett?"

"Aja… A la fuerza pero… un beso es un beso ¿No crees?"

-Freddie al escuchar eso se sintió como un tonto. De nuevo se había dejado llevar por su rabia y no le había dado a Sam oportunidad de explicarle nada. Ahora todo venia a su mente de manera muy clara: Recordó ir hacia la mesa del restaurante y ver a Luke no tomando de la mano a Sam como creyó haber visto sino sujetando su puño, recordó que el chico se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso y no se dio cuenta de que Sam inmediatamente lo aparto muy molesta, algo que antes no había notado quizás por su rabia en ese momento-

"Está bien mañana te doy tus 60 dólares y… ¿Qué tal el beso?"

"¿Sam Puckett? Buaj si no fuera por esos 60 dólares estuviera vomitando justo ahora" –Freddie sintió ganas de salir y golpearlo pero se contuvo-

"¿En serio?"

"Si… Es decir no me malentiendas, es decir ¿Has visto su trasero y todo lo demás?"

"Claro que si"

"Pero… besarla me dio asco"

-Freddie estaba enojadísimo pero espero a que Luke se fuera cosa que finalmente hizo varios minutos después y el bajo rápidamente a la habitación de Carly y Sam. Iba a disculparse con la rubia. Al llegar al pasillo vio a Sam acostada en el suelo con un cuaderno como almohada, se acerco a ella que estaba dormida, la levanto y la cargo llevándola consigo hasta su habitación. Mientras se dirigían hacia allá-

"Freddie… ¿Por qué?" –Dijo Sam en voz adormilada-

"Ya lo sé todo Sam… Perdóname"

"¿Lo sabes todo? ¿Cómo?"

"Eso no es importante, lo importante es que nunca más volveré a dudar de ti"

-El camino siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a la habitación de Freddie y el acostó a Sam en la cama de Taylor quien todavía no había aparecido por el hotel-

-Tan pronto Freddie se acostó en su cama, Sam se paso a la cama de el-

"Sam ¿Qué haces?"

"Solo… Necesito un abrazo ¿sí?" –Respondió ella muy triste, ahora por lo de Carly. Freddie solamente la abrazo sin protestar ni pedirle explicaciones y así se quedaron dormidos-

-Cuando despertaron eran las 10 am-

"Buenos días" –Dijo Freddie al oído de Sam-

"Ojala lo fueran" –Respondió Sam triste-

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

-Sam se sentó en la cama y Freddie también lo hizo-

"Le conté a Carly que Luke me beso y… No me creyó. Me dijo muchas cosas que me hicieron sentir terrible y…"

-Freddie la corto- "¿Por eso dormías en el piso afuera de tu habitación?" –Sam asintió con la cabeza-

-El chico suspiro- "… Voy a hablar con ella" –Se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta-

"No… No tienes que…"

-Freddie la corto- "Si, tengo que hacerlo… Porque me importas Sam y no me gusta verte triste" –Y se fue a hablar con Carly-

"Hola Carly"

-La castaña se asomo hacia el pasillo y no vio a Sam- "Hola Freddie"

"… ¿Puedo pasar?"

-Carly suspiro y luego dijo- "Supongo"

-El chico pasó y Carly inmediatamente rompió el silencio-

"¿A qué viniste?"

"Vine a hablarte de Sam"

"Ah de Sam… La chica que me traiciono"

"Carly, eso no es así… Luke fue quien la beso a ella"

"… ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?"

-El chico suspiro, se sentó en el borde de una de las camas- "Anoche escuche hablar a Luke con otro chico diciéndole que le debía 60 dólares… Por haber logrado besar a Sam y dijo y cito "A la fuerza pero un beso es un beso"-Dijo esa última parte haciendo una voz burlona-

-Carly comenzó a sentirse estúpida, se sentó al lado de Freddie- "Soy una tonta… ¿Cómo pude dudar de mi mejor amiga?" –Se quedo unos segundos en silencio- "¿Sabes donde esta?"

"Está en mi habitación… Puedes ir a hacer las paces… Dejare que hablen solas… yo iré en un rato"

"… Gracias Freddie" –La castaña se levanto y se dirigió hacia la puerta pero antes de salir le pregunta a Freddie- "Oye… ¿Por qué tan defensor de Sam últimamente?"

-El chico se puso nervioso pero no respondió, en su lugar dijo- "Ve con Sam" –Y así Carly lo hizo. Camino rápidamente hasta la habitación de Freddie y al abrir la puerta que el chico había dejado un poco abierta pudo ver a Sam aun tirada en la cama despierta-

"Hola" –Saludo tímidamente la castaña-

"Hola"

-Carly se termino de acercar a la rubia- "Sam… Perdóname, fui una idiota… No debí dudar de ti, es decir, eres mi mejor amiga. No sé como pensé que tú podrías hacerme algo así"

-Sam sonrió y dijo- "Si fuiste tonta" –Provocando que Carly riera con sus ojos empañados- "Pero… Creo que tenias razón en molestarte pero… Al menos debiste escuchar mi versión completa de la historia antes de sacar conclusiones"

"Tienes razón… ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas todo ahora?"

"¿Segura?" –Carly asintió con la cabeza y Sam comenzó a contarle todo-

-Mientras tanto Freddie decidió ir a la habitación de Gibby y Matt. Gibby abrió la puerta y el pasó-

"Hola chicos"

"Freddie… ¿Qué le pareció el regalo a Sam?" –Pregunto Matt que estaba sentado en su cama sosteniendo un control de juegos de video, el cual estaba en pausa-

"Emmm… No se lo di"

"¿Por qué?" –Pregunto energéticamente Gibby-

"Complicaciones… ¿Qué hacen?"

-Gibby se lanzo a su cama, sujeto el otro control del video juego- "Estamos en un campeonato virtual de Formula 1" –Y quita la pausa-

"Ummm genial" –Dijo Freddie mientras se acercaba un poco más para ver la carrera- "y… ¿Quién va liderando el campeonato?"

-Gibby le responde- "Eso no es importante Freddie, lo importante es…"

-Freddie lo corta- "Vas perdiendo ¿cierto?"

"Si, por 95 puntos a falta de 3 carreras"

"Wow… Vas muy mal Gib" –Le decía Freddie quien luego le pregunta a Matt- "¿Cuántos puntos llevas acumulados?"

"95"

"Ah… Ya me lo esperaba"

-Freddie paso un rato allí viendo como Gibby una vez más perdía y luego perdía de nuevo y no solo eso sino que no lograba sumar ni un punto hasta que decidió ir a ver si ya Carly y Sam se habían contentado-

-Mientras con Carly y Sam-

"… Y eso fue lo que paso" –Terminaba de contarle la rubia-

"Aun no entiendo por que estabas sola en el restaurante"

"… Esa es otra historia que te contare en su momento ¿Si?"

"Prometimos no guardarnos secretos pero… Yo tampoco que conté de que estaba saliendo con Luke así que… Digamos que estamos a mano… ¿Amigas?"

-Sam pareció pensarlo un poco- "No… Mejores amigas" –Y se abrazaron al mismo tiempo que Freddie entro allí-

"¿Ya todo está bien entre ustedes?"

"Si" –Respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo aun abrazadas-

"Vamos Sam… Vamos a NUESTRA habitación" –Y ambas salieron de allí abrazadas y muy sonrientes-

"¿Acaso es tan difícil decir 'Gracias Freddie'?" –Expreso el chico una vez sus amigas se habían ido-

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (Domingo) 11 am: Contenta :) aliviada de que todo se haya arreglado y con sed de venganza hacia alguien.**

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (Domingo) 11 am: Fui una tonta al dudar de mi mejor amiga pero ya todo está bien, no volveré a dudar de ella.**

**Estado de ánimo de Gibby (Domingo) 11 am: Mentalizado para lo que hare esta tarde.**

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (Domingo) 11 am: Feliz y confundido ¿Está todo bien entre nosotros o no?... Espero que hablemos sobre nuestra situación lo más pronto posible. **

-Freddie termino de escribir, se recostó en su cama la cual aun tenia impregnado el olor tan característico de Sam que a el tanto le encantaba, lanzo un suspiro y susurro- "Que buen amanecer tuve" –Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y Freddie lo primero que dijo fue- "¿Tu eres Taylor?"

-Mientras que con Carly y Sam-

"Oye Sam ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar? yo invito. Es para que sepas lo arrepentida que estoy por tratarte tan mal anoche"

"No tienes que hacerlo Carly… Pero vamos que tengo hambre"

-La castaña solo rio y luego dijo- "Te quiero amiga" –Mientras empezaban a irse-

"Yo también"

-Carly llevaría a Sam a comer uno de sus platos favoritos: Costillas. Gibby se comenzaba a arreglar para hacer su 'movimiento' con Carly y Freddie estaba muy distraído teniendo una larga conversación con Taylor-

-Llego la tarde, el momento de Gibby de hacer su movimiento. Su plan era sencillo y comenzó a ponerlo en marcha. Paso numero 1: Mandarle un texto a Carly-

"_Hola tengo algo que contarte, veámonos en 30 minutos en la heladería que queda a dos calles ¿Ok? ;)"_

-La castaña no demoro mucho en responder- "_Claro pero me invitas un helado jejeje"_

-Y así lo hicieron. Gibby llego 10 minutos antes mostrando sus ansias y emoción, el chico no paraba de sudar hasta que finalmente llego Carly 15 minutos tarde o como pensó Gibby: Solo llego 14 minutos y 34 segundos con 492 milésimas tarde-

"Hola Gib" –Saludo amistosamente la castaña sentándose en la silla cercana al gordito- "¿Por qué tan sudado?"

-A lo que Gibby respondió nervioso- "Ah claro eso… Vengo del sauna"

"Okaaaay… ¿Qué me querías contar?"

"Ah claro" –Suspiró y luego solo silencio por 20 segundos mientras Carly lo seguía mirando expectante- "Iré por tu helado" –Y se levanto rápidamente a buscar el helado de la castaña. Al volver-

"Aquí tienes"

"Gracias Gib pero dime ya que me tienes nerviosa"

"Ok… Carly… Tu sabes que termine con Tasha hace meses ¿No?"

"Claro, todo el mundo sabe eso… Dicen que la cortaste por mail"

-El gordito dijo rápidamente "El punto es…" –Para cambiar el tema- "Que…"

-Pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque justo en ese instante alguien entro a la heladería, ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que el amor platónico de Carly: Logan Henderson-

"OMG… ES LOGAN HENDERSON" –Grito emocionada Carly llamando la atención del chico-

"Si ese soy yo… ¿No eres la de iCarly?"

-Carly estaba allí con la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos y dijo muy rápidamente- "¿Cómo lo sabes? Obviamente lo has visto ¿Lo has visto? LOGAN HENDERSON ahhhh… Lo siento debes pensar que soy una loca"

-Gibby solo miraba sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando: Cuando estaba a punto de decirle todo a Carly apareció no solo alguien sino una celebridad y para empeorar las cosas ahora la castaña estaba sentada con Logan en otra mesa conversando como si se conocieran de años atrás-

-Gibby espero un rato pero allí seguían ellos así que un poco celoso se les acercó-

"Discúlpame 'Logan' –Dijo el nombre del chico haciendo comillas con sus dedos- "Pero ella y yo estábamos en medio de algo"

Carly lo miro confundida y pensaba "¿_En medio de algo?"_

"Está bien disculpa" –Dijo Logan levantándose de su asiento- "Te hablo más tarde"

"Eso espero" –Bromeo Carly y Logan se fue- "Ok Gibby ¿Qué fue eso de que tu y yo estábamos en medio de algo?"

"Ah claro… Veras…"

"¿Qué?"

-Gibby estaba sumamente nervioso… otra vez, cerró sus ojos, suspiro y simplemente lo soltó- "Debo ir al baño" –Y salió casi corriendo hacia el baño-

- Carly volteo sus ojos y se fue de vuelta al hotel. Un corto camino de regreso después llego a su habitación, Sam estaba allí mirando la televisión-

"¿Algo interesante?" –Pregunto la rubia-

"¡Conocí a Logan Henderson!"

"Si claro" –Sam no le creía-

"Ok no me creas pero… Tengo su número de teléfono"

-La rubia se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su amiga- "Espera ¿Es en serio?"

-A lo que la castaña respondió en tono de victoria- "Aja" –Y comenzaron a gritar de la emoción. Cuando entra Freddie-

"Emmm ¿Por qué gritan?"

"Carly conoció a Logan de Big Time Rush"

-A Freddie honestamente poco le importaba- "Genial" –Dijo Sin ánimos-

"Tenemos que celebrarlo, conocer a una celebridad no pasa todos los días" –Propuso una muy emocionada Carly-

"Me parece bien" –Contesto Sam mientras que Freddie dijo- "No puedo"

-Ambas chicas lo miraron sorprendidas por su respuesta y la castaña le pregunta- "¿Por qué?"

"Voy a salir esta noche… Con Taylor a cenar al restaurante Tomassi"

-Al decir esto, Sam dejo de hacer contacto visual con él y regreso a la cama-

"Que bien Freddie" –Dijo Carly emocionada y Sam también dijo- "Que bien Freddie" –Pero en un tono de tristeza-

"Pero no es lo que…" –Intento decir el chico pero fue cortado por la rubia-

"Creo que llegaras tarde si no te apresuras"

-El chico suspiro y luego se fue-

"Sam… ¿Por qué le hablaste así?"

"¿Cómo asi?... ¿Cómo siempre?" –Trato de defenderse y luego cambio el tema- "Cuéntame mas sobre Logan"

-Paso alrededor de 1 hora y Carly recibió la llamada de Logan-

"Hola Logan"

"Carly… Seré un poco directo espero que no te moleste… ¿Crees que podemos vernos hoy mismo?"

"Claro que si" –Respondió Carly muy emocionada- "¿A cenar?"

"Ummm no exactamente"

"¿A dónde?"

"Veras, tenemos una presentación hoy por aquí a unas cuantas cuadras de tu hotel y me preguntaba si querías ir"

"¡De acuerdo!"

"Genial paso por ti en… ¿30 minutos te parece?"

"Genial" –Luego se despidieron y tan pronto Carly colgó comenzó a gritar de la emoción y a saltar sobre su cama-

"Déjame adivinar: Te invito a salir" –Dijo Sam al mirar todo aquello-

"SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

-Paso la media hora y Logan paso por Carly quien se fue casi volando para no hacer esperar ni un segundo al chico dejando a Sam allí en la habitación sola y sumida en sus pensamientos-

"_¿Por qué Freddie saldrá con Taylor? No la conozco y ya la ODIO… Creí que ya el sabia toda la verdad, por lo visto lo que vio debió herirlo mucho y aun no lo ha superado… SE ACABO, iré a interrumpir su tonta cita y hare algo que no me gusta hacer pero que hará que él se dé cuenta que si lo quiero y que estoy dispuesta a todo, voy a expresar… Todos mis sentimientos"_

-Sam se levanto decididamente de su cama, se dio un baño, se vistió, salió del hotel, estaba lloviendo así que tomo un taxi hasta el restaurante Tomassi el cual solo quedaba a unas 8 cuadras. Al entrar a dicho restaurante busco a Freddie con la vista y luego de unos minutos lo encontró, estaba solo en una mesa, ella se acerco a el-

"Hola… ¿Dónde está Taylor?"

"Esta en el baño"

"Perfecto, eso me dará tiempo suficiente" –Sam se sentó en el asiento frente a Freddie-

"¿Tiempo para qué?"

"Solo escucha" –Sam suspiro antes de continuar hablando desde su corazon- "Tenemos muchos años conociéndonos y la verdad es que te he odiado gran parte de ese tiempo… Pero no ha sido así últimamente, últimamente me siento diferente y aunque muchas veces le eche la culpa a las hormonas yo sé que no es así, esto es real. No eres como los otros chicos" –Freddie miraba sorprendido. Sam estaba demostrando sus sentimientos- "… Tu eres: ñoño, apasionado por la tecnología…"

-Freddie la corto con un sarcástico- "Gracias"

"Pero el punto es que te quiero con todo eso. Varias veces me he desvelado pensando en ti, si, yo Sam Puckett piensa en ti Freddie Benson y claro que siento celos de ti, de que salgas con Taylor o como se llame y no me da vergüenza decirlo. No sé cuando comenzó a cambiar todo pero supongo que yo… Siempre ignore las señales de que me gustas y…"

-Sam fue cortada por una voz que venía detrás de ella- "Hola" –Dijo la voz, Sam cerró los ojos, los abrió lentamente y volteo a ver quien mientras Freddie decía-

"Sam… EL es Taylor"

"Oh… Mucho gusto Taylor… Creo que debo huir ahora, adiós" –Dijo Sam muy rápido e incómoda la ultima parte-

"Freddie creo que debes seguirla"

"Si, ya lo sé" –El chico se levanto velozmente y corrió detrás de Sam lo más rápido que pudo-

"¡Sam espera!" –Gritaba Freddie a varios metros de ella quien solo seguía corriendo- "¡SAM!" –La chica se detuvo-

"¿Qué?"

"¿Por qué huiste si todo lo que dijiste fue… hermoso?"

"Es que… Voy y te confieso todos mis sentimientos cosa que nunca hago y te encuentro en una cita con un chico… Es solo que no sabía que eras gay"

"Sam" –Rio Freddie un poco- "No soy gay. El padre de Taylor es el dueño del restaurante y me dijo que si quería ir a ver qué tal era la comida y yo dije que si… ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso?"

"Oh… Si obviamente no lo pensé muy bien"

-Y allí estaban ambos mojándose en la moderada lluvia que caía cuando Freddie dijo-

"Pero… Yo me siento igual. Últimamente todo ha sido diferente… Yo también te quiero"

-Sam sonrió-

"Adoro tu sonrisa y todo de ti"

-Se iban acercando poco a poco uno al otro-

"¿En serio? Pues a mi también me gusta la tuya"

"Sam… Estamos empapados pero… Dicen que no hay nada mas romántico que un beso bajo la lluvia ¿Sera cierto?"

"¿Lo averiguamos?"

-Después de decir eso ya estaban muy cerca, ambos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por sus sentimientos y por las ganas o la necesidad que tenían de que eso pasara, de besarse, de saborear los labios del otro, cosa que adoraban. A Freddie le encantaban los besos de Sam y a ella los de él, para ellos no existían mejores besos que los del otro. El beso era intenso pero tierno, hizo que se olvidaran del mundo, sintieron que solo existían ellos por 20 gloriosos segundos-

"Wow" –Dijo Sam-

"Lo sé… Eres la mejor" –Sam sonrió y Freddie continuo- "Mejor volvamos al hotel antes de resfriarnos"

"¿Podríamos cenar algo antes?" –Propuso Sam-

"¿Como qué?" –Hubo un silencio de unos 4 segundos antes de que ambos dijeran al mismo tiempo – "Pollo frito"

-Y comenzaron a caminar abrazados y muy felices bajo la ahora intensa lluvia-

* * *

><p><strong>Y eso fue el capitulo 21. se preguntaran ¿Por que Luke no ha plañido? Lo mejor para el final ¿No creen? jajajaja<strong>

**Sobre Taylor: intente confundirlos en el capitulo anterior poniendo a Sam a decir que no confia en las chicas llamadas Taylor y tambien poniendo en el adelanto "Taylor (¿Swift?)" todo fue un plan para que no lo descubrieran y si notan todas las parejas que forme para las habitaciones notaran que no hay parejas mixtas porque para quienes no sabes "Taylor" puede ser nombre de mujer y de hombre como: Taylor Swift y Taylor Lautner.**

**ENCUESTA: ¿Quien ha sido mejor "Villano" Luke o Jeff? ¿A quien has sentido que odias mas? jajajaja**

**Agradezco a todos los que también leyeron el primer cap de "¡Aun existo!" Ahora mismo estoy escribiendo el capitulo 2 de esa historia y el 4 (si al mismo tiempo) por cierto por lo que llevo hasta ahora del capitulo 4 me atrevo a decir que es de lo mejor que he escrito ;) **

**Capitulo 22 (final) Habra: Muchas cosas y tengo flojera de decirles pero cerrare las tramas con lo del Cibby (¿Final feliz? Maybe) ¿Que pasara con Luke? etc etc etc. **

**Bueno dejen reviews con lo que piensan del cap. Si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si fue normal, etc. en el próximo cap anunciare una sorpresa que solo saben hasta ahora 4 personas. Bye **


	22. La proposición

**FINAL :( cosas que siempre digo antes de comenzar:**

**1. Gracias por sus reviews. Al final del cap encontraran un agradecimiento a cada uno.**

**2. La sorpresa de esto: Habra secuela pero no le digamos "secuela" digamos que es la segunda temporada. Cuando terminen de leer el cap. leerán la explicación del porque justo abajo**

**3. Resultados de la encuesta: ¿Quien ha sido peor villano Luke o Jeff? Resultados: Luke: 4 votos. Jeff: 1 voto.**

**4. iCarly no es mio, es de Dan Schneider pero hoy es el final de este fic así que subo esto e iré a secuestrar a Dan para que me transfiera iCarly**

* * *

><p>-Esa noche en la habitación de Gibby y Matt, este ultimo "regañaba" al gordito-<p>

"¿Cómo es posible que no pudieras hacerlo? Estabas listo"

"No lo sé… Solo me comencé a sentir extremadamente nervioso y no pude" –Decía Gibby tranquilamente.

-Matt rodo los ojos- "Yo me encargare de todo"

-Gibby frunció el seño- "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Mañana lo veras"

-Esa misma noche después de varias horas llegó Carly a su habitación donde estaba Sam esperando por ella en la oscuridad-

-Sam encendió la luz y dijo-"Hola Carls"

-Carly se asusto- "¡Sam! ¿Quieres provocarme un infarto o qué?"

"No exageres, no es para tanto ¿Cómo te fue con Logan?" –Pregunto en un tono burlón.

"Emmm… Bien"

"¿Solo bien? Dímelo, sabes que quieres"

"Ok… Estuvo bien pero" –La castaña suspiro antes de continuar- "Al ser él una celebridad casi no pudimos estar solos"

-Sam se acerco a su amiga, puso una mano en uno de los hombros de su amiga- "Lo siento Carls. Oye al menos puedes decir que lo conociste"

"Querrás decir que lo conozco"

-La rubia la miro con una cara de 'No entiendo' que Carly entendió perfectamente así que le explico- "El y yo decidimos seguir en contacto pero… Amistosamente, fue de mutuo acuerdo"

"Él fue quien lo propuso ¿verdad?"

-Carly miro al piso antes de decir- "Si" –Al decir esto Sam la abrazo-

"No importa… Hay mejores que él, cómo…"

-Carly la corta- "Gibby"

"Si ¿por qué no?"

"Freddie"

-Sam abrió sus ojos completamente- "Oye él es…" –Sam iba a decir 'mío' pero se freno al notar como la miraba su amiga- "…Freddie. No puede ser mejor que nadie"

-Carly solo rio- "Oh Sam… Tu nunca le harás siquiera un cumplido a Freddie ¿Verdad?"

"Carly… Sabes que eso no es posible"

-Al día… Mejor dicho la tarde siguiente Sam subió a la habitación de Freddie a ver una película dejando a Carly sola significando que era el momento de Matt para interceder por Gibby-

"Hola Carly" –Dijo Matt después de que la castaña le abriera la puerta-

"Hola ¿Pasa algo?"

-El chico se sentó en una de las camas- "De hecho si, vine a hablarte de Gibby"

-Carly abrió sus ojos como platos y con preocupación- "Oh por dios ¿Le paso algo?"

"No Carly, no le paso nada a Gibby… Bueno quizás cuando pequeño recibió varios golpes en la cabeza no lo sé" –Carly rio- "Pero no es de eso de lo que quiero hablar"

"Solo… Escúpelo ¿Quieres?" –Carly empezaba a perder la paciencia-

"Ok… Me sacare el chicle de la boca" –Matt se saco el chicle de su boca, fue al baño y lo boto- "¿Contenta?"

"Sabes que no me refería a eso"

"Lo sé pero ¿Acaso no hay espacio en la vida para la comedia fácil?"

"¡MATT!"

"Ok ya, no tienes porque alterarte… Lo que pasa con Gibby es… Que tu… Le gustas"

"Oh… ¿En serio?"

-Matt respondió sarcásticamente- "No, hoy es el día de la mentira y decidí celebrarlo. Claro que hablo en serio, le gustas a Gibby y mucho"

"Primero que nada: Deja de hablar de esa manera, ya tenemos a Sam para que haga ese tipo de comentarios"

"Lo siento"

"Y segundo: ¿Gibby gusta de mi?" –Carly obviamente no lo podía creer-

"Sip… Ahora anda a buscarlo, bésalo, se su novia y acabemos con esto" –Carly estaba en otro mundo, estaba entre pensando como seria andar de novia con Gibby y si realmente ella sentía lo mismo por él. Matt la saco de sus pensamientos- "¿Carly sigues ahí?"

"Emmm… Si"

-Matt puso una mano en el hombro de su amiga y le hablo sinceramente- "Se que es un poco… Inusual enterarse de esta manera pero evidentemente el no pudo decírtelo, le gustas tanto que no le salieron las palabras… El te quiere, siempre ha estado allí cuando lo has necesitado y no es un mal chico… No te estoy diciendo que seas su novia solo por eso, solo digo que le des una oportunidad y vayas a hablar con el… A ver qué sucede"

-Carly suspiro- "Gracias… Iré a hablar con Gibby" –Y así lo hizo, fue hasta la habitación de Gibby, toco la puerta, el gordito abrió, ella entro sin decir ni una palabra y ya adentro-

"Carly ¿Qué haces aquí?" –Decía Gibby entre emocionado y nervioso-

"… ¿Es verdad que gustas de mi?"

-Gibby respondió con un casi inaudible- "Si" –Pero que Carly escucharía perfectamente- "Pero entiendo si tu no sientes lo mismo, después de todo… Tu eres Carly y yo solo soy Gibby"

"No digas eso… Nunca creas que no mereces las cosas… Quizás también me gustes un poco"

"Emm… Pues eso es… Bueno ¿Cierto?" –Gibby decía todo tan tímidamente pero a Carly eso le empezaba a parecer adorable-

"Claro que lo es" –Carly se acerco a Gibby y lo beso, fue un beso corto de unos 6 segundos-

-Al separarse Gibby le dice- "Pues… ¿Deberíamos… Tu sabes… Ser novios?"

"Wow… ¿No crees que es un poco apresurado Gib?"

"¿Para qué alargar las cosas? Algunas cosas son mejores si pasan de manera espontanea"

-Carly suspiro- "Esta bien. Veamos como marcha todo"

-Y se volvieron a besar, pasaron toda la tarde juntos hasta que finalmente Carly regreso a su habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya Sam había vuelto, Carly entro y la rubia al verla le dijo-

"Carlangas ¿Qué hay de…"

-Carly la corto gritando- "¡Gibby y yo somos novios!"

"Nuevo?" –Completo la rubia- "¿Cómo es eso de que tu y el sirenito son novios?"

"Lo que escuchaste"

"Cuéntamelo todo"

-Pasaron un rato hablando del asunto de que ahora Gibby y Carly eran novios. Después a la hora de dormir Sam pensaba muchas cosas principalmente: _¿Por qué Gibby y Carly se hicieron novios en un solo día y Freddie todavía no me lo ha pedido?-_

-Paso alrededor de una hora pensando en esas cosas hasta que llego al pensamiento que le daría tranquilidad- "_ya pasara. Yo se que Freddie me quiere y pronto me lo pedirá" _

-Al día siguiente (martes) Carly, Gibby, Sam y Freddie se reunieron en la habitación de las chicas para divertirse un rato. Allí Freddie se entero de que Carly y Gibby eran pareja-

-Habían pasado 3 días desde que Sam y Freddie se habían reconciliado por lo tanto era miércoles. Ambos habían ido juntos al cine y regresaban al hotel-

"Claro que no" –Decía una Sam muy feliz-

"Si, esa fue la mejor parte de la película"

"No sabes lo que dices Benson"

-Freddie se paro Frente a Sam y la tomo de las manos- "Esta bien, esta vez te daré la razón pero no creas que será tan sencillo siempre- Con una sonrisa en su rostro la cual Sam le devolvería antes de darse un corto beso y terminar de entrar al hotel, subieron al elevador, Sam presiono el 6 (el piso de su habitación) Freddie se notaba algo ansioso, dio unos cuantos pasos tímidamente y detuvo el ascensor-

"Freddie ¿Qué haces?"

-Freddie se paro justo en frente de Sam y la miro directo a los ojos- "Sam… Siento que no puedo y que no quiero darle más largas a todo esto… Así que quería…"

-Sam lo corta- "¿Por qué quieres que todo esto termine?" –Casi gritando-

"¡Sam! Eso no era lo que iba a decir"

"¿Entonces qué es? ¿Ah? ¿A qué otra cosa podrías no querer darle más vueltas? Si quieres amistad solo dilo pero ten por seguro que nada volverá a…"

-Freddie la corto tomándola de la cintura y besándola por unos 10 segundos, al separarse- "Sam Puckett" –Se saco una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, la abrió y saco el collar en forma de corazón con las iníciales de Sam y las de él y continuo- "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

"¿Tengo que serlo?" –Bromeo la rubia-

"¡Sam!" –Termino de decir el chico y ahora fue Sam quien lo beso, el respondió casi inmediatamente y estuvieron así unos 21 segundos-

"Claro que quiero ser tu novia" –Fue lo primero que dijo Sam una vez que rompieron el beso, aun estaban muy cerca y ambos sonriendo-

"No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso. Supongo que como ahora soy tu novio significa que no me golpearas"

"Piensa de nuevo" –Dijo Sam provocando que Freddie rodara sus ojos- "Bueno quizás baje la cantidad de golpes… Ya encontraremos un equilibrio" –Ambos sonrieron y Freddie presiono el botón del elevador para que volviera a funcionar-

"Y… ¿Cuándo se lo diremos a Carly?"

"Freddie… ¿Tiene que ser ahora? No podríamos esperar unos días"

"¿Esperar? ¿Te avergüenza admitir que eres mi novia?"

"No ¿Por qué piensas eso? Lo digo porque… Recién comenzamos, disfrutemos por unos días lo que se siente tener una relación a escondidas" –Propuso la rubia con un tono de voz al que Freddie no se pudo resistir-

"Está bien, pero tan pronto regresemos a Seattle se lo diremos a todos"

-Las puertas del elevador se abrieron en el piso 6-

"Adiós Freddie" –Se despidió Sam dándole un beso corto-

"Adiós Sam"

-Sam entro a su habitación y encontró a Carly en su cama con su laptop, tenía una expresión de sorpresa-

"¿Por qué tan sorprendida Shay?" –Dijo la rubia lanzándose en su cama-

"Oye ¿Recuerdas la escultura de Spencer hecha de baldes?"

"Aja"

"Pues me mando un mail…"

-Sam la corto en tono divertido- "¿La escultura te mando un mail?"

-Carly solo se la quedo mirando, luego suspiro y continuo- "No, Spencer. Me dice que la termino hace varios días, subió unas fotos de la escultura y recién ayer lo llamaron de un museo en Philadelphia que está interesado en exhibir su escultura"

"Ummm eso es tan… Extraño ¿Quién diría que ESA escultura lograría estar en un museo? Nunca volveré a dudar de Spencer"

"Ni yo. Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde estuviste?"

"¿Quién eres. Una versión castaña y mas responsable de mi madre?" –Bromeo Sam-

"Sam… Solo quiero saber, es que estuviste fuera como 5 horas"

"Estaba… Dando un paseo ahora si me disculpas" –Dijo Sam muy confiadamente demás está decir que Carly le creyó y la rubia se volteo en la cama dándole la espalda a su amiga-

"Sam, antes de que te duermas… ¿Me acompañarías mañana a comprar algunas cosas?"

"¿Qué clase de cosas?"

"Ummm ropa y maquillaje por ejemplo"

-La rubia rodo sus ojos y gruño antes de decir- "Sabes que odio esas cosas"

-Carly se levanto de su cama, se paro frente a Sam, puso su mejor cara de perrito regañado y dijo –"Por favorcito"

"Aghhh… Está bien pero me deberás una muy grande Shay"

-Al otro día (Jueves) Carly y Sam salieron desde la mañana (10 am) de compras, Sam también compraría algunas cositas para ella, nada lejos de su estilo. Pasarían horas de centro comercial en centro comercial. A las 4 pm Sam decide mandarle un mensaje a Freddie-

"_Carly me secuestro para comprar ropa, siento que este día nunca acabara. Nuestro ultimo día en Chicago y no he pasado ni un minuto contigo :("_

-Después de mandarlo Sam se arrepintió, ella pensaba- "_Por dios eso ha sonado tan cursi y tan anti-yo… Espero que Freddie no lo tome a mal"_

-A los pocos minutos Freddie respondería su mensaje- "_Awww que linda, yo también te extraño princesa Puckett :)"_

-Sam no pudo evitar sonreír tontamente cosa que Carly noto- "¿Por qué la amplia sonrisa?"

"Ah es… Es un chiste del que me acabo de acordar"

"Cuéntamelo" –Pidió la castaña-

"Ah… Ya lo olvide" –Y luego cambio el tema rápida y algo nerviosa- "¿Vamos por mas cosas fresitas o qué?"

-Y así pasarían varias horas más, el día fue totalmente agotador para Sam quien solo deseaba llegar al hotel y dormir, debían levantarse temprano ya que el vuelo de regreso a Seattle saldría a las 8:30 am. Las chicas llegaron al hotel y lo dicho: Directo a dormir. Sam se sentía tan feliz de los últimos días no había pensado en vengarse de Luke por lo que le hizo, ella decidió ser un poco paciente y vengarse de él en Seattle, en Ridgeway, hacerlo pasar vergüenza frente a toda la escuela. Pero Freddie no había olvidado lo que le escucho decir ni tampoco su atrevimiento al haber besado a Sam a la fuerza, aun estaba molesto por lo que ese maldito (según sus propios pensamientos) le había hecho a su Sam y también estaba muy enojado por el modo en que se había dirigido hacia su ahora novia. ya había investigado cual era la habitación de Luke y para su buena suerte el compañero de cuarto de ese idiota era nada más y nada menos que Dave a quien casi una semana atrás le había aconsejado que dejara su "sufrimiento" por Carly-

"_Si Dave tomo mi consejo de seguro estará de acuerdo en ayudarme_" –Pensó Freddie mientras bajaba hasta el piso 3, habitación 27. Había sacado su número de teléfono desde el pearPhone de Carly la noche anterior cuando se reunieron en su habitación… Ya lo había planeado todo, le mando un mensaje-

"_Dave, soy Freddie Benson. Necesito hablar contigo, estoy afuera de tu habitación es importante"_

-Casi inmediatamente el chico salió y comenzó a hablar con Freddie-

"Hola Freddie ¿Qué pasa?"

"Necesito tu ayuda Dave"

"Ok… ¿En qué me necesitas?"

-Freddie miro de un lado al otro por el pasillo para asegurarse de que nadie más los escuchara- "Necesito vengarme de Luke, tu compañero de habitación"

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Pues… Insulto a Sam de manera asquerosa y algo explicita"

"Oh… ¿Por qué debería ayudarte?" –Pregunto Dave cruzándose de brazos-

"Porque me lo debes, yo te ayude a superar a Carly o al menos te alenté para que lo hicieras, si tomaste mi consejo o no ese es otro asunto pero… Ayúdame ¿sí?"

-Dave suspiro, tenía razón, Freddie lo había ayudado a no sentirse tan mal por lo de Carly, era lo menos que podía hacer- "Esta bien pero ¿Qué debo hacer?"

-Freddie le conto su plan y regreso a su habitación mientras Dave le echaba una mano a Freddie o mejor dicho ponía en marcha la venganza de Freddie-

-Llego el viernes, el día de regresar a Seattle, todos ya habían empacado, todos los estudiantes que habían ido estaban tomando un taxi hasta el aeropuerto-

"Yo voy con Gibby" –Decía Carly mientras se subía al taxi junto a su novio- "Ven Sam"

"¿Y soportar que se… Babeen la cara? Qué asco" –Carly y Gibby rodaron los ojos y su taxi partió-

-La rubia se acerco a Freddie y le susurro- "La verdad no quise ir con ellos solo para poder ir contigo"

-Freddie sonrió de lado y le susurro- "Lo sé" –Subieron al asiento trasero del taxi y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, demás está decir que iban abrazados-

"Oye Freddie… ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta?"

-Freddie sonrió, le encantaba que a pesar de que Sam era su novia no abandonaran sus juegos- "Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que duren Carly y Gibby como pareja?"

"Sam, no es bueno que digas eso" –Recrimino Freddie pero luego de unos 5 segundos- "Menos de un mes"

-La rubia rio- "No es justo, yo iba a decir eso… Entonces cualquier cosa más de un mes gano yo"

"Ok, es una apuesta… Pero ¿Qué apostamos?"

"No se. Piensa tu en algo, después de todo tu eres el cerebrito"

-Freddie estuvo pensando en que apostar hasta que se le ocurrió algo- "¿Qué te parece si quien pierda deberá contar en iCarly que tu y yo estamos saliendo?"

"Pero eso tenemos que hacerlo de todos modos" –Hablo la rubia con un tono de voz que denotaba obviedad-

"Lo sé pero no se me ocurre otra cosa"

"Está bien… Es un trato, igual perderás porque no hay manera de que Gibby y Carly duren menos de un mes siendo novios"

-El chico suspiro- "¿Sabes? Honestamente poco me importa lo que dure la relación entre ellos… La relación que me importa y no quiero que termine nunca es la nuestra" –Sam sonrió y luego comenzaron a besarse-

"Oigan, estamos en un lugar público" –Era el taxista llamándoles la atención-

"¡Solo conduzca!" –Le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo y luego fue Sam quien dijo- "¿Qué le pasa a los taxistas de chicago? ¿Acaso nunca han visto a dos personas besándose?" -Siguieron el recorrido hasta el aeropuerto de la misma manera-

-Finalmente llegaron al aeropuerto, los asientos de Sam y Freddie no estaban juntos pero el chico se entero de que Sam compartiría asiento con Matt y fue a hablar con él-

"Oye Matt ¿Me cambiarias tu asiento?"

-Matt no pudo evitar reír- "Oh el amor… Claro que si" –Intercambiaron boletos, Freddie fue a decirle a Sam quien se pondría feliz, al menos un poco-

"Cambie de asiento con Matt… Iremos juntos en el vuelo"

"Genial" –Respondió ella de manera alegre-

-Luego uno de los profesores encargados les pidió a todos que anotaran su nombre en una pequeña lista junto con el asiento en el que irían para asegurarse de que estaban todos y así lo hicieron, Freddie se anoto y Sam lo hizo justo después de él y noto algo-

"Freddie… Mira quien será nuestro otro compañero de vuelo"

-El chico se acerco y pudo ver el nombre de Luke Young- "Ah Luke… Que coincidencia"

-La rubia respiro profundo- "Espero que logres controlarme para que no lo lance del avión"

-Freddie le dijo muy calmadamente- "No será necesario"

-Sam lo miro con cara de no entender a que se refería mientras se les acerca Dave y dice- "Todo está hecho"

"Bien… Gracias" –Respondió Freddie-

-Dave le da al chico un celular y una billetera, Freddie le agradeció una vez más y el chico se fue dejando allí a la pareja Seddie-

"Ok ¿Qué fue eso?" –Sam aun no entendía nada-

"Te dije que no será necesario porque tengo el pearPhone de Luke, su billetera y…"

-Sam lo corta- "¿Te vengaste por mi?" –Dijo ella con ternura pero después cambio su tono a uno burlon- "Pero que venganza tan mala, debes aprender un poco de mamá"

-El chico rodo los ojos cuando dieron el anuncio para abordar- "Olvídalo, te lo diré en el avión"

-Todos abordaron y después de unos cuantos minutos despegaron y para sorpresa y alivio de Sam, Luke no estaba en el asiento de al lado- "_Quizás solo cambio de asiento porque me tiene miedo"_ –Pensó Sam respecto a eso-

"Ahora si te lo dire" –Freddie rompía el silencio-

"Ok hazlo"

-El chico suspiro- "La noche que me reconcilie contigo escuche a Luke hablando de que te había besado a la fuerza y también se dirigió a tu cuerpo de forma un tanto asquerosa…"

-Sam lo corto diciendo con mucha rabia- "Ese maldito me las pagara"

"Y para resumir… Aun no había olvidado sus palabras y no podía dejar que todo se quedara asi, le dije a Dave que quería vengarme de Luke y él me ayudo… Le quito su teléfono, su billetera y le quito la alarma al reloj de ese desgraciado… Ahorita debe estar durmiendo todavía en el hotel"

"Aja ¿Y que con eso?"

"No se si entiendes lo que eso implica pero te lo explicare: El viaje era con los gastos pagos por una semana, al seguir Luke ahí tiene que pagarlo el mismo y yo tengo su billetera por lo tanto no puede ni pagar ni volver siquiera por bus. Tengo su teléfono y eso significa que no puede llamar a sus padres para que lo vayan a buscar ni llamarlos para pedirle dinero" –El chico sonrió de lado- "¿Quién dice que tengo que aprender más cosas de mamá?"

-La rubia sonrió ampliamente- "Has aprendido bastante debo admitirlo… Gracias por defenderme aunque no era necesario, yo quería vengarme de él pero… Lo hare si algún día regresa... pero ¿Como es que firmo la lista si aun esta en el hotel?"

"Ah eso... Yo firme por el"–Dicho esto Sam sonrió, se dieron un corto beso y se tomaron de las manos. Después de unos 20 minutos de un silencio para nada incomodo más bien pacifico y relajante-

"Oye Sam… Una cosa más"

"Dime" –Respondió ella casi dormida-

"Seddie"

-Ambos rieron y disfrutaron de la compañía del otro por el resto del viaje-

**Estado de ánimo de Carly (viernes) 11 am: Los últimos días han pasado tantas cosas que olvide continuar con esto pero… en general fue una gran experiencia.**

**Estado de ánimo de Gibby (Viernes) 11 am: Finalmente lo consegui y estoy completamente feliz.**

**Estado de ánimo de Freddie (viernes) 11 am: Hola soy Sam, le quite su cuaderno a Freddie para escribir esto… Yo se que está feliz, se le nota en sus ojos y… este viaje ayudo a que todo terminara de suceder así que nunca lo olvidare y Freddie tampoco, yo me asegurare de eso.**

**Estado de ánimo de Sam (viernes) 11 am: Hola soy Freddie, no profe, no estoy ayudando a Sam con su tarea solo es otro de nuestros juegos que tanto adoramos. En fin: se que Sam está feliz al igual que yo, todo termino resultando de la mejor manera posible, demuestra que por más oscuro que a veces parezca el camino… Siempre llegara el momento en que esa oscuridad desaparezca... Nunca olvidare este viaje y Sam tampoco, yo me encargare de que nunca lo olvide.**

* * *

><p><strong>THE END. ahora la rueda de prensa.<strong>

**P: ¿Por que habrá secuela o segunda temporada? **

**R: Porque me gusto escribir esta historia con humor y no queria perder nada de esto, ademas aun no le han dicho a Carly y eso va a ser el primer capitulo.**

**p: ¿Otra vez el tipico cap. de "Tenemos que decirle a Carly que salimos"?**

**R: Sip, pero no de un modo tipico, sera un capitulo algo loco**

**P: ¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos que esperar para leer el primer capitulo de la secuela y sera en este o crearas otro fic?**

**R: Creare otro fic solo para la segunda temporada y podrán leerla el día de mi cumpleaños... En 2 días (4 de noviembre)**

**Fin de la rueda de prensa.**

**Ahora agradezco a TODOS los que han dejado por lo menos un review en esta historia a partir de YA**

**Beto33, Chico cj seddie, jennmcfan, faabs seddie, Caaro13, Leslie princess seddie, dAniibEp, Alabdiel, LORDKUKUKU, brenda liz, PurplehAM138, paty23jnd, Vale123456789 (antes heiren), seddie4ever239, pauliba, paulina (supongo que son la misma. No lo se), feiber, Meliina, D, Para mi, Vaania D, Unnielove16, Jen, laly, Jeenn, nubeRojiza, Fanseddie-aniita, Tocino Bolivianoseddie1994**

**MILES DE GRACIAS A TODOS, NOS LEEMOS EN LA SECUELA, EN MIS OTROS FICS Y EN SUS FICS TAMBIEN. BYE :)**


End file.
